Bernice Joins Smash Bros
by TheUnicornsAreAlive
Summary: Bernice, a tow-truck driver has been invited to the Smash Manor! She oddly accepts but how will she make through all the smashers trying to convince her to join their clubs? Plus! Someone is out to get the manor! Who is it and what do they want to accomplish? Features: The HTK,CTH and MMMB!
1. Chapter 1: Invitational to Smash

It's spring break in Miami which means; beach parties, babes and ultimate towing at south beach tow. After another stressed night of towing cars, Bernice finally was able to head home after she was fired from her own mom's food truck job. "Ay yo Mom, I'm heading home." Informed Berince to her Mother. She sighed because short answers weren't clearly in her mother's beliefs. "AhHUH AND MAKE SURE YOU COOK UP SOME DINNER!" Sadly, that was the normal volume of her mother and it couldn't go any lower. Bernice flinched from her mother's orders, she then recollected herself to answer; "Aight." Bernice started the car and drove down the road.

"A new fighter?" Questioned the green-haired goddess. She was confused. Everyone was already confirmed, was Sakurai pulling another trick out of his sleeve? With Mewtwo on the way, could there be another one? This late? She didn't want to tell the others because that would spread more confusion..she wanted to keep it a secret until Master Hand officially announces..if it was true. "Huh, I never heard this name before..?" Palutena studied the picture of the fighter. The fighter looked so real. "..Miami? Never heard of that world.." She squinted. This was obviously a trick. As footsteps felt louder to her, she panicked and stuffed the photograph somewhere secretive. The upcoming shadow revealed Jigglypuff, who was lightly tapping on the ground and sleepwalking, with their eyes wide open. "Oh its just the puffball.." Relieved Palutena. She scooped up Jiggly, whose eyes stared back, and took them back to bed.  
-

"Man, Christie wants me to work on Monday, Mann" whined the big tow driver. She closed her car door, and walked up to her mailbox. Once again, more junk mail. She quickly went though all the mail until stumbling upon an formal-looking invite. A red wax seal with a funny-looking logo which was accompanied by a cross looking thing outlined by a circle. "This is probably for Mom for her chruch." She grumbled and search the back of the envelope. It had her name though, maybe an invite to the church? But, mostly they have addresses. Where's the address on this one? Bernice started to get suspicious. She opened the envelope to reveal a well-written letter, the lettering was neat, looked handwritten. She scanned through and her eyes focus on an all caps word; BERNICE. She began to read out loud the letter; Dear Bernice, You have been selected as a fighter for the Smash Manor. Please report by Tomorrow to be validated." She looks up and says: "what the hell?" She then goes inside to settled down think about the letter. What was the smash manor? Where is it? A fighter? Luckily, directions fell out of the envelope to what was suspected, the manor. She quickly picked up the paper, ...America EuropeAfricaAsia of Japan? Bernice quietly closed the envelope and packed a suitcase. Sadly, she will have to call off because she was curious about this letter. Then again, this could have been a scam so what was it to her? She left money and a voicemail for her mother and left Christie a voicemail about a family emergency. Bernice revved up her engine and headed towards the destination.

"What's wrong Palutena, you seem worried."

the words spoken were from the queen of the galaxy, Rosalina. She noticed Palutena wasn't drinking her favorite drink, chamomile sweet tea. "Oh Rosie..its just. There's a rumor going around that there's a new fighter." Sighed the confused Goddess.  
Rosalina gasped, "oh my god, really? But this late?" whispered Rosalina. She slurped more of her green tea delight that Robin made. "If there was fighter, then Master Han-" stood Rosalina until she was interrupted by a strict voice. "ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS. PLEASE REPORT TO THE COURTYARD IN 15 MINUTES. A SPECIAL REPORT WILL BE ANNOUCED." Rosalina and Palutena looked at each other, their eyes wider than smash balls. "Well maybe its just a report on new stats that's all." Huffed the royal space queen. She was slightly worried because of the fear of losing her place of high tier.  
Palutena looked at the window of the tea room, maybe it was. Maybe it was just stats.

"BERNICE! BERNICE BRING YO ASS HERE!" 'softly' spoked her mother. She was searching around the house, no sight. She was starting to panic, where the hell was her daughter? Then a beep..well beeped. She looked over to her voice messages and saw a new one. She then decided to listen to it. "Uh hey ma, I'm gonna gone for a few hours. I got an invite to like some wack ass place. I should be home tomorrow night." Her mother was confused, since when was she was invited to places?

"Cmon man..hurry up." Bernice yelled at the slow traffic. Her GPS calculated that they would arrive in a few minutes. But sadly that was slowed down by this traffic. her phone began to ring. Uh oh it was her mother.

"Hey Ma" she struggled to say was she moved an inch in the traffic. "BERNICE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Bernice mouthed damn at how high her own mother could get. Then again, it was no surprise because she was used it. "I honestly don't know, but I'm almost to it."  
"MEETING IN 5 MINUTES SMASHERS"

"BERNICE YOU BETTER HURRY BACK! WHAT IF I GET HURT OR ANY OF YOUR CO-WORKERS?"

"Okey"

"Ma. I will keep you in my prayers. Plus, you can kick ass better than any one"

"Personally I prefer the air"

"I will see tomorrow bye mom"

"SMASHERS MEETING IN 4 MINUTES"

Palutena was still stuck on that photograph. "Miami..." Was the only word she could say.  
"SMASHERS 2 MINUTES!"  
Palutena quickly floated near the courtyard where others assembled as well. From afar, she saw Fox, a pilot and leader of his team; star fox. Ness, a young psychic boy from Onett. Pit, the general of her army and even considered him as her own son. Zelda, a princess from the far away place of Hyrule. Lucina, some knight from Ylisssessss? and Duck Hunt Dog, a duo of a duck and a dog. Soon, everyone settled as a dark aura began to form. Lucario wasn't even calmed. He yelped and winced a little due to the massive impact of energy that soon was; Master Hand.  
"Fighters. We have gathered here to share special news about a new fighter!" Whispers and chatter filled everywhere, Palutena was right. But she couldn't say anything.  
"The Fighter should be arriving soon" stated the floating hand.  
Bernice was drove up to a tall building with at least 69 stories high. "Damn.." Whistled Bernice, this place was really high. She came near the entrance and ranged the doorbell, which sounded like an airhorn. A butler came to the door. "Yes may I help you?"  
"Uh yeah hi, I was invited to some smash bash thingy?"  
"Ah you must be the new fighter! Right this way, Miss Bernice" Bernice looked around the Smash Manor, she eyed at the dorito mountain dew fountain that Chrom pleaded to add. An array of photos of respected heroes such as Shrek, Vladmir Putin and BonziBuddy. As she headed towards the way to the courtyard, the line-up of glass collectibles shined through the path, swarvoski crystals.  
"Smashers, I would like you to meet..Bernice." The whole crowd centered their attention to a big, black lady with a neon orange T-shirt with khakis and sunglasses, inside. "What the hell?" Questioned Bernice. She looked around and saw all these weird people.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Bernice!

**Ahh hello there! Last time we left off, Bernice arrived at the manor. She wandered to the courtyard and looked at the smashers of all colours, shapes and sizes. Now let's see some reactions!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Bernice!**

* * *

"Who the hell is this?" Scoffed the dark angel, Dark Pit, dubbed as the rebellious leader of the infamous Hot Topic Krew.

Palutena walked towards him and slammed her staff down as she stepped in;

"Pittoo! This is a new fighter! Make them feel welcome!" Dark Pit sucked his teeth. "Fuck you angel lady, you're not my mom!" Pit, the nice angel, took a shot. "Pittoo! You're not being a good person!" Pit was so shaken on how people should be treated. " Abraham Lincoln didn't die for this!"

Pit wailed as he ran away to his room, which Palutena followed right after to comfort him. Bernice eyed as the green-haired goddess stormed after a young angel who kept inaudible rambling on about Lincoln. She then turned to the attention of the edgy angel who slurped loudly of his favorite drink, Capri-Sun.

"Bernice eh? You look fatter than Cia!" smirked the edgy angel.

Lucas high-fived Pittoo. Who was his boyfriend, and slopply made out with him for 3.4 seconds. Cia sighed as she was always picked on for her chubbiness while Mewtwo chuckled. Lucina looked at Bernice calmly, Wolf was too busy doing animal things because he's a **fuckingWOLFWHATTHEFUCKDIDYOUEXPECT. HOWTHEHELLCANAWOLFPILOTAFUCKINGSPACECRAFTHUH!?**  
and Shadow was shining his toilet gun.  
Bernice then took off her sun glasses to reveal a very angry face.

"Say that to my face again and imma shove that Capri-Sun up your ass so that the next time you sneeze, pACIFI**CCOOLERCOMESOUTYOURDAMNNOSTRILS.**"

The whole Smash Mansion stood back, including the Butler, who was cleaning the coffee table while wearing a latex suit because his master ordered him too. People, animals and genderless starkins started to chatter quietly. Rosalina tapped on Meta Knight's mask to get his attention.

"Meta, come with me" whispered the Southern Galaxy Bell. Born on planet NeoGeorgia.

Rosalina grew up fantasizing about the Southern life. Ahh, raising cattle, fresh poultry, Sunday Morning Church and best of all, Tractors Pig and Grit Social! Every year in NeoOsakaSpaceJam, Country Bumpkins all around get together to share interest in southern living. And this year, Rosalina was on the committee!

Aside from the galaxy queen's side quest. Pittoo chuckled as his mouth ungap the yellow straw. He dropped the Capri-Sun on the ground and stepped on it. Pacific Cooler squirted at the smasher's sandals.

" You are a fat a-" recalled Pittoo. Bernice picked up the dark angel and chucked him at the farthest trash can.

"FUCKKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUU FATZILLA" screeched Pittoo as he was heading to the dumpster, head first.

Bernice huffed, she realized that people weren't gonna be nice to her as she thought but she's always ready to kick smashers asses. The Hot Topic Krew hissed at her, Lucas fainted, Only to be supported by Lucina.

"Damn, no one ever did that to Dark Pit." said Cia, shockingly.

"Fuckin finally! Someone took that little goth shit back where he belongs!" Chirped Zelda, the princess of Hyrule who is also a member of the Coot Toot House.

She glanced coldly at Cia, who was fanning Lucas with a Capri-Sun pouch. "Hopefully you can do the same with Fat Ass and her Garbage Goth Pals as well."

"Oh fuck you bitch!" Yelled Cia. She darted towards the princess as Zelda floated to Cia. They got so close that a sword got into each other's way. That sword belonged to Marth, a prince.

"Enough! This situation is outrageous!" Marth spoked. "We all have our cliques but we have a new fighter! Let's welcome them! Not display our anger towards one another!" He slapped both of them on the wrist and walked away to his boyfriend, Shulk. The proud supporter of memes.

"I suppose Marth is right." Lucario quietly added. "While you bitches were blabbing about past incidents. Kirby and I made a fuzzy sweater to welcome Bernice." Kirby plopped on a chair to reveal pink sweater with white lettering; "BERNICE." Kirby smiled with glee as he turned to look at the tow-truck driver.  
"Puyo!" Kirby exclaimed.  
"Kirby thought that sweaters would make people feel welcome." Lucario translated. Kirby could not speak english and only could make sounds. Lucario and Meta Knight were the only ones who could translate.  
"Wow that's very thoughtful of you guys. Thanks" thanked Bernice. She grabbed the sweater and examined the fuzzy texture and the careful lettering. She then looked at all the smashers and smiled. She felt welcomed.

* * *

"Pigs and Grit Social?" questioned Meta Knight. He wasn't exactly sure what it was.  
Rosalina slowly put her favorite southern tea down to explain. "The committee couldn't rent their usual spot due to a super fancy birthday party that Roy is gonna have. His father rented it out 3 months in advance and we just found out yesterday." sighed Rosalina. She never liked Roy, he was that bratty rich boy that tries to one-up everyone.

"We finally found a spot..at the mall." smiled Rosalina, yet she was worried. "Three stores agreed to be used for renting out. There all next to each other so no worries! But, the cliques aren't gonna like this."  
"What are the stores?" Meta Knight was puzzled.  
"Hot Topic, Forever 21 and Journeys" rushed Rosalina. "The cliques are gonna have a fit about this if I tell them!" She started to ramble about what consequences she may face.  
"Rosalina, calm down" pursued Meta Knight. He patted her back in comfort. "Maybe they can find out on their own."

"And lose my trust?! Oh Meta, what if they go into the social and find me there working at the CMT's booth?" Doubted Rosalina.

"I highly doubt that your social group is the clubs first priority." concluded Meta Knight. Rosalina cocked her head. "Not a top priority? The clubs' lives are basically these stores!"

Meta Knight sighed and shook his head. He then asked rosalina a question;

"Rosie, como se dice "reclutamiento" en ingles?" Meta Knight freshly spoke.

Rosalina didn't know that much of spanish but learns bit by bit from Meta Knight due to his partner being fluent aswell. She knew the question he was asking but not that word!

"Reeeeeeecollec- no, ummm Recruitment?" she tried to answer with a smile but nervous, it broke.

Meta Knight nodded his head. "Ah buen. they always try to recruit new members. Since bernice is freshly new, they will try anything to have their clubs grow."

"Whew" Rosalina huffed, She was relieved yet still worried.


	3. Chapter 3: Altercations of the Phesant

**Hi! Last time, Rosalina and Meta Knight were discussing the upcoming Pigs and Grit Social! Since their normal lot was rented out by Roy's family for his birthday extravaganza, Rosalina suggested the Mall for a safer bet and had 3 stores agreed to be used. But these stores were sacred places for the Hot Topic Krew, MemeMemeMeme Brigade and Coot Toot House!**

* * *

"How is this? Too revealing?" asked the Hyrulian Princess, Zelda. She revealed a satin dress to her boyfriend, Link.

"Not at all! I think it looks great!" said the Warrior, cheerily. Both Zelda and Link were part of the Cute Toot House, a club to spread happiness and cuteness, hence the name.

"Great! Let's head out to plaza, I can't wait to see Lard-Ass's face!" spitefully grinned Zelda. She hated Cia, with all her might. Link happily ignored Zelda's hurtful remarks about Cia and the HTK. Link likes to stay neutral and spread positivity.

* * *

"Hey Bowser, can you help me find my stress ball?" asked the blue Pokemon, Lucario. He was looking everywhere for the thing and couldn't find it. He really needed after what happened yesterday. He suddenly stopped and frowned at the evil koopa king not even helping. Bowser, who was reading a book, looked at Lucario a little and looked back at his book.

"Really? You're not even gonna help?" sternly asked Lucario. Bowser pretended to not hear a thing.

"For arceus's sake you fat koopa fuck! Help me look for my damn ball!" yelled Lucario. He tried staying calm but it didn't work.

Bowser then got up from his chair. "Look for it yourself you lazy piece of shit." He snarled at Lucario, who kicked him in the crotch. It sorta relieved him but crippled the koopa king for a few moments.

"**yo-u..yOU FUCK**"screamed Bowser. He accidentally blazed fire and Lucario caught on fire. Quickly, the blue Pokemon ran out of the room in which Bowser chased him.

* * *

Bernice walked out of her room when she saw Kirby and Meta Knight walking together. Kirby was skipping while Meta was trying to catch up.

"Wait little one! You're way too fast for me! Ayiieeee mi caderas.."Meta Knight rubbed his sides as he power-walked to the pink genderless blob.  
"OK.." Bernice said as she rolled her eyes, she walked towards the kitchen where Fox and Falco were arguring about whether the Sun were a star or a planet.  
"No! Listen to me you Vietnamese **PEASANT**, THE SUN IS A PLANET LOOK HOW BIG IT IS!" Fox pointed at Falco, in anger. Falco sucked his teeth in disgust.  
"Ugh, Fox you're fucking stupid! Just because the Sun is big doesn't make it a planet!"  
Then Fox shot several times in Falco's knees.  
"That will show you that the sun is a planet BITCH!" Fox walked out in rage. He began to shoot every thing in his site. Soon, his pistols shots struck Lucario's butt. "uGH WHAT THE FUCK FOX"  
Bernice rushed to the injured Pheasant. "Ay Man, you OK?" Falco kept groaning. "Yeah...I just need to be rushed to a hospital."  
Bernice then brought out sugar. Falco then looked up at her and raised his hands in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"We have no time for a hospital! You're pregnant!" Bernice shouted, she grabbed towels and a bucket. Falco eyes widened.  
"I'm not pregnant! I have a gunshot wound!"  
Just in time, Shulk and Marth walked in to grab some grub before meeting the other Meme'bers at the mall.  
"Oh hi bernice...?" Marth's tone slightly changed to confused due to the unusual pose that Falco was in.  
"Falco..why are you like that?" Shulk tilted his head.  
Falco had a rage fit.  
"I have a gUNSHOT WOUND YOU URBAN-DICTIONARY HUMPING BRITISH SHIT!"  
"He's also having a baby!" Bernice urged that Marth and Shulk helped.  
Marth gasped in delight. "Really? Congrats! Whose the partner?"  
Falco glared at the swordsman; "No one you idiot! I'm not having a UHNGG!" Falco felt a kick in his belly. Fuck, he was pregnant.  
"Well shit.." sighed Falco. "Bernice..how did you know?"  
Bernice shrugged and ringed a towel in water. "A'ight I need you to take deep breaths. This egg is gonna come out!"  
"Marth bring that Doctor Mario guy here! We need him!" commanded Bernice, who was cleansing the towels in mountain dew.  
"On it!"  
"Shulk I need you to bring Lucario here!"  
"Right!"

* * *

"Lucario!" Shulk dashed to the hallway. His fast running caught Meta Knights attention.  
"Que?" Puzzled Meta Knight. He followed Shulk.  
"Ah! There you are!" Shulk rejoiced. But Lucario didn't look well.  
"Ah god dammit you jerk!" Screamed Lucario. "My fucking tail is now gon-oh why hello there Shulk, Meta Knight, we meet again."  
"You OK?" said Shulk, worried.  
"Yeah its just that Bowser _burnt_ me!" complained Lucario. He shrivled up to an inch away from the koopa.

"Also that damn rabies-infested fox shot me!" Lucario sucked in and breathed like he was giving birth.  
"Hey if you didn't call me fat! We wouldn't have this problem!" gnarled Bowser.  
"You are fat, Geezus! When you have sex with me, you nearly crush all my bones." grumped Lucario. Bowser looked at him and then quickly at Shulk.  
"See what I go through? Sorry for not being a perfect chiseled koopa!" Bowser grunted and sat on the other side of the bed.

Lucario, who looked over at the grumpy bowser, he then started to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such an ass."

Bowser huffed then turned around. "I apologize aswell." He then grabbed Lucario by the chin and made out with him, sloppy. Shulk and Meta Knight walked out till Lucario was finished.

"Ugh, they can go all night.." sighed Shulk as he slid down on the wall to be equally the same height as the Spanish knight.

"True, but their love is on fire!" passionately said Meta Knight. He was into romance movies and romance novels.

Shulk glanced at Meta Knight; "You're into that?" The spanish knight nodded.

* * *

Marth walked near the smash garden where Olimar lived with his communist-loving pikmin.

"Olimar! Hey!" greeted the prince, He ran to the little space's house where his pikmin were painting the house red. Olimar looked at Marth, gleely.

"Why hello, comrade." Olimar greeted Marth. He was in a officer uniform rather than his usual space outfit.

"Have you seen ? We need him, Falco is giving birth." asked Marth. Olimar nodded and pointed east to him.

"He's taking lesson on how to crotchet from Little Mac and Peach. He wants to open an account on etsy."

"Ah, thank you" nodded Marth. He quickly walked over to the dining room where he saw the princess and the boxer guided the doctor on crotcheting.

"Here the hook go through here so then you can-" instructed Peach but was interrupted by Marth's walking loudly.

"Doctor! Doctor! I need you! Well, Falco needs you!" Marth pleaded. Doctor Mario looked at Marth and asked him what was wrong.

"Falco is giving birth! We need you to help assist! Bernice is not a doctor! You are!"

"I'm on my way!"

"We're coming too!" Little Mac and Peach cried in unison. Soon Nikki from swapnote heard and followed them.

* * *

"Whew, oh baby, that was great." Bowser huffed as he puffed his cigar that he lit. He and Lucario finished amazing sex that lasted for 30 minutes. Lucario kissed Bowser, "Indeed it was!". Shulk busted in.

"Hurry you fat furry fooks! Someone is havin' uh fookin babeh!" Shulk was mad, he wasn't really feeling it. When Shulk is mad, his accent becomes heavier then before.

Lucario grumbled as he got out of the bed. He then kissed Bowser again. "See you tonight, my chubby king."

Bowser smirked and slapped his ass. Shulk witnessed furry flirting and later that night, he cried while listening to Donna Summers.

Lucario walked to where the kitchen was and saw Falco screaming. He was not happy at the moment.

"OH GOD JUST GIVE ME SOME MEDS! THIS IS LITERALLY KILLING ME!" Falco whined. Bernice then punched him in the face,

"Damn shut the hell up and let me do what I gotta do!"

Lucario cleared his throat. "Falco I need you to take deep breaths and count to 10 everytime."

falco sighed. it was time.


	4. Chapter 4:Arise! Phantasm of an egg

**Falco is preggers! Woah who could have thought that a Vietnamese Pheasant go unnoticed about an egg for so long? NOTE: Lucario is not part of the cute toot house in this fic.**

* * *

We cut back to the Hot Topic Krew doing edgy stuff because they are really edgy and like to ruin people's lives.

Cia and Shadow were walking in the Mall. They passed several stores, planning ultimate destruction upon preppy stores because they hate preps and the Hello Kitty store reminded her of Lana, her weaboo-glitzy twin.

"Today seems totally off!" reminded Cia as she scarfed down a pretzel. Shadow nodded as he was painting his fingernails black. "Quite, too many ugly people and couples around here.."

Cia looked around and saw who she really despised, Zelda.

"Oh just fuck me up" she grunted. Zelda walked by with her silky satin dress while Link was struggling to carry all the bags from stores they bought from. She looked around to let everyone know she is cute and that she won Link fair and square. She then glanced quickly at Cia from across. Cia glared angrily.

"Well isn't it Shamoo with her trainer!" Zelda's high pitched laugh made Shadow's ears bleed and he went numb for 69 seconds. Cia scoffs, she didn't want to face Zelda, not here, not now.

"Go away, bitch. You're not needed here!" Cia yelled at the princess.

Zelda sneered at Cia. "Oh? Is little miss muffet getting pissed that no one is feeding her? Listen, about that new fighter. Don't get high hopes for her. She already threw your little trashy leader in the dumps."

Cia eyebrows rose; "What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow finally regain hearing. "whAT SHE SAY?"

Rosalina was shopping at boot barn because her other boots were worn out and torn. She walked out to go grab a snack but then saw the tactician and the princess. together. TALKING. She tiptoed slowly to a seat close to them and grabbed a magazine out of her black hole purse. Curious, she wanted to hear what the conversation was.

"Bernice! Bernice belongs to our cliques! With her determination and her strength, also prettiness." Zelda declared.

"You think that you are gonna win her over to your kawaii shit side?" disgusted Cia. Shadow was sincerely confused. "wait what?"

"I already won Link over, imagine what i can do with a tow-truck driver." smirked Zelda. Cia grew really angry and quiet. Shadow inched a little farther, he knew she wasn't happy and had to do something.

"C'mon Cia let's head back to our hango-" Shadow tries to put his hand on her but she slapped it off.

"So, Meta was right after all? Oh boy..this doesn't look good." Rosalina whispered to herself as she was hiding her face in the magazine. She whipped out her phone and called Meta Knight.

* * *

Back at the mansion, our fighters are delivering an egg.

* * *

"THIS IS FUCKINGGG G GN N BULLLSHIT!" Falco screeched, he has been doing this for the past 2 hours.

"Lucario shut this damn bird up before I'll do it, and it won't be pretty." Bernice complained. She was still soaking the towels in mountain dew. Lucario nodded and slapped Falco.

"Quit screaming, the egg won't come out any faster." Lucario ordered. Falco just grew angrier.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY LAYING LIKE THIS FOR 3 HOURS YOU BITCH!" Falco squawked.

"Falco, don't sweat eh? Just wait and you will have a beautiful babey!" Shulk chimed in. He only made the matter worse.

"Shulk, come here" Falco grinned sarcastically. Shulk walked over the bird and waited for his response. Falco tugged Shulk's shirt with hella force which made the teenager gag.

"Listen here you little shit, mention "baby" one more goddamn time in your cockney accent. I dare you motherfucker. fuckin g trY ME" Falco then pushed him away which made him fall.

"Falco here let me sooth you with my guitar playing" Meta Knight whipped out his guitar, hand-crafted by Cory Baxter. He then started to play the Hannah Montana theme song.

"META YOU SHITHEAD ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? FUCKKK K STOP PLAYING." Falco covered his ears. He hated Hannah Montana after Fox told him it was literally a set and they weren't really on the beach and there wasn't really a hannah montana. Falco was devastated after the news and cried every night, burned all his hannah montana merchandise. He loved Hannah Montana.

Soon, a vibration was heard. It was Meta Knight's phone. He reached in his cape for it and answered the call. "Ah, hola Rosalina."

"Meta! You were right! They're trying to recruit Bernice! I heard Zelda and Cia talk about it." Rosalina gossiped. She was still hiding behind a magazine while the commotion was still going on.

"talk? don't you mean..yell at each other for 5 hours about each other negatively?" Meta corrected.

"This might mean that the MemeMemeMeme Brigade want her as well.." frowned Rosalina. Meta looked over at Shulk, who was unconscious from crashing into pots and pans after Falco pushed him away.

"I honestly don't know..but anyways, I have to go! Falco is giving birth!" Meta concluded.

Rosalina's eyes widened, "Wha..t?! Meta! Could this mean..?!"

Meta then shushed her. " Shhh he doesn't know, none of them know."

"WE'RE HERE!" Marth, Peach, Little Mac and Doctor Mario rushed in, NIkki as well.

"Awesome! Doctor, I will let you take over!" Bernice rushed. Doctor Mario examined Falco's belly, and gun shot wound.

"Falco, how are you feeling?" Doctor Mario asked, pretty simplistic.

"I feel like i have the urge to stab everyone in this room so, not good." Falco explained. The mario clone nodded and felt the belly. "Ok, I feel the egg growing so we need to push this out quickly as we can. If it's successful, The egg will hatch in a time-period of 24 hours.

Bernice then asked falco; "Ay man, When it's hatched, what are you gonna name it?"

Falco sighed "I don't know. I was thinking of..."-"

A crash was then heard and it was located right by kitchen. Everyone in the room jumped from the crash. Shulk then awoke, He saw his boyfriend, Marth and waved. Marth walked over to questioned why he was in a pile of pots and pans. But now was not the time.

"The hell was that noise?" asked the tow-truck driver. She started to go outside when she saw Mewtwo and Jigglypuff, fighting on top of the roof.

"What the hell?!" Little Mac responded. "It's that one pokemon the HTK and the other from the CTH!"

"What are those?" Bernice asked. "Organizations?"

"Not quite, They're cliques that several people in the Smash Manor came up with. HTK stands for Hot Topic Krew, a group of edgy people trying to revive old "Hot Topic". Then there's CTH, or Cute Toot House, they want to spread cuteness and love all around, also farts." Little Mac informed.

Palutena overheard the word farts and tooted a little, she giggled afterwards.

Lucario then walked outside to see the commotion. "Both are idiots." He then turned to Bernice. "Bernice, Don't try to join these clubs. Not even the MemeMemeMeme group. Trust me, I lost friends due to stupid groups like these. Jigglypuff nor Mewtwo talk to me, only that annoying shit Pichu."

Bernice looked confused. Who said she was gonna join these groups? Bernice rides alone.

"Alright Falco, push!" Doctor comanded. Falco pushed with all his might and the egg popped out.

Falco blinked rapidly. It was a success, the egg shined a blueish-redish hue, also some green.

"Oh the egg looks so beautiful" Falco said in awe.

"See? The baby is finally here!" Shulk chuckled.

Falco glared at Shulk. "Shut the fuck up you fucking wanker." Bernice took a closer look at the egg. She never knew how beautiful bird eggs were.

"Woah, Falco, your species produce some beautiful eggs." added Peach. Falco took a closer look, he quickly noticed the green. "Wait..what is this?" Doctor Mario picked up the egg. He took a closer look.

"Hmmm, this green isn't bad. It's from the partner!" Doctor Mario.

"Uh, I don't know who the partner is!" Falco rebutted. "I don't recall having sexual encounters with a green-thing."

"We will just have to find the partner! Who knows, it might be someone cute!" Shulk exclaimed. Marth nudged on Shulk's cheeks. "Like me?"

Everyone laughed, including Nikki.

* * *

It was dark and cold. Metal clanked together and awoke the psychic Pokemon, Mewtwo. He noticed that he lost, badly to the pink puff. He struggled to get out of the chains.

"Heh, So this little shit is awake?" ranged an annoying high pitch voice. Mewtwo couldn't really see anything due the light being really dim.

Toadette then revealed herself, along with Zelda and Jigglypuff.

"You READ Y TO FUCKING DIE?!" JIgglypuff sneered violently.

Mewtwo retaliated, "No I'm a bad bitch you can't kill me!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Passion of Mango

**Falco finally gave birth to an egg that is about to hatch! But the egg had a greenish hue on it! Falco isn't a green bird! This could mean that this came from the partner. Also, Mewtwo was kidnapped! But meh no one cares goodbye and good riddance.**

* * *

Falco was sweating, he was nervous, he wanted to know what his own child look like. He stared at it for hours and now it was time. The egg started to crack. Falco's eyes widened and rushed to Bernice and Lucario.

"Guys! It's here! THE EGG! IT'S HERE!" Falco screamed and ran back to his room.

Bernice quickly ran after the pheasant, Lucario floating because Pokemon can do that shit. Falco then screamed.

Out came was a little blueish, greenish, orangish bird, with bright blue eyes. The bird yawned and started to suck its thumb.

"Oh! Wow, well its here." Bernice assured. She picked up the bird and examined the feathers. The bird then started to cry.

"I forgot babies do this!" Gritted Bernice, she put the bird back with his father and the child calmed down. The bird then decided to crawl, towards Lucario.

"Falco, majority of it is green, are you sure you don't know your partner?" Lucario studied the child, it started to look like a mango.

"Its probably genes! Genes are surely crazy!" gestured Falco.

"Then these are surely fucked up genes." Added Bernice as she was dialing a number.

"Hey! Are you trying to insinuate that my kid is fucked up?" Falco retorted. Bernice and Lucario looked at each other. Then back at falco.

"Dude look at your kid, he's turning into a mango!" Bernice argued.

"MY CHILD IS NOT A MANGO OMFG GET A LIFE" screeched Falco as he fell on his bed to cry. They were right, his kid was a mango.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, get dress." Bernice patted Falco. "We're gonna find the father of this kid."

"How are we gonna find the one? Ask everyone if they fucked a pheasant?" Lucario snickered.

"With modern science, you jack ass!" bernice yelled.

Rosalina was walking down the hallway when Bernice caught her.

"Ay Country Bumpkin! You coming?"

Rosalina jumped a little. She then turned down the invitation. "Eh sorry Miss Bernice, I have..um..errands to run! Eeeep!" Rosalina quickly made a teleport hole to transfer the hell out of there. She then huffed, she quickly got her supplies and walked over to her galaxy car, turned on the engine and drove to the mall.

Bernice eyes narrowed. "A'ight" Soon she heard a scream, it was Little Mac, running from a caterpillar.

"NOOO IM ALLERGIC TO YOU! PLEASE SPARE ME!"

Little Mac ran towards Falco's room and closed the door. He then stopped at the newborn kid. "Hey he's born!"

Bernice then walked over the short- stop, "ayy are you gonna come with us?" Little Mac nodded. He then got on his pink hoodie, "Where are we going?"

"Finding the kid's father." Bernice smirked.

Little Mac cheered, "I'll get the SUV!"

This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

"Let me go! You fucking bitch!" Mewtwo kept struggling to escape but the chains were so tight.

"Or what? You gonna call your little goth squad? Face it, they're not coming!" Toadette teased. "Zelda! Get the black SUV! We're taking pokeboy for a ride!"

Little Mac ran to the garage for the SUV but someone else was there, it was Zelda and Jigglypuff.

"Hey! We need that!" Little Mac shouted as he ran to the car.

Zelda and Jigglypuff snickered while they opened the car. "For what? Another girl scout cookie run? Face it shorty mcshort shit, We need it more than you."

"We're trying to find Falco's partner!" Little Mac then grew a little pissed.

"Zelda! Get the hell out of the car!" Little Mac then got in front of the car. Jigglypuff then persuaded to run him over.

"Run this dumbass over! He is just an obstacle!"

Little Mac then worried, till he heard a mysteriously familiar voice.

"Awww hell nah! Mac! Why is this bitch here?" Bernice demanded.

"Oh Bernice! Sorry you can't use this car right now, Lady Palutena requested for us to do a grocery run." Zelda lied.

"Walmart can wait. We have to find Falco's partner." Lucario added.

Bernice went over to the car and just then, Zelda stopped her. "Ummm no!"

Bernice eyebrows narrowed, "excuse me?" "I said no. Back away." Zelda commanded. Bernice took off her glasses and pushed Zelda out of the way. "No one tells what Bernice do!" She then opened the door and just like that Zelda quickly got in the car.

"What the fuck?!" bursted Falco. Bernice saw what Zelda did and got in front of the car. "Bitch! Get out of the car!"

Zelda smirked like an ass she was; "and what are you gonna do? Slam me with your fatness?" Bernice had it. She then opened the car and ripped Zelda out of the car. "Say that again! Say it again!" Bernice yelled while throwing the princess out of the driver's seat. She then closed the door and buckled her seatbelt.

"Let's go! C'mon! Before that pink marshmallow tries to kill us!" Bernice declared.

Lucario, Little Mac, Falco and his kid got in the car. They quickly drove out of the garage to the clinic.

* * *

"Where this damn clinic?" Whispered Lucario as he was searching on his phone. Falco was trying to calm down his kid but he kept crying.

"OK little one shut up." Sang Falco, the kid then stopped crying. Bernice then parked in a spot and got out. "C'mon out."

"Can I hold...uh what's his name?" Little Mac said, confused.

"Hmm. I was thinking of Leffen." Falco responded.

"What the hell is a Leffen?" Bernice asked. She opened the door to the clinic and was greeted by a nurse. "Hello!"

"Hi!" Falco rushed. "I'm here for a doctor appointment"

The nurse then gave him a clipboard. "Here you go, fill out the form."

Falco thanked the nurse and sat down. Soon, Leffen started to cry. Little Mac plugged his ears while Lucario meditated. Bernice gave a dirty look at Falco, who was too busy filling out papers.

"There! All done!" Falco said, all relieved. He then gave the nurse the papers and sat down till they were called. The Nurse then looked at the paper with concerned eyes.

"Oooooh, actually, the doctor has been waiting for you."

Falco scrunched up his chin. "What?"

The nurse opened the door and signaled the doctor to come out. Which the doctor did and revealed a bunny-man.

"Falco? Is it really you?" The man questioned. He walked over to Falco and Leffen.

"Peppy..? You're a doctor?" Falco stood in shock.

Peppy fixed his bow. "Why, yes. After Fox disbanded the team. I decided to go back as a doctor. Specifically a genetic doctor."

"Uh why is there a talking Mr. Rabbit as a doctor?" concerned Little Mac.

Falco took a deep breath and talked, "I had a child and here he is but, I need to know the father. He looks very different from me."

Peppy took a look at Leffen who reached for his bunny ears but couldn't reach.

"Oh my! Falco! You might have a MLG baby!"

"A what?" Falco squinted his eyes. "What the hell is MLG?"

"Major League Gaming! I watch their livestream events all the time!" Little Mac cheered like a kid. He loved MLG.

"Correct, my friend. Your child may grow to become a professional player." Peppy added. Falco looked at Leffen who was giggling at Little Mac playing hide-n-seek with him.

"Falco, can I be his godparent?" Little Mac beamed in joy.

"No." Falco responded. "Lucario already took that spot."

Lucario rose his ears. "I did?"

Peppy then cleared his throat, "The reason why he looks very much like a mango is because of the mountain dew flesh collerating with the dorito soul. Falco! Leffen's father might be a professional gamer!"

"WHAT" Bernice, Lucario, Falco and Little Mac bursted in unison.

"Let me run some test on the kid before I make any more assumptions." Peppy said while he clacked on his keyboard. Falco then stared blank. Some random black woman assist him in his pregancy and now his old friend confirmed that his kid's father might be a professional gamer. This fanfic is fucked up in so many ways.

"Oh dear! I may have made some wrong calculations. Falco, here are the results." Peppy informed the fighter.

Falco looked at the screen, only two names searched up: Tom Hiddleston and Napoleon Bonaparte.

Falco then asked: "are this the gamers?"

Peppy shooked his head, "No. One's dead and the other is an actor."

Bernice looked and saw Tom Hiddlestons's name. "Oh my god. Your partner might be Tom Hiddleston!" Bernice eyes widened.

Falco shook his head. "How do I see this actor?"

Peppy grinned, "Don't worry, I got this!" He wrote down an address and handed to the gang. "Here you go!"

Falco eyes grew big again, "oh OK lol" he then said goodbye as well as the others.

Peppy then laughed. He dialed a number, and laid back.

"Hello?" the phone ranged with a voice.

"They're on the way, master." Peppy reported.

"You are the seriously the best. Hahahaahah" the voice cracked into a laugh. Along with Peppy.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Leffen is still getting hungry." Little Mac stated, after giving Leffen his 3rd bottle.

"We should. My phone said it was only 5 miles away" Lucario replied.

Then the back seat started to make noise, and out burst Mewtwo.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Lucario screamed as he threw a plunger at the Pokemon.

"Those Coot Toot fuckers tied me up and were planning to kill me." Mewtwo informed as he settled himself in a seat. He looked oddlily at Falco, who was holding Leffen.

"Since when did you get a kid?" Mewtwo asked. Falco sighed, "I'll explained later."

"This could be it." Bernice said as she pulled up to a big mansion. Falco awed as he passed the gardens and the pillars of white marble. Leffen's dad was hella rich.

"Damn, Leffen's dad is gonna sleep well tonight." Bernice murmered as she parked the car.

The gang got out the car and walked up the stairs, Little Mac knocked the door.

The door opened to reveal a butler, the butler was holding a plate with a wineglass on it.

"Hi, We're here for Mr. Hiddleston." Falco said.

"Oh, he has been expecting you, Falco Lombardi." Butler confirmed. Falco raised an eyebrow.

The gang walked into the house and their eyes dawned upon them a white man with curly hair walking down the stairs.

"My, my falco, it's been a while." said the Man with his hands in his pockets.

Falco then shot back, "I don't know you."

Tom then signaled his butler with his eyes.

The butler proceeded to lock the doors.

Tom pulled out a smith and Wesson 38, "Give me the kid"

Little Mac,Mewtwo and Lucario screamed while Bernice said woah and Falco stared shock at the man.

"What the fuck!" Little Mac screamed. He then ran behind Falco.

"Give me the fucking baby, Falco!" Tom commanded for the second time. Falco shook his head, "Why do you want him?" Tom laughed and wagged his finger. "He can be the next supreme! Can't you see? This kid is god-like! His blood is pure for testing!" Falco glared at Tom.

"You want to use our child for your own sick deity games?" Leffen wimpered and buried his face in Falco's jacket.

"Not his games but mine." a voice spoke. Mewtwo sensed the voice from somewhere. He then realized who it was.

"Daddy.." Mewtwo mumbled. It indeed was, Masahiro Sakurai.

Sakurai skimmed the area and spotted mewtwo.

"Why hello there, useless piece of shit." Sakurai snorted. Mewtwo then yelled back.

"I missed you too dad!" Sakurai took a deep breath and began his explanation; "Falco, your kid is the key to domination. Tom is NOT the father."

"What?" The gang yelled in unison again, including Maury.

Sakurai smirked, "Mr. Hiddleston just aided in the process, he covered up the father's DNA to lead you here. Gamers hate this certain food and its: garlic bread." Bernice looked up to see what the hell Shakira Marioguy was talking about.

"So Tom put garlic bread in Leffen's father's DNA to lead us here?" Lucario recalled. "So that meant Peppy was in this all along!" Little Mac screamed again, he was shocked. Peppy! That traitor! Sakurai then introduced Leffen's father. "Falco, meet your partner." A white man walked in with tats and a snapback while wearing a suit, it was the Evo's 2014 Smash Bros Melee Champion, Mang0.

Little Mac gasped; then ran up stairs to meet the man but only to be greeted with a gun to his head by Sakurai, "step further and you'll taste death." Mang0 threatened. Little Mac stepped back and whistled.

Falco fell to his knees, "So you show your fucking face around here huh? I was just one night stand to ya? Well here's your fucking creation you dick!" Leffen then pointed his little fingers to Mang0. "D..a..Dadda." Leffen struggled to say.

Mang0 then started to trembled, "Falco...please..I'm sorry.." Mang0 walked over the Pheasant but he refused. "Don't touch me!" Falco whined but Leffen struggled to get out Falco's arms. "Daddy! Daddy!" Leffen kept repeating. Falco held Leffen tighter, "He is not your father, Leffen! He is a terrible man!"

"Falco! I'm sorry!" Mang0 yelled. "Fox and I.."

"What about fox and you? That you had a stable relationship? That you actually interacted like a fucking couple? Was I just trash and no good?" Falco then collapsed in a fit of sadness.

"Leffen's DNA is pure MLG blood, purely disgusting" Sakurai remarked, his hatred for competitive gaming fueled his rage and he shot Tom.

"Sakurai! This was not part of the deal!" Stated Mang0.

"Mang0! I always hated your competitive gaming tactics! You and your little dark horsemen of melee must get destroyed someday!" Sakurai declared as he opened a black hole. Mewtwo quickly ran up to his creator. "Daddy! Please..?"

Sakurai spat in his face then quickly jumped in the black hole and completely vanished.

Mang0 then walked towards Falco and hugged him. He kept whispering that he was sorry, over and over. "Falco...please.."

Bernice then heard sirens, "guys that's not good. We got to go!" Little Mac screamed as he ran, Lucario floated and Mewtwo fell down the stairs.

Bernice revved up the black SUV engine. Mang0 then jumped in with Falco and Leffen, still cold.

They drove out as the mansion exploded, lovely.

* * *

"Bernice, please drive me to the airport. I have something to do." Mang0 requested.

Bernice nodded, "you got it. Anyways, how did you guys...y'know..do the freaky stuff?"

Mang0's cleared his throat, "uhm, well..."

After 2 hours of explaining how Mang0 and Falco fucked, Little Mac prayed 20 times to Jesus that night and Lucario asked Meta Knight to cleanse him and send him to chruch. That story also brought Falco and him together, like a family. Mang0 got out the car and Falco followed, They hugged. "So..I guess I will see you soon?" Mang0 asked. Falco nodded, "have fun at NorCal regionals.."

Mang0 then kissed Leffen on his head. "Take care of this little sport for me." and then he pointed at Leffen, "and You, listen to your father!" He joked and Falco laughed. Mang0 then walked away to the terminal. Falco walked to the car, Leffen finally saw his other dad.

Bernice and the gang finally returned after the wild events that happened. "Oh hey there you were Little Mac! You missed it! HTK and CTH were fighting." Marth said.

"Nothing new" Little Mac spoke the truth. "Of course." Marth then peeked at Falco who still had tears in his eyes. "Hey..what's wrong?" Bernice then shook her head to signal not to ask. Marth nodded his head and focused on Leffen. Marth gasped in delight, "Ah! He's so perfect! Falco let me be his godfather! Or anything!" Falco nodded, "you're his goduncle." Marth squealed.

"I'm also his goduncle as well."Little Mac stated. Falco quickly turned and said "NO"

Once again, everyone laughed, even the butler.


	6. Chapter 6: Requiem for a parking spot

**_Leffen's dad is Mang0!? Whaaa- Well, don't stop right there. Its the moment everyone has been waiting for! The Pigs and Grit Social! Can Rosalina keep a secret from the cliques or will all hell break loose? _**

**Chapter 6: Requiem for a parking Spot~ HTK vs CTH vs MMMB!**

* * *

Since Leffen was born, people have been seeing the baby bird for quite sometimes, notably Meta Knight and Rosalina. Meta Knight came in with several candles and a ash pendelum and holy water.

"Ah good day Falco. I came here to bless your baby." Meta Knight explained as he got the oil and walked to Leffen's crib.

He began to trace the cross on Leffen's head; "Santísima Virgen María, Madre de Dios y Madre nuestra, te presentamos a este niño que Dios ha dado y confiado a tu cuidado y protección. Te lo consagramos con todo nuestro corazón y te lo entregamos confiadamente a tu ternura y vigilancia materna. Para sus padres ayúdales a cumplir fielmente sus obligaciones hacia ellos y el compromiso que han contraído delante de Dios. Intercede por ellos ante tu Hijo, que vive y reina con el Padre y el Espíritu Santo por los siglos de los siglos. Amen."

Rosalina then yanked Meta Knight away. "I sincerely apologize for Meta being super religious, but I need your help for this event."

Falco then plopped Leffen in his eating chair to listen. "Uh huh.." engaged the bird. Rosalina cleared her throat then continued, "At the mall, we're having an event called the Pig and Grit social. We have to start setting up before the event starts which is at 12:00 pm. I already talked to Lucario and Bowser, Olimar and Bernice they agreed to help, all we need is just you."

Falco looked at the southern galaxy queen, he nodded. "Sure! I can do it. I just need to feed Leffen and then we're gonna go."

* * *

On the other side of the manor, the HTK were getting ready for the big day at the mall. "This is it!" grinned Cia. "Today is operation: destroy Journeys so no fucking Cute Toot Fucker is happy!" Cia jumped up and down. Mewtwo laughed as he floated because he said one time to Harrison Ford, walking is for the weak.

Cia looked at the Pokemon, sly-like. "Where the hell have you been?"

Mewtwo sighed and sat down, "Out. I just witness Falco meeting his partner. Then I saw dad then Bernice drove us home."

Cia turned around quickly, "wait you have been hanging out with those fuckers for the past 4 days?"

Mewtwo rolled his eyes in disgust. "No fat ass, those CTH little shits tied me up and put in the SUV, Bernice and the others came and kicked Zelda out of the car. That's how I hanged out with them."

Cia then laughed, "Omg! Zelda's little recruitment didn't work I guess? Well, get ready, We're gonna head out in 10 minutes."

* * *

On the left wing, the MMMB are getting ready as well.

Shulk, the leader, slammed his hands down on the table.

"FOREVER 21 IS HAVING A SPRING TIME FEVER SALE HOLY SHIT WE'RE ALL GOING! WE NEED NEW UNIFORMS!"

Donkey Kong then spoke up, "hey I thought we were gonna wear our hole sweaters..?"

Marth sighed then face palmed. "No Donkey Kong, that was winter."

Little Mac then jumped up and down, "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME FOR THIS MOMENT AND I FOUND IT! PLEASSSSEEEEE"

Everyone cheered as they got ready.

* * *

"Alright Leffen, time to go to the car." Falco said as he picked up his bird child. Its been 4 days since he saw his child's father, Mang0, a professional competitive player of Super Smash Melee and notoriously is famous for his skills and fast-paced thinking methods. Falco hopes one day he can see him again.

Rosalina then started to pack the car backseat as the rest of the gang came.

Bernice walked over the car, along with Lucario and Bowser.

"I'm starving." Bowser moaned. He was promised food by Lucario if he helped.

"Alright critter jitters! Let's start heading to the mall!" Rosalina said gleely as she closed the back door.

* * *

The HTK came strolling in the parking lot with a limo, enough to fit all the members. Lucina was the driver, due to Dark Pit wanted to make out with Lucas through the whole ride. This angered the edgy princess. "Can you two stopping playing tonsil hockey and help me look for a fucking parking spot!."

Dark Pit sighed as he looked out the window, his eyes alerted as he found one. "There!" Dark Pit focused on the parking spot.

This parking area was surprisingly full. But something dashed in front of them. A mint green limo that was blasting loud ska punk music. It was the MMMB. Lucina growled, they were gonna steal the parking lot, not today, if they did, they were gonna catch dez hands. Lucina stepped on the gas and quickly drove over to the spot.

Shulk then scoffed at the limo. "Hey! That's ours!" He then drove over to the black limo.

He glanced quickly at the driver, it was Lucina. Of course, the HTK would start shit like this early in the morning. "Hey Hot Topic Krooks, this is our spot!" Shulk shouted.

Dark Pit then looked over Lucina's seat to see who was talking. "Well isn't it the Meme Emblem: Awakening rejects?" The edgy capri-sun wielder laughed.

Shulk huffed, "Dark Pit! This was our spot and you know it!"

Shadow and Mewtwo rolled their eyes, this could go on all day.

"Just go look for another spot!" Little Mac suggested.

"I'm not parking in a different location!" Lucina snarled, she was gonna win this parking spot fair and square.

Marth started to get angry, "Move your car, bitches!" He rapidly honked the horn which was sounding like an air horn.

Shulk stopped Marth and pushed him away, "not now honey!"

Cia then awoke from her wet dream and realized they stopped, "Hey? What's going on?" She sat up and looked out the window, "Really?! These meme fuckers want to start something? Lucina! Show them who they're messing with!"

Lucina huffed, "Alright, you want to be stubborn? Then let's play!" She then got out her sword and handed it to and Watch. "Here, reach out and key their fucking car!"

Mr. Game and Watch beeped in agreement. He held the sword in his hand and Lucina started to circle around the green limo.

Riki was getting scared, "WHAT ARE SATAN'S CHILDERN DOING TO RIKI'S FRIENDS?" Shulk saw a window rolled down which revealed and Watch holding sword.

Soon a screeching noise was heard inside the Limo. Nikki screamed, "THEY'RE KEYING THE CAR!" Everyone started to freak out. Marth then tried to calm the whole group down: "Everyone relax! We'll get out of here! Right Shulk?"

Shulk nodded, he then started to back up till he felt a vibration, the vibration then became music, Kawaii J-pop music.

"Oh no." groaned Cia. She knew the devil was coming. The pink limo strolled down the lot until they got next to the two other limos. It was the Cute Toot House.

"Sup Edgy whores and Memes hoes." Toadette chimed, "We'll be taking this spot."

"Like hell you will, you fat weaboo fucks!" Cia blurted out.

Then the third window down rolled down to reveal Zelda's face. "Oh wow, really? Fat ass is getting defensive over a parking spot? Look, there's a Burger King in the next plaza, park there and feed shamoo, she's not herself when she's hungry."

Cia clenched her fist, "LUCINA!" The edgy swordwoman nodded and got out another sword, double-keying. She revved up the engine and circled the pink limo.

"Let's dance~" and Watch beeped. More screeching noises filled the air and Mario screamed.

"AH THEY'RE KEYING-A THE CAR-A!" Mario fainted and Pit then rolled down the window, "Lucina! What in Abraham's name are you doing?"

Lucina stopped and rolled her eyes, "Dark Pit, your twin is talking..shut him up." Dark Pit then got in the front seat and looked. "Look you little shit, fuck your club, We're gonna take this spot."

Shulk then interrupted, "Uh? We're gonna take this spot!"

Lucina then put her head out the window, "Shut the fuck up before I take that Monado sword, switch it to speed and see how fast I can shove it up your ass!"

Pit then got offended, "Mommy! Dark Pit is being really mean!"

Palutena then switch spots and faced the edgy angel. "Pittoo! Enough is enough! Stop being stubborn."

Dark Pit then screamed; "No! Fuck you! I hate you!"

Marth yelled at both cars, "Just give us the spot! We have a spring sale to go to!"

Luigi then smirked, "We'll burn that store-a down too-a!"

Marth gasped, not his precious Forever 21!

Lucina then thought of something, "Hey! Let's go around them! And they'll think we're giving up but not really, We'll just blast their car with Cia's spear!"

Shadow then grinned, "not a bad idea! Let's do it."

* * *

**Will the HTK's plan work or will CTH or MMMB get the spot? Found in the next Chapter! **

**Chapter 7: Pigs and Grit~ The southern queen's struggle with Smash!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pigs and Grit!

**Last time, HTK found a parking spot but soon MMMB came over to claim it, now, after keying their car, MMMB are still gonna fight over it. CTH then came over and now their car keyed as well. Will HTK's plan of excellence succeed or fail?  
**

* * *

But first, we get back to Rosalina and the gang.

"Oh my god.." Rosalina mumbled, she was worried about the clubs. What if they were there and realized their stores were closed?

"Ah, you ok?" Lucario asked. Rosalina then snapped back to reality to answer the question.

"Huh?! Oh yeah I'm fine!" Rosalina nervously laughed. Lucario then walked away to get more boxes.

Falco was unbuckling Leffen while Bernice was grabbing boxes. "There you go, Leffen." He put Leffen on the ground so he could walk freely. Soon, a gold limo pulled up while blasting trap hits, it was Roy.

Rosalina soon knew it was the rich little snob, Lucario and the rest looked up.

"What's up bitches?" hollered Roy. He was in shades and in his swim trunks, with a duck floatie.

"Roy, you little no good money grabbing little bitch! What are you doing here?!" Rosalina snapped. Roy then inched back from the southern belle's outlash.

"Woah chill bro, I just came to say thanks for letting me rent the spot! The bitches love it! Now I can 7 bouncy houses!" Roy smiled. Rosalina then grew red and angry she then yelled a war cry and started to yank Roy's hair.

"THAT WAS OUR FUCKING SPOT YOU LITTLE FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU COME IN WITH YOUR SLY FAKE ASS GRATITUDE JUST TO RUB IN MY FACE THAT YOU HAVE 7 FUCKING BOUNCY HOUSES!"

Roy was screaming and Berince pulled Rosalina off of Roy instantly.

"Girl! Really?" Bernice asked. Rosalina then shuddered, this was not the proper thing to do.

"Oh my...i ...I apologize..please forgive me." Rosalina then ran back into the mall.

* * *

Back at the parking lot. The clubs were still fighting over the parking spot.

"Give us the spot!" Toadette cried. She wanted to get light up skechers to match her dress.

Marth then yelled again, "Uh hello! We have to get new uniforms you fucking dicks!"

Cia then blew up, "ARGH! SOMEONE SHUT THESE BABBLING FUCKERS UP! LUIGI DO SOMETHING! IM TRYING TO SLEEP"

Luigi nodded and got out the car, He walked over to the two smashers and slapped them, then proceeding to go back inside the car.

"Anyways, why do you want the spot? So you can go protest right outside of Hot Topic?" Zelda asked.

"No bitch, so we can crash in at Journeys and hopefully run you over!" Lucas yelled.

Lucina then drove the limo away. Dark pit raised his eyebrows, "Wait where the hell are we going?" Lucina shushed Dark Pit. She then turned to be at the back of Cute Toot House's limo.

"Cia! your staff!" Lucina ordered. She then switched with and Watch, "Cover me."

"Beep beep" which translated to "lmao k"

Lucina then got Cia's spear and raised it out the window.

Soon, Toadette saw out of the rear window what was going on. "Ummm Palutena..their aiming a spear at us!" Everyone freaked including Omanyte who secretly climbed in because he wanted a pretzel. Palutena then quickly reacted, "Reflect!" And the projectile bounced off.

"WHAT IN THE SHREK?" The HTK blurted in unison. Lucina then grinned, "Don't worry, plan two is about to start!" She then signaled Shadow. Shadow smirked and the limo transformed into a robot. "Give us the spot, fuckers!" Dark Pit scoffed as he position himself in a seat. Luigi then shuddered, some how he was out of the robot.

'Uh hey-a guys this is like-a scary can we-a.." Luigi gulped,

"Luigi, get in the fucking robot." Lucas sneered. He then scrambled to a seat. Pit then tsked at the robot.

"Pittoo how could you? All for a parking lot?"

"Can you shut the fuck up before I blast this cannon up your ass?" Dark Pit demanded. Soon the MMMB's limo rode towards it, Ike got out of the car. "Pittoo! STOP POISONING MY SON YOU EDGY BASTARD!" Ike yelled. Lucas then rebuttled, he loved his edgy-bear. His dad wouldn't understand.

"DAD I LOVE HIM! HIM AND I WILL RESTORE HOT TOPIC! AND YOU CAN'T STOP US!" Lucas screamed. Dark Pit felt loved, his edgy lover would do anything for him and with him, even killing that piece of shit Dino they call "Yoshi."

Ike gasped then ordered Marth to transform the car as well. The MMMB then proceeding to transform. Shulk then gave orders, "Hot Topic Krew, hand over the parking spot or else we'll use force!"

Dark Pit then laughed, he laughed really hard then collected himself and gave orders as well. "OK, then suck. my. dick you meme loving piece of shit." Marth then got enraged, he then stole the mircophone, "No one gets away with that kind of dirty remark! Little Mac! Lock on Target!"

Dark Pit then shot back, "Very well then, Wolf! Defense Mode ready!"

"Target aqcuired! Sir!" Little Mac confirmed. Marth then folded his hands, "Excellent. Ready your Blaster, Nikki!"

"Blaster at full, Sir!" Nikki responded.

Lucina just then aimed at Nikki's seat. "Target on lock." She mumbled.

Marth then pointed all shounen-like, "FIRE!"

Just then a whistle blew, it was mall security.

"The hell are you guys doing?" The mall cop asked, it was Paul Blaurt Mall Cop.

Dark Pit cursed under his breath. Marth did the same.

"Officer! I can explain! These two idiots were fighting over a parking spot! It was clearly taken!" Jigglypuff said as she grinned menacely behind the cop's back.

Paul then looked at the two mecha models as he give each club, including the CTH, a ticket.

"One hundred dollars?!" Lucina yelled. She barely has two!

"Wait! Why are WE getting punished?!" Zelda asked. Cia, from a distance, laughed.

"And You let them continue? As a mall cop! Its my duty to protect the mall! Remember to report any thing to me! Missy!" He then sanged the national anthem and pit chimed in, as well as Megaman.

Zelda huffed and folded her arms. Pit and Megaman soon made out.

"You better pay your tickets! Or else court!" Paul then rode away on his blinged-out segway.

* * *

"Oh my! Everything is looking swell!" Rosalina cheerfully added, no sign of the HTK or MMMB or CTH. All the booths were up and many people were engaging in conversations about the southern life.

Bernice was trying out the Pigs and Grits, "Ya know Ma' can set up a food truck here and make some hood tacos" (Yes this is a real episode, please watch it, its fucking ridiculous)

Falco was walking with Leffen and Lucario and Bowser were looking at the sorts of tents. "How about this one? Suggested the Koopa King. Lucario then skimmed at it, "I don't know..I was hoping something much smaller."

The couple was soon cut off by Falco trying to catch Leffen. "Leffen! That's not a toy!" Leffen was holding a spatula while running when, his father caught him, he started to cry. He was trying to wavedash out of his father's grip. Falco then carried Leffen back to the playpen that Rosalina set up when they were setting up.

Leffen stopped crying as he attention was caught by a bouncy ball.

Meta Knight was playing the guitar to entertain the people but his strings broke so he stopped playing.

* * *

The HTK ran to the entrance after they spilled marbles after them. "That will teach them! Laughed Shadow. Lucina ripped the door open and barricade the door before any other member came in. Shadow and Mewtwo stayed with her, Cia stopped.

"Cia keep going! Don't worry about us!" Lucina said. Cia then nodded, "Give them hell!" and ran. They heard bombs exploding around them, the CTH and MMMB weren't happy.

"IM GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF DARK PIT!" Marth visciously yelled as he tried to barge the door open.

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD FAT ASS!" Zelda she helped as well.

Lucina then stopped, she ripped the door open and closed it quickly, darted at both with her the sword. Shadow and Mewtwo then kept it closed.

The rest finally stopped at the Hot Topic, to their surprise.

"wHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?" Dark Pit screamed. Hot Topic and Journeys even Forever 21 were rented out for the event. Rosalina waved goodbye at a customer buying pigs and grits when she saw Dark Pit, she gasped and hid under the counter. "Meta!" She frantically panicked. Meta Knight looked and noticed the angry pack of edgy teens and a wolf.

Cia saw the Knight and glared, "You!" She then walked up to him. "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FUCKING STEEL PIECE OF SHIT! OUR PLAN IS NOW RUINED!" Cia then fell to her knees. Bernice then noticed the HTK crew. "What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled. Dark Pit then flinched, "Ah! Fatzilla!"

Shulk came running and noticed the event, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO FOREVAH 21!?" Shulk screamed at Bernice. He then looked at Dark Pit and back to Bernice. "YOU WERE WORKIN WIT EM ALL DIS TIME YOU FOOKIN BACKSTABBA!"

"WHAT?! BERNICE RIDES ALONE!" Bernice yelled.

Marth and other meme'bers then came by, with his hair all ruffled and clothes tattered. He spat out a tooth and walked in. "Shulk! Did you get hurt baby? That sword-wielding BITCH tore up my attire but don't worry Zelda took care of her."

Cia was enraged and jumped Marth, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCINA YOU FUCKING DICK!"

Toadette and the Coot Tooters then came in, "AHH H MY JOURNEYS! ARGHHH WHO EVER DID THIS SHALL PAY!"

"WHO DID THIS!" all clubs screamed in unison.

Shaken, Rosalina was tearing up, "I DID!"

"I DID! I PLANNED IT! I'M SORRY!"

Dark Pit then looked at everyone. "What? You did this? You LITTLE FUCKI-"

A sword then dropped, everyone turned around and saw a hand appear, then a body, a tattered lady with blue hair, Lucina who was carrying someone.

"Hey!, here's your princess." Lucina said as she dropped Zelda on the ground. "You fucking Cute Toot dicks."

Mario then fainted, Soon then Pit. Palutena was horrified, "YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS!" screamed Jigglypuff.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you were trying to kill Mewtwo the other day!" Cia scoffed. She then ran over to Lucina, who hugged her. "So glad you're ok!" Cia had tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Rosalina just saw the clubs! How will this end? Great or Bad? Find out in Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: The Final Scoop of Grit!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fantasia of CanDONG

Chapter 8: Fantasia of CanDONG.

Palutena heard the shocking news about JigglyPuff trying to kill Mewtwo.

"Jiggly..? Is that true?"

Zelda stepped in, "Of course not! Fat Albert is lying!"

Cia turned around, "She said Jiggly dumbass, Not petty bitch."

Zelda growled at Cia's remarks. "Oh fuck you, you son of a bitch! You're lucky I didn't rip off your hair while I had the chance!"

Little Mac added a detail, "But Mewtwo was in the Black SUV so how could they kill him?"

Toadette chimed in, "See? We weren't trying to kill him!"

Lucario also contributed, "Bernice, do you remember the night of Leffen's birth? Do you remember what happened outside?"

Bernice was puzzled, but a lightbulb came through!

"Yeah! That Mewtwo guy and pink marshmellow were fighting!" Bernice said. Zelda started to infuriate.

Lucario smiled, "Good and what happened when we were driving to the mansion?"

"Mewtwo popped out of the backseat! With duck tape on his mouth." Little Mac smiled.

Lucario then faced directly at the Hot Topic Krew, "Did any of you see Mewtwo during the night and morning of these two days?"

All the members shook their heads.

Lucario bowed, "There is the witnesses statements and the evidence."

"HOLD IT!" Toadette screamed with her raspy-smoker voice.

"Who knows! Mewtwo wanted to kill us!"

Lucario cleared his throat, "Yes about that Black SUV, Little Mac when you went to get the SUV, who did you see at the car first?"

"Uh..Zelda and Jigglypuff!" Little Mac answered as he played with Leffen.

And what did they tell you that where they were going to?" Lucario asked.

"On a grocery-run because Lady Palutena ordered them." Bernice abruptly stated.

Palutena looked surprised, "A grocery-run? I never said anything about that."

"YOU GUYS AGAIN?"

Everyone turned around to witness, Paul Blart Mall Cop, steaming with rage.

"Is that Paul Blart?" Bernice asked.

"YOU GUYS NEARLY DESTROYED THE WHOLE MALL ASWELL! MY MALL MY PEOPLE! HOW DARE YOU!" Paul raged as he segwayed his way to the crowd.

Pit then stepped in, "Paul! I can explain!"

"FUCK YOU ANGEL BOY! YOUR LITTLE SMASH CREW HAS DONE ENOUGH, ITS TIME!" Paul Blart then ripped off his pants, all the smashers cried in agony.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT." everyone screamed. Lucario fainted while Falco covered Leffen's eyes.

"It seems to look healthy." said he looked at his crotch.

"Hehe! My CanDONG! Masahiro granted me my wish to destroy you little shits!" Paul Blart said.

"MAN THAT IS GROSS!" Bernice yelled.

"We have to already pay 100 dollars to the courts, shouldn't that just be our punishment?" Zelda cried.

"My CanDONG can destroy you all! aHAHAHAAHA!" Paul screeched in enjoyment. He shot through the wall, people moved out the way. Everyone in the mall panicked.

The smashers began to fight the mall cop.

"Umm I'm not fighting with Fat ass!" Zelda replied.

"There's no way we're fighting with MMMB!" HTK said.

"Well suck it up! We are all in this!" Bernice said, "This Mall is gonna go down, if we have to die fighting to protect this mall! Then so be it!"

"Bernice is right, we may hate each other but..We have each other through thick and thin." Rosalina added. "Let's kick Paul's ass!"

"Right!" The smashers said, in excitement.

Lucina soon ran to the food court where Paul was at the moment. "Cia! Give me your foot!"

Cia raised her foot on the Lucina's hand, "Go up there and catch his attention, Mewtwo and Lucario will start throwing projectiles."

Lucina ordered.

"Alright Let's do this!"

Back at the event , Rosalina signaled all the people to evacuate.

" , please take Leffen home." Falco ordered. Leffen started to retailate and shook his head. "Leffen..please." Leffen said No. started his way down the mall with Leffen, screaming and crying.

Bernice and Rosalina helped the people back to their cars and Palutena reflected the whole parking lot.

"Lucas and The Pits! Go back the food court to help with Lucina! She needs all of us! We will meet you there!" Palutena ordered.

"Yes Lady Palutena!" Pit said as he ran. Dark Pit sucked his teeth.

"Pittoo..for the mall?" Palutena said. Dark Shit looked,away, "only for this time!" He rushed and ran.

Lucario and Mewtwo were charging their attacks while Cia caught his attention.

"Yo! Mall Cop! Look over here you dick!" Paul looked over at the girl then started to charge at her, Cia smirked and signaled the two psychic Pokemon to fire.

"Alright boys, FIRE!" The tactician commanded, As she back flipped out of the food court, Lucario and Mewtwo jumped over the ledge to meet face to face with Paul.

"Lol nope." Paul Blart wagged his finger, launching his dick cannon at Lucario and Mewtwo.

"Oh sHIT!" Lucario yipped, Mewtwo made a barrier and protected Lucario.

Paul Blart jumped over Mewtwo's barrier and running towards the event, again.

"Lucina! After him!" Mewtwo yelled. Lucina dashed to meet with Paul and to stop him with her sword.

"Time to tip the scales!" Lucina roughly swung her sword at Paul's cannon, roughly cutting it.

"NOO MY DICKCANNON!" Paul said as Lucina slashed his cannon to pieces.

Palutena then heard a vortex opening, she quickly dashed to the entrance, the purple-black cloud opened which revealed a man in a cloak, humming himself the Smash Bros Melee menu theme.

"Hey...he looks familiar." Bernice said. She was right, it was the man himself, Masahiro Sakurai.

"Hello my smashers, I have see you survived the attack I sent out." Masahiro smiled.

"You fucker!" Cia gnarled.

"FUcking DiCK!" Shulk shouted at the man.

"This isn't over you, I hope you realized that it was my job to create you and now I can tAKE YOU OUT!" Samurai laughed as he fades away.

Finally, it was morning, Rosalina stood up and saw the day. "Sakurai wants to destroy us?"

Bernice took her sunglasses off, "Damn...this is bad.."

"He can't stop us!" encouraged Little Mac.

"He can't defeat us so easily! We are stronger than him and all his terrible henchthings! Plus! We have Bernice!"

All the smashers looked at the sun rising. They blew air out themselves. This was gonna be a rough adventure..

Ahh sorry for the delay! Part 1 just ended and now let's get into Part 2!


	9. Special! Guess Who's Coming to Visit?

**Last time, Rosalina's pigs and grit were successful and rather enjoyed by hundreds. Yet, HTK, CTH and MMMB ended their fight for a parking spot due the discovery of the social event. Now they defeated Paul Blart, one of Masahiro's henchmen. What will happen next?**  
**Special! Guess Who's coming to visit?**

* * *

"I TOLD YOU HANGING OUT WITH THAT DARK PIT WAS A BAD IDEA LUCAS." Ike yelled at his son, Lucas after the incident with the parking spot and the Pigs and Grit event. The mercenary tried so many times to help his son and protect him from evil.

"DAD! I LOVE HIM!" Lucas defended his edgy boyfriend, He hated his dad due to him not approving the LuPittoo ship. He was more of a Bowcario shipper like the author.

"NO! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Ike demanded that Lucas goes upstairs to his room. Lucas sucked his teeth and ran to his room, He was fed up, He wanted his Dark Pit to comfort him from his dad.

Ike then sunken on the couch, he ate his fried chicken depressingly. He then started to cry while he ate his chicken.

* * *

"Leffen! Leffen! It's time for bed!" Falco ranged, He was looking for his son, who grew rapidly then the average baby. He already walked and garbled a few words like; "triple" "headshot" and "dota2". For a one week-old, he was a super MLG baby.

"Daaa..dada" Leffen playfully walked around his father, he was walking around the manor, exploring.

"There you are! C'mon let's clean that food off of you!" Falco said as he picked up his mango son. It's been a week since he saw the father, He kinda missed him but he was too busy training for EVO 2015.

"YOOOHOO!" chimed a voice, it was Roy, the prince of douchecanoe-land. Falco sighed, he didn't want any visitors.

"Hello Roy..fancy seeing you here." Falco said, in a monotone voice. Roy then pulled his shades down as he walked to look at Leffen, Who was too busy playing with the water in the tub.

"Woah, check out the new falco! Soo who's the lucky girl?" Roy nudged Falco, which resulting in Falco blushing.

"Actually Roy..." Falco started. Peach then came in,

"Falco! You have a visitor!" Peach said, she soon ran back to the hallway.

Falco was confused, who was gonna visit him? Fox was in Argentina for a Sun Dried Raisins concert and Slippy...wait who the fuck likes slippy, fuck slippy, Slippy caused my school's boys locker room to catch on fire. Slippy is the devil.

Falco walked to the main door when he saw who he thought it was, It was Mang0. He rushed to hug him, Mang0 hugged back.

"How's was regionals?" Falco asked as he rested on Mang0's shoulder.

Mang0 held Falco tighter, "sigh I went to the wrong event..so l left and went home. How's Leffen?"

Falco then released from the hug, "Ah, he's fine, he is actually learning words...he knows 5."

Roy then walked in, "hey I was looking for yo- woah oh hoh oh! I didn't know you swing that way! Y'know that is totally cool! So Leffen is actually adopted eh?"

Falco twitched his left eye, Little Mac was walking towards kitchen when he realized Mang0 came back.

"MANG0 YOU'RE BACK!" Little Mac then jumped on the man,who was uncomfortable.

"Hehe Hey...uhmm ..big..Mac?" Mang0 confusedly said.

"You can call me anything you want!" Little Mac then whispered in Mang0's ears, "Say one word and I'm yours."

Falco kicked Little Mac so far that he landed and broke a vase that contained ashes of Greninja's Grandmother.

"10 YEARS!" Greninja screamed as he wept for his dead granny also because Sakurai nerfed him, tHANKs DAD.

"Soo, you hungry?" Falco asked Mang0. Mang0 denied, he wasn't hungry also because he realized Falco can't cook for shit, like Slippy. Slippy is the reason why my P.E teacher's computer became infested with porn, Fuck Slippy.

Falco walked upstairs with Mang0 when he heard vibrations and things jittering.

"What the hell is that?" Bernice said as she was in her bathrobe with cucumber slices on her eyes.

"Oh god its them!" Wii Fit Trainer was disgusted, "Ugh, can they keep it down."

"Who?" Falco questioned. Mang0 was also confused.

"Bowser and Lucario! I don't know how they do it but whatever.." Wii Fit Trainer said as she went to the water cooler.

"You said it boss!" Wii Fit Pad said.

"Who the fuck said you can talk? Get back in the room you fucking plastic piece of shit!" Wii Fit Trainer spat at the pad who went back to the room, scared.

"Dadddaa!" Leffen cheerily said as he walked to hug Mang0.

"Hey sport! How's my little angel?" Mang0 said as he picked up Leffen.

Leffen started to talk gibberish, which he was usually fluent in.

"Oh soo whose leffen's surrogate mother?" Roy some how magically popped in, Falco's lovely smile faded, "I gave birth to him, Roy."  
"WhAT HOWWWWW? OMG? HOW?" Roy exclaimed as he threw money on the ground.

Falco rolled his eyes so far, he then pushed Roy, "Goodbye Roy, come back never."

Marth came running in, with a bathrobe with his hair, faintly red like, bubbles on his face as well, "LOOK WHAT THESE DAMN HOT TOPIC EDGY BITCHES DID TO MY HAIR!"

Falco saw the blue fading to red and whistled, "Woah..."

From afar, Cia and Mewtwo snickered as they were holding the kool-aid packets.

"They bleached your hair again?" Shulk asked as he was playing the piano, he was very much skilled in musical instruments. He always loved to play Visual-Kei songs on the grand piano. Shulks loves Visual Kei.

"AHHa look at pretty boy! Hey! You loving the new colour, Marth?" Cia giggled like an eleven-year old.

Marth huffed, "FUCK YOU, WHORE BAG BITCH!"

She stopped giggling and paid attention to Mang0. She took a deeper look and walked over to him, seductively.  
"Why, hello there..you lost?" She said.

Falco then pushed her out of the way, "Move along Cia..he's taken."

"I highly doubt he fucked you, bird shit." Cia snarled.

"Uh..." Mang0 included, Leffen walked out of the room with no clothes on.

"Jesus Leffen! Put some clothes on!" Falco said, shockingly.

Leffen walked near Mang0, he picked him up.

"Wait..there's another bird! WTF!" Cia quickly noticed Mang0 holding Leffen. "is...THAT YOUR SON?"

Falco sighed, "Yes Cia! GOD DO I HAVE TO MAKE A FUCKING ANNOUNCEMENT THAT LEFFEN IS MY BABY?"

"Let us do it!" Nana and Popo popped out of the bath tub, there's a hole down which leads to The North Pole. They both grabbed microphones that connected to the speakers outside.  
"ATTENTION EVERYONE! FALCO LOMBARDI HAS A KID!" They pointed to Mang0, "THIS IS THE DUDE WHOSE PULLOUT GAME WAS WEAK! HE IS THE FATHER!"

Falco jumped, "You bad little shits! I'm so glad they're not in this installment."

Somewhere, the author cried so hard, they spilled doritos out their heart.

Mang0 then grabbed his bags..."I'm just gonna go..I'll come back the next month..OK?" He kissed Falco on the lips and on Leffen's cheeks.

"Wait! No! Mang0!" Falco yelled. The door closed, leaving falco very angry.

* * *

"Ah..thanks for getting that parasite off my back, Lucario." Bowser huffed in relief. The parasite on his back was killing him. So Lucario charged up his Aura Sphere and blasted it off, trying many times.

"No problem, any thing for my sweet precious koopa king." Lucario teased as he rubbed his shoulders.

Loud banging was heard outside from the room and Lucario went to check it out.

"What's that noise?" Lucario questioned. He opened his door to reveal an angry falco chasing Little Mac and Cia all over the place.

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU" Falco screamed as he loaded his gun. Marth laughed as he turned around to go back to his room but Falco soon caught him.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING OFF THIS EASY, BITCH" Falco screeched in Marth's ears. Marth is now deaf.

* * *

**Aww Mang0 didn't stay! Those stupid smashers always ruining lovey-dovey time with Falco and Mang0! Plus! Leffen can speak! But will Falco start putting him in daycare? Find out in Bernice Joins Smash Bros: Part 2!**


	10. Chapter 9: Acceleration of Dank Aura!

**2 WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Our fellows smashers, Lucario and Pichu are training for the upcoming PokeMania, a wrestle event for fighting Pokemon, I don't know why Pichu is training, Pichu is fucking small, someone take him away before he hurts himself.

"Alright Lucario! 50 sit-ups and 100 jumping jacks." Pichu said with his red jumper and fake brown mustache.

Lucario nodded and did 50 sit-ups, he was definitely ready for this PokeMania.

"YOU WANNA WIN DONCHA? GET OUT THERE AND KICK SOME POKE BUTT DARN IT! Pichu yelled to the Heavens, he was pumped about the event.

Lucario started to 100 jumpjacks when Charizard walked in.

"Getting ready for the PokeMania event, eh Lucario?" The dragons snouted.

Pichu walked over to Charizard, "Charizard! You're back from Hell!"

"Yeah...so?" Charizard said as he looked his nails.

"How was it? Was it scary?" Pichu asked the Lizard-Dragon.

"Not really, I expecting Satan to be well-endowe-" Charizard was soon hushed by Lucario.

"AHEMM" Lucario said as he covered Pichu's ears. Pichu is like not even 5 years old.

"Oh.." Charizard said, "well anyways, I have to go, doctor appointment."

"Will you come back?" Pichu asked, as he tugged Charizard's foot. Charizard looked at Pichu, his eyes started to swell. "Someone protect this kid, he's too precious." Charizard said as he held Pichu, closely.

Charizard flew away to the clinic, letting out a dragon roar. Pichu turned to Lucario and blew his whistle, "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING FOR HUH?! GET BACK TO EXERCISING! POKEMANIA IS NO JOKE U FAT FURRY CANOLI!"

Lucario rushed to do his push-ups, PokeMania was very soon, he couldn't waste any time.

* * *

On the other side of the Mansion, The CTH was preparing for a lovely cute picnic.

"Hmm, we have some sandwiches and some fancy wine for Lady Palutena!" Pit sorted all the baskets, he wanted this to be an exciting picnic. He also packed fruit, crackers, guns, some chemicals, and silverware.

"I hope Zelda brings her world-famous watercress salad!" Pit hoped, in delight. He suddenly forgot to invite his mecha-cutie boyfriend, MegaMan. He dialed his phone number and it started to ring.

"Hello?" Megaman answered.

"Hey Cutie Pie! My house is holding a picnic! Would you like to come?" Pit asked, as he crossed his fingers.

"Sure! I will be there!" Megaman exclaimed as he jumped out of bed.

Pit said goodbye and silently jumped around in a cherish way, he was so excited! Even though he sees MegaMan every single day, wHO CARES?!

MegaMan jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, recharging himself. After the bathroom, he cleaned himself up. Then he ran outside to go to the Smash Mansion. He couldn't wait to see Pit. But something cut off his guard, a sword and a spear.

"Hello there.." A sly voice called to him. He stopped and looked around. It was Cia.

"Off to see your angel boyfriend?" Lucina questioned as she held her sword. Megaman quickly nodded, he was scared.

"Where are you gonna met him at?" Lucina asked. Megaman quickly answered, "To a picnic! The Cute Toot House is holding it!"

Cia grabbed him, "a picnic huh? So those weaboos fucks think they're gonna get away with what they did, tHAT EASY!?" She tighten her grip. "Sorry Johnny-Five, your little boyfriend can wait."

* * *

"102..103...105!" Pichu yelled, "Lucario! You did 105 pushups! You're ready!" Lucario got up from his position, "you really think so?"

Pichu nodded, "Yeah! But not yet! We need to practice our fighting!" Pichu stood up and held blockers on top of his head. "Hit me Lucario!" The rat said as he eagerily waited. The aura-filled pokemon nodded and gave his best shot. Which Pichu realized that it was a bad idea and went flying.

"PICHU~~~" The electric rat screamed as he crashed outside a window. Lucario's eyes widened and ran to go check on Pichu, "Pichu! Are you alright?" He ran out of the training room and across the courtyard where Rosalina, Meta Knight, Bernice and Little Mac were hanging out.

"Have you seen Pichu anywhere, he kinda went flying.." Lucario asked. Bernice shook her head, she was too busy on her phone. Rosalina shook her head aswell. Little Mac spoke up, "Pichu is probably in that bush."

The bush shaked, Pichu soon came out of the bush. "Lu...car..io..help why is Little Mac small..." He sighed as he was tattered and bruised.

"Lucario what the fuck did you do?" Bernice cautioned, she picked up the poor rat as he was on his last leg.

Pichu tried really hard to speak but it came out all mumbled.

"era...dic..ate...ca..pitalism.." Pichu said in a low whisper like voice. Lucario rushed to Pichu, who kept coughing.

"Oh my god, Pichu! I'm so sorry! C'mon buddy let's get you to !" Lucario picked Pichu up and headed to the medical room.

* * *

"Pit do you have the sandwiches?" Toadette asked.

"Yeah, in this basket!" Pit said as he grabbed the pink frilly basket to put on the table.

"Great! This is all we needed!" Jigglypuff said. Zelda soon came in with a foil-wrapped bowl, "OK guys let's head to the park."

"Hold on guys" Pit said, he whipped out his phone, he dialed MegaMan's number.

"Brrrrrrrrrr"

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Lucina and Cia were driving back into the Smash Mansion, They both heard a vibration.

"Hey whose phone is that?" Cia asked.

"Probably Robot-boy." Lucina said. She reached over the seat which MegaMan was tied up. She grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Lucina answered.

"Hey Cutie Pie? I just wanna know where you are...I'm worried..." Pit said.

Lucina tries to impersonate MegaMan's voice, "Uh...yeah I'm gonna be uh..late."

Pit squealed, "EEEEE! OK, *sigh* I can't wait till you come over to the picnic, there's a willow tree all isolated, I can't wait to feel your robo co-"

Lucina eyes widened at what the angel was saying, she threw the phone out the window. "What the FUCK?"

Cia noticed Lucina's face being confused. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Robo-boy's boyfriend is fucking nasty! God, I should have let you answer it, so much for being holy!" Lucina said.

Pit walked to the park with the others.

* * *

"Dr. Mario! Help! I accidentally punched Pichu and now he is hurt!" said Lucario. noticed the electric rat, bruised with red-baggy eyes.

"Lucario! Pichu may have been dead! But since this miracle happened, he is now stable!" Dr. Mario explanied.

"Miracle? What miracle?" Lucario asked.

"Your aura punch! Its a dank ass punch!" said.

"Dank...like...cannibis? Bu-" Lucario was soon stopped by the doctor.

"Listen to his speech." encouraged.

"Bubssy 3d iz teh beeeeeUSUT GayyME EvAR? hey...Disney..sheeee blond and like she's has a cartoon version. Who is she? ¿" Pichu spoke in gibberish.

"You mean Lizzy McGuire?" Lucario asked, Pichu eyes widened, "LIZZY MCGUIREEE? OHHH HAV U EVER EATEN A CAT LOL SO RANDOM, XD."

"Your Aura punch may had some weed. But he will be fine." stated.,

"I,hope so..I don't really like hurting.." Lucario said. He quickly paced back and forth...what about the PokeMania? What's gonna happen to poor Lucario.

* * *

**Dank power? Lucario got some dank moves! But how will the other contestants react? Also! A special someone will be summon by his dank powers! Find out in the next chapter**!


	11. Chapter 10: kush! Welcome to Chili

**Last time, Lucario found out his aura is picking up some marijuana vibes but he doesn't know what is triggering it. Also, CTH is holding a picnic but MegaMan got abducted! What is Cia mad about and how will HTK handle i**t?

* * *

Chapter 10: the dank deity themselves!

"But Doctor...How can I stop this power before it unleashes and almost kill everyone?" Lucario said as he looked at Pichu, whose ass is baked AF.

"You can't stop this kush power!" informed, He went over to the computer and started to run some tests. " Lucario, the velocity of your punch is about 2.5 m/s! That's incrediblely fast! 12 bricks can be punched in there! You can literally get a whole stadium high!"

Lucario yelped, "I can get that many people high?" The prestigious doctor nodded which made Lucario stunned.

The Doctor then changed his facial expression, "But watch out for the dank deity, she's very power-hungry and will try to control your weed powers."

"Dank Deity? But how?" Lucario was puzzled, who is this dank goddess?

exhaled and sat Lucario down to tell him the Lore of the Kush Goddess;

"Once, far away in $wAGMAST3R LAND, Lord Snoop wanted a new council. He realized that his fresh council men spent all the coin money on Baja Blast Mountain Dew fountains and hookers and Snoop needed to pay the utilities bills in God Jesus's house. A Deity then stepped in, She wanted to help but Snoop needed to surrender his Dank powers. Snoop blindly agreed but the goddess transformed him into a weed staff and she still uses it to this day."

Lucario looked at his paws, his aura was that powerful. "Dank Goddess? How can I stop her?"

Doctor Mario shook his head: "You can't, she's that damn powerful! Snoop's weed power was the same amount of God, Jesus, Billy Mays, Copy That and Omanyte's powers combined!" shook Lucario, "Watch out for her! She can and will kill you for your supreme weed power!"

The Pokemon looked at the ground, worried, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Let me go! You are the evil people Pit warned me about!" MegaMan shouted while he was wiggling, trying to escape.

Cia crackled, she then crouched down to meet with the Robot's height. "That's right! Now shut the fuck up before I decide to throw you in the river! and Later, your little ~lovey dovey angel~ can join you as well! "

Lucina got out of the car, "Hey Cia, are you sure it's in there? Lucina quickly pointed at the entrance of the Cute Toot House.

Cia nodded as she filed her EVIL nails, "MariotehDickHead and Hyrule's Bitchy McSlut of the Year did put it here."

The swordwoman walked up the door, the frame was pink as well as the knob, purely disgusting. She let out a mild "eww" reaction to the colour choices the house was decorated in. But thankfully, the house was easier to differ from other houses so when ever they want to do stuff like this, they know where to go. Lucina twisted the knob but it wouldn't go further, "It's locked.." She glanced at MegaMan and grabbed him, "Hey! Open this door!"

MegaMan then glared at the two HTK members, "Why should i ? I don't help evil people! Wait till Pit heards about this!"

Cia mocked MegaMan's words, "wait till I get my boyfriend~~~then after that I'm gonna have sex with him while imagining him as Andrew Jackson!" She started to make kisses noises which made the cyborg cringed.

Lucina said fuck it and barged the door down, "They deserve of have every single thing in this hell hole to be broken but umm, I'm actually really happy so meh. Alright Cia, go get the gem. They won't probably be back till like later in the day."

This gave Cia a wide smile, "Lucina..do you wanna pay those fat fucks a visit? Misery loves company y'know." The swordwoman smirked, nothing was really happening and since they were banned for a week from the mall since the dickcannon incident; they liked to fuck with people, especially fat weaboos. "Lol, let's do it."

* * *

"BeRNICE! THE STOVE!" Falco screamed, the gang tried making some food but ROSALINA decided to try baking on HIGH.

"Ahh my stars! I sorry I thought the timer only went up to 9 minutes!" Little Mac steamed, " NO COUNTRY BITCH! THATS 9 HOURS WTF iS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Bowser tried fanning but the stove officially exploded, everyone ducked.

"Well..I think gravy n' biscuits is not on tonight's menu.." Rosalina tried to make light of the situation.

"REALLY, YOU THINK ?!" the gang said at Rosalina.

Samus and Fox walked in, "What the hell happened?" The bounty hunter and co-pilot looked at the gang on the floor.

"Heh,heh...I tried making southern food but ehhh I don't really have experience with electiric stoves..." Rosalina explained as she brushed herself off. Bernice stepped in, "Baby girl, let me take care of it next time because you have senor metal over there calling it, "El Diablo" or something."

Meta Knight was in fetal position, reciting a Spanish prayer over and over.

Everyone started to clean up the disaster. Including Reckless safety dude, he is kinda reckless..

* * *

Somewhere in $WAGMa$T3R LAND...

A goddess, of vibrant blond hair, stood on a cloud. "I sense power.." She sniffed, "dank power.." She started to lick her lips, what an easy catch~

She dropped down from her cloud to land on the ground. She quietly laughed to herself and her theme song, DankStorm by DankRude started to play. Her staff kept twitching and it was calling it to the powerful weed power.

"C'mon Lord Snoop, work your magic kush sensor!" The goddess held the staff high, beaming a greenish hue to the sky, which turned into an arrow. "Ah-hah! Wait..that's Pit's place? Who would be having weed at that place, they're all good kids and shit! I s2g , pit put himself in time-out one time because he said "crap"!" The goddess shrugged and walked towards the smash mansion.

* * *

Back at the medical room, Pichu's eyes went back to normal, he stopped being high and stupid.

"L-lucario, what happened?" Pichu said weak-like, he was still hurt from the massive punch.

" Uh..nothing really..you fell down some stairs!" Lucario lied but he couldn't tell Pichu about his dank powers!

"Oh..OK" Pichu smiled as he went back to rest.

"Soooo you're the ultimate dank smell?" A voice suddenly started to appear. Lucario looked up to finally meet eye to eye with the kush goddess, Viridi Verizon Snoop McSwag welcome to Chili's Smith.

* * *

**The Kush goddess has finally arrived! Ahhh but Cia and Lucina are gonna go destroy the picnic! Well they accomplish whatever they want to accomplish? Will Viridi gain control of the dank kush and possibly Lucario? Will Rosalina actually cook or make more mistakes? Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: I Dream of Moon Pies

**Previously, Viridi suddenly appeared to take Lucario's weed powers. Cia and Lucina break in to take back their gem of some sort. And Rosalina fucking sucks at cooking but can Lucario fight off Viridi's wishes? **

**Chapter 11: I dream of Moon Pies**

* * *

"Who are you?!" Lucario barked because he kinda looks like Anubis who was a dog hybrid thingy. Viridi snickered as she flipped her hair, which released weed aroma. Lucario quickly covered his nose.

"You have some dank powers, eh?" Viridi slyly looked at the Pokemon.

Lucario stood back, "Why...why do you ask?" Viridi smacked her lips, "Quit with the questions you fucking scared bitch! studdering n' shit."

Lucario gazed on the ground, he was truly scared.

"Now, let me see that Weed Power!" Viridi insisted Lucario. Lucario shook his head, "No! Doctor Mario warned me about you! You're that goddess that destroyed Snoop Dogg! You're gonna do the same to me!" Lucario said as his tail was between his legs, wait does Lucario have a tail?

Viridi elegantly stepped down to meet face to face with the Pokemon. "Listen here you little scrawny piece of PokeShit, show me that weed power or else this STAFF IS GOING UP YOUR ASS!" Lucario quickly ran out of the doctor's office to escape Viridi's claws. "COME BACK HERE!" Viridi said as she followed Lucario. The Pokemon was hopping over counters and desk he soon lost of track of where he was going. Viridi was strongly determined to catch the pokemon but something caught her eye, a gem. Glistening, with a greenish-hue, ovalic shaped like a clean cut gem. She gasped lightly and picked up the stone. "You! I was looking for you! Finally! My staff is now complete~ By the gods of Reddit! I will be unstoppable against these nimble humans!" Her staff revealed a greenish gem as well, She took the gem and walked right out of the area.

"Little doggie wants to play eh? Fine, We'll play." Viridi smiled as she dashed through the hall.

* * *

"Dammit!" Cia yelled while she was looking for her gem. "Those dick sucking

bitches probably hid the gem somewhere new."

Lucina whistled while keeping an eye Mega man; "Maybe they probably took it with them, My dad has an issue where he wouldn't trust anyone with his fishstick figurines so he would take them everywhere he went."

Cia sighed, she forgot Lucina's Dad, Chrom, know for literally freaking the fuck out in Long John Silvers when they sold out of fishsticks.

"Hmm, you got a point but why the obsession with fish sticks?" Cia asked as she was scavenging through the drawers.

Lucina shrugged, all she knew was that he would tell Lucina that it was "daddy's private time" and quickly go into his room and lock the door, with the fishstick figurines.

While the two edgy smashers were talking, Megaman kept cutting the rope with one of his back blades, he finally got to the last cut and quickly escaped. He kicked Lucina so that should she would fall, it worked.

"CIA! THAT DAMN ROBOT IS GETTING AWAY!" Lucina yelled as she rose up, clenching her sword.

"FUCK! AFTER HIM!" Cia screamed as she dashed out the house.

Mega man was running towards the Delfino Park while Lucina and Cia were behind him, gaining speed.

As he turned the corner, he felt a cut, he quickly looked back and saw Lucina throwing cold fish sticks.

"Ahhh! Stop throwing fish sticks!" Mega man said he kept trying to dodge the flying fish sticks. Cia looked at Lucina's bucket of fish sticks,

"Where the hell did you get those?" Cia looked at Lucina.

"My father..he gave them to me just in case of an emergency. Then again, I shouldn't touch these..I don't wanna know where they been." Lucina shoved the bucket away and caught the robot.

Mega man started to yell; "Why are you always causing trouble? Thanks to you, WE CANT GO TO THE MALL!"

Cia scrunched her nose and curbstompped the mecha-boy, "Shut the fuck up your little bf's j-pop shit club was part of it too, so don't try fucking coddling them."

Lucina successfully tied Megaman and threw him into the truck they drove in. "They're not that far" Lucina said as she buckled her seatbelt, soon a phone vibrated. It was Cia's.

"Ugh..what now?" Cia grabbed her phone and looked at the name, it was mewtwo.

"Oh fuck me." Cia said as she rolled her eyes, holding the phone to her ear. "What do you want fuckface."

"Hey Fatass, is Lucina with you?" Mewtwo asked.

"Why?" Cia was really puzzled.

"Because Chrom is looking for his fish sticks, and his not feeling well." Mewtwo said as he looked at Chrom, who was on the floor.

Cia soon heard loud wailing; "Uh.."

* * *

"Chrom! Get yo' fatass up man! This ain't nap time." Bernice picked up Chrom, sniffling.

"UgHHAAAAAHHHHH WHYYYYY" Chrom cried as he fell to the floor again, face first. Dark Pit walked over to the two, slurping A white zinfandel capri-sun; "What the fuck are you doing with Fatzilla? And why is fish fuck here?"

"Dark Shit if you don't stop calling me that I s2g I will bulldoze your face to the ground like I did with Perez's CAR!" Bernice steamed.

"Try me, bitch." Dark Pit slurped loudly.

Dark Pit is now missing a nose, should have kept your mouth shut, bitch.

Little Mac stopped by to see who's crying, "Hey I heard wails, I thought it was Lucario and Bowser but I guess its not 4pm yet soooo" he stopped and looked at Chrom, inching like a worm around the floor, crying.

"Oh man, what's wrong with him?" Little Mac asked.

"I don't know but I think we need to exorcize him." Bernice added, "Little Mac, hold him down, we need to get this fishstick demon out!"

* * *

"Oh Lucario, where tHE FUCK ARE YA, BITCH" Viridi said as she destroyed everything in her path. Lucario was shaking in fear from the dank goddess's demands.

"If you don't come out, you won't get a moon pie." Viridi sneered.

Lucario's ears perked, damn he loved Moon Pies, he would literally interrupt ANYTHING for a damn Moon Pie. He gave Bowser a blowjob for a moon pie, but you didn't hear that from me *wink*.

"Moon Pie?" Lucario said as he sniffed, Viridi did have moon pies.

"Yup! Even the ones with M&amp;Ms." Viridi added.

Lucario came running out of his hiding spot to catch the moon pie, he wanted that moon pie.

Viridi threw the Moon Pie at him and she saw him devour it like he was a beast. She grinned as she raised her staff she got from /r/store. "By the gods of Reddit, Show me his strength!" Green Aura began to appear over the Pokemon. To her surprise, It was stronger than she thought.

"Damn...it's even stronger!" She said as she floated down. "Wait till Wiz hears about this!"

Lucario wasn't paying attention, he kept eating that Moon Pie.

* * *

"We're here! Lucina, get that metal shit out of the car." Cia ordered, she was pissed due to the fact her gem was taken and that Zelda took it.

Across the parking lot, the Cute Toot House picnic was going smoothly.

"Oh my these sandwiches! Pit, who made these?" Fox asked. Pit blushed and looked over his shoulder, "I-i did.." Yet, he was worried, Megaman didn't show up yet, He called him 72 times in the last 34 minutes.

"So glad we can finally have a normal day" Zelda smiled, "Even though we're banned from the mall, we have each other!"

Palutena nodded, "Exactly, I also made some tea for you guys, Lana, can you please get me the cups?"

Lana, the blue haired weaboo, got up and nodded. "Of course Palutena-senpai!" She began to sing "Love Love Shine" by Riyu.

Lucina and Cia began walking towards the picnic area, along with MegaMan, all tied up.

"Ahhh~ such a great day, right ...CIA!? LUCINA?!" screamed JigglyPuff, All the Cute Toot House members gasped as the 2 HTK members appeared.

"Hello, fuckers" Cia said as she stomped her heel on the ground. Fox stood up, "What are you doing here?!"

"You guys have my gem!" Cia yelled.

"Ugh, I thought you were here to suck all the food up like the fat fucking vaccum you are" Zelda said as she flipped her hair.

"You FUCKING WHORE COME HERE SO I CAN WRING YOUR NECK WITH YOUR BRAIDS!" Cia was pushed by Lucina.

"Here's the deal, give Cia back the gem or.." Lucina said as she calmed Cia down.

"Or?" Pit asked.

"We'll let him live" Lucina threw Megaman on the ground, tied up.

"bABE!" Pit screamed as he ran to him.

Mega man muffled in joy when he saw Pit, wobbling back and forth to greet him.

Lucina saw the angel going forward the robot and punctured the ground with her sword to create an obstacle.

"One more move wing-boy,and its bye bye to Megaman's robo dick." Lucina said as she moved in his way. Mega man started to muffle loudly after hearing the threat. Pit then stepped back, "..OK. Lady Palutena! They won't give Megaman back!" He immediately ran behind the Goddess.

Palutena tsked at the two edgy smashers, "my, how rude of you two."

"Fuck you green bitch" Cia said. "Now what's it gonna be? My Gem or his life?"

* * *

**Viridi now has Lucario under her command! Also, Cia and Lucina threaten to kill Mega man? For a gem? Bernice and the gang must perform an exorcism on Chrom! But why? Find out in Chapter 12! **


	13. Chapter 12: The Great Escapade! Part 1

_**Previously, Viridi finally got what she wanted and the Cute Toot House encounter the HTK's tactician and the female, Cia and Lucina. Bernice will have to perform an exorcism on Chrom due to irregular behavior he has**._

_Chapter 12: The Great Escapede of Chrom! Part 1_

* * *

Somewhere in Smash Mansion..

"Hold him down!" Bernice said as Chrom was speaking tongue, furiously.

The gang were preparing the ritual while Meta Knight came in with a rosary, water and a bible.

"please god, help me excersize this demon out of this poor marth clone!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"fUCK YOU META SHIT! YOU TOO BERNICE!" Chrom exploded with rage. Little Mac kept wincing at Chrom's strong force and insults being thrown at him.

"Let ME GO MAC! DON'T FUCKING BE ON THEIR SIDE! THEY'RE FUCKING WITH YOU!"

Little Mac was pressured, but Bernice stepped in.

"Chrom shut the hell up" Bernice smacked Chrom across the face.

"Let mEEE GOO U SON OF A B29383477483828ITCH298383 FU2939CKK KK" Chrom started to speak tongue again.

"Bernice I'm scared!" Little Mac whined as he looked at the tow truck driver.

"Don't be! He can't hurt you!" Meta Knight cleared as he poured ointment on Chrom.

Chrom bit Little Mac while was holding him down, leaving him only to scream.

"aHHHHH WHYY" Little Mac screamed as he flinched away.

Chrom then kicked Meta Knight and spat in Bernice's face but that was a death wish so R.I.P Chrom, ya stupid fucking bitch.

Chrom laughed as he got up, removing the last piece of clothing to reveal his naked self. Little Mac passed out.

"aHAHAHAH TRY TO CATCH ME BITCHES AHAHAHA" Chrom screamed as he ran down the hallway.

Little Mac regain conciousness and Bernice took her glasses off; "DAMN WHAT THE HELL? AFTER HIM Y'ALL!" Bernice quickly ran our the corner, followed by Little Mac and Meta Knight.

Chrom gain speed as he laughed like a maniac; "AahahHAHAHA THIS WORLD WILL BE RULED BY FISHSTICKS! THIS SOCIETY!" He began to climb ledges, banging his chest like an animal.

Rosalina saw the commotion as she was walking to get her food, "oh my heavens! Chrom! Get down from there! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Chrom laughed as he broke the window with his fist: "FUCK U COUNTRY ASSHAT! IM A GOD!" He said as he jumped out the window like a maniac that he was. Little Mac's breath was heard and Rosalina looked the other direction to see the gang running towards her.

"Bernice! Oh thank heavens! Chrom jumped out the window! He's been acting weird!" Rosalina retracked.

"We know" The gang sighed. They looked at the broken glass on the floor, Chrom, Why was he going insane? He was never like this.

"Also! He was going off about fishsticks? Chrom..and fishsticks? That's crudely odd.." Rosalina added while thinking about Chrom's weird ideology with fishsticks.

Bernice quickly looked up and heard noises of car alarms, "Shit!" The gang, including Rosalina dashed outside to see Chrom, on a minivan, banging on the roof. Inside was a terrified Dillon.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? GET OFF MY CAR! HELP!" Dillon yelped as he lowered himself due to the dents Chrom was making.

"Chrom! Stop this instant!" Meta Knight yelled. Chrom turned to look at the gang, foam forming out his mouth.

"GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST AHAHAHAHHAHA" Chrom let out a ripper-roo laugh as he jumped off the car.

"Damn..I can't run any further.." Bernice said as she put her hands on her knees.

"Don't worry I got this!" Little Mac proudly said as he got out his phone. He dialed a number and put the phone on his left ear. "Yo! My friends and I need a lift. Ok see you in a-"

A loud crash was heard, a green bright hummer with blinged out hubcaps ran over Greninja's garden dedicated to his grandmother.

"10 YEARS! " Greninja screamed as he shaked his fist while he was planting an orange tree.

The driver seat rolled down and revealed a buff vampire, oddily waiting and looking at Little Mac, "Hey."

Little Mac cheered as he went to the front seat, the rest of the gang followed.

"So glad you came." Little Mac thanked as Demitri drove out of the mess. Bernice looked at Demitri and then at Little Mac.

"Little Mac, I didn't know you were friends with a vampire?" Rosalina said as she filed her nails. "Hello! My name is Rosalina but you can call me Rosie!" She pointed at Meta Knight, "This is my friend Meta Knight but you can call him Ernest!" Then at Bernice, "This is Bernice! She is a very good friend."

"Me and Mac aren't friends." Demitri stated. "But nice to meet you all."

The galaxy queen stood shock, "Oh, my apologies! Umm what are you..?"

"That's between Mac and I" Demitri coldly said, Little Mac laughed nervously: "Ahaha I deeply apologize! Demitri rarely shows emotions!"

"Well, ok, So , We are heading to the park, our dear friend-" Rosalina explained the situation.

"He's not a friend." Meta Knight corrected. "He's a demon."

"Our demon has escaped, and we may have figured that he went to the park, You won't miss him. He is kinda naked right at the moment." Rosalina continued.

"FREE SOSA!" a voice screamed in the distant.

"WHo is that?" Bernice asked.

"Sounds like your demon friend.." Demitri said as he stopped. Meta Knight looked out the back window, nothing.

"I don't see him..any-OH MY GOD." Meta Knight stopped as he looked up.

Rosalina looked out the window and gasped, "OH MY STARS."

Bernice decided to look out as well, " What the hell?"

Chrom was humping the park's statue while screaming "fishsticks" over and over. Little Mac's jaw dropped while Demitri remained emotionless. The gang yelled and tried to get the swordsman's attention.

"CHROM! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Bernice shouted at the crazy boy. Chrom looked at the car and dashed over there.

"Shit! He's coming this way" Little Mac covered his head and sunk down. CHrom was yelling in tongue while holding a tree stump. He started to rub his junk all over Rosalina's window.

"OH JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH! DEMITRI!" Rosalina screamed as she covered her eyes. She will never be ever sane. EVER.

Chrom then ran away, again.

* * *

"How many times do we have to tell you, fatass! We don't have your gem!" Zelda was pissed. She wanted to have a normal week without having any altercations with other groups.

Cia had fury in her eyes as she held her spear in Zelda's face, "Quiet bitch! I know your grubby hands have it, you probably give it to Linky-poo did ya?"

Lucina kept her stance steady incase Megaman wanted to start anything funny. Pit was crying because his boyfriend may have his dick cut off.

"Please! Spare his life! He didn't steal the gem!" Pit pleaded for his boyfriend. Lucina kept her stink eye, "No, I don't care if he did or not, If robo boy tries to do anything , he's dead."

"Well Cia, what color is it?" Palutena calmly asked.

"Green." Cia clenched her teeth.

"What's makes it important to you?" Jigglypuff then asked.

"My father gave it to me..before he was banished to AMV hell. He said that I must give it to a important person, It's very powerful.." Cia dropped her spear and hung her face down. "I was hoping I could give it to Link but I can't seem to find it...I-

"FUCKK IN NG WOWWW"

The Cute Toot House looked up in horror to see what was infront of them. Chrom, of course, running towards their picnic, naked and holding two tree stumps.

"I gOT YOU NOW BITCH!" Chrom yelled as he started to sprint towards the picnic area.

"Lady Palutena! " screamed all the Members.

Lucina eyes widened, She could not believe that it was her dad.

"Wait isn't that-" Cia wanted to finish but Lucina was getting a headache.

"YES!" Lucina screamed, "Why is he here?"

Bernice and the gang finally caught up to the naked man.

"Oh? The Cute Toot House?" Rosalina was shocked to find them here.

"What!?" Bernice said as she stopped. "Why are they here?"

"It doesn't matter! We have to catch Chrom!" Meta Knight spoke as he got his sword ready.

"FISHSTICKS WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Chrom yelled as he got onto a tree.

"Dad! Get down from there!" Lucina commanded.

"NO fUCK YOU!" Chrom yelled back as he slapped his ass infront of the smashers.

"How are we gonna get him down from there?" asked Meta Knight.

"I guess we gotta bulldoze that tree down." Bernice shrugged. Rosalina gasped.

"And KILL MY FATHER? No, we can't do that!" Lucina said.

"We also can't use the firefighters due to the news crew also coming." Zelda stated.

"How about we just climb up the tree?" Meta Knight suggested.

"A'ight. Zelda, teleport up there to check on him." Bernice said.

Zelda nodded and came up the place, looking chrom, sleeping.

"Hey he's asleep." Zelda said and Palutena warped up there, grabbing the swordsman.

But Chrom awoke and felt disturbance, kicking Paluetena out the way.

"Ah! Oh no! He's getting away, Bernice!" Palutena screamed as Chrom hopped down the tree and headed to the City's square.

"Fuck!" Lucina yelled as she turned to see the naked man, running in the distant.

"Let's go Cute Tooters! We have a naked man to catch!" Palutena said as she held her staff in the air.

"Hai! Watashi wa coming!" Lana squealed, carmelldansening her way to the car.

The Cute Tooters walked back to their car, as well as Cia and Lucina.

"Quickly, back to the hummer." Rosalina scurried.

Bernice and the others followed her, slowly though.

At the hummer, Little Mac and Demitri were arguing.

* * *

"More blood?!" Little Mac asked, "Demitri! You have a problem!"

"Oh please, I take very little!" Demitri scoffed.

Little Mac turned his neck to him, revealing 16 bite marks. "16 fucking bite marks, Max! 16! In two weeks."

"DONT CALL ME THAT!" Demitri yelled at the boxer.

"THEN DON'T USE ME AS A PIN CUSHION!" Little Mac berated. Demitri put his head on the steering wheel.

"Look...I-..I'm sorry, I just need blood to live." Demitri apologized as he rubbed Little Mac's cheek.

"Hey...I'm sorry as well. But, I found a better alternative." Little Mac then whispered in Demitri's ear, with his grin widening.

"Yes..that is better!" Demitri cheered.

"NO biting!" Little Mac warned as Demitri kissed his neck.

"My apologies.." Demitri apologized once again as he dived in on Little Mac.

In the backseat was Copy That from the EB gamestore, crying because of what he was witnessing, trying to keep his smile; he failed as he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"..woah..." Copy That said as he started to cry out of fear.

* * *

Cia and Lucina were walking back to their car, feeling like defeat due to Cia not getting her gem back.

"I'm guessing they didn't take it, Cia." Lucina said.

"But..I saw Zelda have it! Ughhh! This was a stu-" Cia was soon interrupted by their car exploding.

"what the fuck?" Both the edgy girls screamed.

They ducked their heads and ran to Bernice and the gang.

"Oh boy! We have to catch Chrom!" Rosalina scurried and quickly floated to the car.

Cia and Lucina caught up with the gang as they were running.

"Bernice! We have to ride with you?" Cia said as she caught her breath.

"Um...why?" Bernice asked.

"Because some fucker blew up our car!" Cia yelled. "It was probably those weaboo fucks!"

"Well we should have extra home! So why not?" Rosalina clasped her hands together in delight. She floated to the car, as she was getting closer, she felt a voice.

"wh...y"

"Huh?" Rosalina looked up to hear the voice again.

"wHY GRAVY AND BISCUITS"

"wha-?" Rosalina shuddered.

A vauge image appeared to reveal an oven, flapping it's door.

"wHY ROSALINA WHY?" The oven yelled.

"what are you saying?" Rosalina started to become confused.

"DoNT PLAY STUPID BITCH, WHY DID YOU SET IT ON 9 HOURS? YOU KILLED ME, YOUR UNEDUCATED COOKING SKILLS KILLED ME, YOU STUPID FUCK!"

"AHHHHH!" Rosalina screamed, dashing to the green hummer, blindly opening it, revealing a naked Demitri and a naked Little Mac in the driver seat.

"hOLY SHIT! ROSALINA?" Little Mac rushed to cover himself, screaming. Demitri did the same.

"aHHHHHH" The two screamed at each other.

She slammed the door and ran back to Bernice.

"Bernice! Little Mac and Demitri are...!" Rosalina couldn't say it.

"Are what ,chica?" Meta Knight asked.

"Their dating!" Rosalina finally let out. The gang gasped while Cia laughed.

"So shorty mcshort shit finally got some huh?" Cia sneered. She walked over to the hummer, still laughing. "I find that hard t- AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Little Mac asked while he covered himself with Demitri.

"OK FIRST THING, EWW WE ARE PLANNING TO SIT HERE. SECOND, WHO IS THIS BUFF SEXY VAMPIRE DUDE? THIRD, I CAN HANDLE LUCARIO AND BOWSER BUT NOT THIS SHIT IN A FUCKING CAR!" Cia yelled then proceeded to sit in the front seat.

"Um hey! We're kinda busy!" Little Mac shouted.

"Too bad fuck face, we gotta drive to City Square. Chrom went there." Cia said as she flipped through her magazine.

"Bernice and the others are almost here."

Lucina then walked up to the car. "I'll check up on Cia." She opened the car.

"Dude! " Little Mac screamed once again.

"What? Our car exploded, we're car pooling with you." Lucina said.

"No you're not!" Demitri stated.

"Who asked you bitch?" Lucina said to Demitri.

"This is my car in the first place!" Demitri said.

"I don't give a fuck! This is my dad we have to catch!" Lucina shot back.

"That sounds like a personal problem." Demitri said as he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Lucina narrowed her eyes. "Cia, pray for this bitch! He's about to catch these hands!" Lucina said.

"Face it! We're going in this car, you'll have plenty of time to fuck midget rocky later." Cia yelled.

Bernice opened the car door and got inside.

"We're going to City Square." Bernice explained; "Chrom is there."

Rosalina got in and sat in the backseat with Meta, Cia, Bernice and Lucina. They were determined to catch Chrom.

* * *

**This was soo late! Wattpad deleted my draft! I'm sorry! But hey! We're gonna catch Chrom! In the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Great Escapade Part 2

**Chapter 13: The Great Escapade of Chrom Part 2!**

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Mewtwo looked out at the window to see the MemeMemeMeme Bridage, getting in their car.

"What are those idiots doing?" Mewtwo said as he was annoyed, he decided to check it out by going outside, near the playground intended for the little smashers. The pink blob was enjoying themselves along with Pikachu and Ness, playing tag.

"You're it Ness!" Pikachu happily said as he began to run. The psychic boy looked up to catch Pikachu while Kirby was swinging life away. The pink ball noticed Mewtwo, floating because he had too much swag.

"Hi~" Kirby greeted. Mewtwo looked away, brushing off the greeting.

"Gross." Mewtwo said as he shifted his attention to the Meme group.

Marth was doing a head check, he then fell short due to Little Mac being absent.

"Where's Mac?" Marth asked he looked around, unsure.

The club members shrugged and looked at each other.

Bayonetta crossed her legs, "I could care less" She puffed her cigarette.

"Bayonetta! What did I tell you about smoking in the car?!" Marth slammed his clipboard on his leg in annoyance.

The witch rolled her eyes and tossed her cig in another direction, burning Riki's fur.

"AHHHH RIKI ON FIRE!" The pon-thingy screamed, Nikki started to roll him in a blanket and kept rolling him around.

"Oops." Bayonetta said she placed her hand on her mouth.

Marth facepalmed, "The tHINGS I DO FOR THIS CLUB! WHERE IS LITTLE MAC!"

"He's with Bernice and the others." Mewtwo responded as he stopped.

Marth turned to meet eye to eye with the Pokemon.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Marth asked as he put his clipboard down.

"Just chillin, since Fatass and the girl left to go fetch some sort of gem, I began to get bored." Mewtwo explained.

"You probably took Little Mac! Your little goth brats took him!" Marth said as he pointed at Mewtwo.

"Why do we want him? None of us like him.." Mewtwo said as he was starting to get confused.

"I find that hard to believe. I'm tracking his cell right now! Nikki, track Little Mac's cell please." Marth said.

"Yes co-boss!" Nikki said as she was on her I-pad, tracking Mac's cell. A location popped up, "The phone is on the highway, moving, so we might wanna hurry."

"Marth, I highly doubt Little Mac was kidnapped, He's with Bernice." Mewtwo said.

"Like that's gonna change my mind? Face it, Mewdick, I hate her as much as I hate the HTK, she's a bad influence. Thanks to her and her group of fuckwads, we got banned and our own creator is trying to kill us! This never would have happened if she and her 'friends' were dealt with a long time ago. " Marth scoffed.

"Marth, where you going?" Mewtwo stopped as he saw Marth reaching down.

Marth whipped out a gun and cocked it, "Taking out the trash, bitch." He then aimed at Mewtwo and shot him.

Mewtwo screamed in agony, falling, paralyzed.

"ah FUCK!" Mewtwo screamed.

He inched his way to the house phone, he had to warn Fatass and the Female , even Bernice and the others that Marth was gonna possibly kill them.

Falco walked out the house, with a crying Leffen, trying to calm him down.

"I don't know whats wrong with you!" Falco said as he kept patting on Leffen's back.

Leffen kept crying, he wasn't hungry nor tired but he was upset about something.

"OK leffen, calm down! Daddy had a long day.." Falco sighed as he rocked the child back and forth.

Falco then saw the swing set, his eyes lit. Maybe Leffen wanted to play. He went over the swings and plopped Leffen on a seat. He stopped crying and looked around, sniffling.

Falco saw injured Mewtwo, grunting to the door.

"Mewtwo!" Falco said as he ran to him. He plopped Mewtwo on the side and stood him up and saw the gunshot wound, not again.

"Who did this?" Falco asked.

"Those..Meme..Fuckers...agh! Falco, my phone is on the table, dial Cia's number or Lucina's number, tell them that Marth is gonna go on a murder rampage and that they need to watch out. Tell Bernice aswell.." Mewtwo was breathing heavily, holding his side, bleeding. "I'm gonna go to .."

Falco nodded and grabbed his phone, looking for Cia's name in the Contacts, but only finding the word: "FatAss" Falco sighed and called the number.

Leffen started to cry, he felt that he was far away from Falco.

The pheasant sighed, walking over to pick up Leffen, who stopped crying. Patting his back to calm him down.

* * *

"Alright! Mutt! What are we gonna do at PokeMANIA?" Viridi pumped her fist in the air.

"WIN!" Lucario barked.

"Annnd?" Viridi asked.

"KILL!" Lucario yelled.

"Perfect! Now, let's practice! I will get our sandbag." Viridi walked out of the training room. She then walked back with a familiar face.

"Couldn't find that sand bag so Barney, the big fat koopa fuck will do." Viridi said as she patted on Bowser's shoulder.

"Who you calling a fat koopa fuck!?" Bowser roared.

"Quiet!" Viridi ordered.

Lucario looked up to see Bowser, his boyfriend.

"Bowser...?" Lucario said.

"Hey. Uh...what are we doing?" Bowser asked.

"You're gonna be a sand bag for my dear client!" Viridi said in confidence.

"Sand bag? You mean I'm gon-" Bowser was interrupted by Viridi.

"Lucario! Aura Punch! Dank 2X!" Viridi ordered, Lucario focused his energy and let a forceful punch that knocked Bowser back a couple of rooms, sadly, one of those rooms was Greninja's daily mourning bath time, which he broke the fountain he made for his granny.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!" Greninja yelled.

"excellent Lucario! You indeed have some powerful dank aura!" Viridi exclaimed.

Bowser came back in, stumbling and groaning.

"Oh...man Lucario.. now I know how you feel after our monthly afternoon love time.." The Koopa King groaned.

"Now Lucario, finish him!" Viridi pointed his finger at Bowser. "Kill him."

Lucario widened his eyes, "I can't! He's...my friend!"

Viridi sucked her teeth, "Ugh! Just do it! I'm pretty sure Pokemon kill their friends all the time!"

"We don't kill, especially close ones!" Lucario sternly said. "Don't EVER say that misconception and lie to me AGAIN!"

"You can't lay a finger on me! I'm a goddess!" viridi said as she lit a blunt. "I have total control over you and everyone in this god forsaken place! Now, mutt, when I say dance, you better fucking dance! Do you understand me?"

"Viridi! Enough!" yelled. He ran down the hallway.

"Lucario! I told you this girl was trouble!" The Doctor said.

"Fuck u, Dr. PhD in sucking dick, I have total control over him!" Viridi swooshed her fingers under Lucario's chin, he didn't respond.

"Viridi! You can't! You don't understand!" yelped.

"Actually, I do! This little mutt is gonna enter that contest and win! Then, I will take his powers and obliterate the earth! Master will be proud!" Viridi shouted as she held her staff in the air. "AND NO ONE IS GONNA STOP Me!"

Viridi summoned electric gates that sealed up Bowser and .

"See you later, bitches!" Viridi held up the peace sign and vanished.

* * *

Back to the great chrom chase of 2015

"Ok, so what's the plan guys?" Rosalina asked.

"We have to attract him somehow! Meta Knight said as he slammed his fist on his palm.

"Indeed! Meta you're really smart!" Rosalina smiled.

"Why thank you!" Meta Knight said.

A phone buzzed, Cia flinched as she was reading hot smexy self inserts x Link fanfictions on her tablet.

"Oh god, what the fuck do you want?" Cia directly yelled at the phone.

"Cia! You're in danger!" Falco said.

"Falco? Why do you have Mewtwo's phone?" Cia asked.

"Mewtwo got shot!" Falco yelled, panicking.

Cia eyes narrowed and put the phone on speaker.

"Marth is coming after you guys! He thinks you guys kidnapped Little Mac!" Falco continued, "

"Wait..but I'm hanging out with Bernice.." Little Mac said but turned into a mumble.

"Wait, so he thinks us, Hot Topic Krew, stole Little Mac for ransom? I mean we already held MegaMan ransom, I think we're kinda done for today.." Lucina said.

"Not just you! Bernice aswell! He's planning to kill all of you!" Falco screamed.

"I'll kick Marth's scrawny-ass so quick before he even take a step, Bernice don't play!" Bernice yelled into the phone.

"B-but why us? Why Bernice? She has done nothing.." Rosalina trembled.

"Actually.." Little Mac began, "After the banned from the mall incident, Marth didn't take it so lightly..He blamed everyone, including you."

"What?" Everyone said.

Falco sighed and continued, "Ok just try to stay ali-"

Shots were heard outside of the car.

"What the fuck was that?" Lucina kept looking around.

"That must be Marth!" Rosalina cried, "I don't want to die!" She and Meta Knight cried together.

"Quiet! No one is gonna die! Because I'm gonna get you guys to safety so we can bring Chrom back to normal!" Bernice said.

"FUCK IT'S THEM!" Falco screamed.

Marth was glaring into the rear window while reloading ammo, the other memebers were getting their firearms ready, Omanyte was once caught again in this mess.

"Demitri! What's your plan!" Cia asked, loudly.

"I..honestly don't know.." Demitri responded.

Everyone screamed in fear, they were gonna die.

"Little Mac! Open up the top window!" Lucina ordered. Little Mac opened up the top window, wind was gushing in and making a loud turbulence noise.

"Lucina! Don't! You'll get shot!" Rosalina pleaded.

Lucina looked at Rosalina, dearly, "Rosie, you are one of my good friends but this is kinda Cia's and I's fight, We promise to protect you, Meta, Bernice, Little Mac and even Demitri.." Lucina rolled her eyes saying Demitri's name.

"Good News, We almost to the square. Bad News..We have an angsty-swordman shooting at us.." Little Mac informed.

"Wait guys, I have a plan." Demitri said.

Lucina finally got onto the roof of the car, aswell as Cia. She needed a little help though because her heel got stuck and stabbed Little Mac's ear, making a piercing hole. (hey free ear piercing!) They looked at the mint green car with Marth in it.

"So, they decided to show themselves! Where is he?" Marth sternly yelled as he whipped out another gun.

"In the front seat, making out with Dark Pit." Cia laughed. Lucina jabbed Cia's arm which caused her to shut up.

"Ow ok, he's in the front seat, jeez." Cia corrected.

"So he is with you!" Marth exclaimed. "That fat whale, meta shit and country bitch is what you aswell huh?"

"Of course, after all, They're Little Mac's friends." Lucina mockingly said.

"Well, their not friends of mine! I will fucking kill them after I get through you guys first!" Marth laughed as he held his gun, aiming Cia.

Cia got out her spear and shot at Marth, which he dodged. Marth jumped from his car's roof onto their car roof, fighting with Cia.

"You can hurt us! But don't lay a hand on anyone in this car!" Lucina stated as she jumped back a little.

"I can't promise that!" Marth yelled back as he swung his sword towards Lucina. Which she dodged, loosely.

"What's wrong blue anime boy? Sad because Shulk daddy hasn't been giving you cummies lately?" Cia mocked Marth and even made crying gestures towards him.

"Shut it fatass!" Marth piecred thorough Cia, in this case, she threw up blood on the roof.

"..GRK!..Ugh..f..uck.." Cia grugled out as she bent down which transistioned to be on her knees, falling face first.

"Cia!" Lucina gasped in horror, she sensed that it was coming anyways buT NOT THIS SOON!

Marth breath heavily, wiping off the blood off his face, recollecting himself. "One down, several bitches to go." Marth held up his sword, and cleaned it. Lucina thought, what she was gonna do, she couldn't let Cia, spilling blood everywhere, die, she had to create a diverson.

"DEMITRI , SWERVE!" Lucina screamed the command for the vampire fighter to move in a grape-vine kinda way.

"You got it."Demitri said as he forcefully turned the steering wheel, making all the passengers sick.

Marth lost his balance and his hearing, again. He fell off the car, screaming.

"AHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rosalina said, she then barfed on Meta Knight's cape, R.I.P cape.

"Ugh Rosalina! Hijo de tu puta madre! QUE CHINGADOS!" Meta Knight cursed, he kept cursing but everyone toned him out because none of them knew spanish.

"Damn Demitri, this ain't no tokyo drift!" Bernice choked.

"You alright?" Demitri asked everyone, which they nodded. Lucina came down with Cia, who was soaken in blood.

Rosalina shrieked in fright, "CIA!?"

Lucina put her in the car seat, "She should be fine, but we have to get medical attention, fast."

"There should be a hospital in the plaza, get her there and we will take care of Chrom." Little Mac said.

They saw the Cute Toot House's car parked but it kinda busted up.

"Oh." Rosalina acknowledged as she saw the car.

Bernice opened the car door and looked for any of the cute tooters, none in sight, until she found them all lying on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! Guys!" Bernice ran to Palutena, who was face first on the ground.

"...he's too strong bernice..I..think..something is possesing him..Bernice.." Palutena gathered all her strength.

Rosalina got out the car and screamed, behold, Chrom, floating on top of the City Square's statue of BonziBuddy with fish sticks flying all around him.

"Eheeehehe, fishsticks-" Chrom muttered. His voice was very distorted so it sounded like: blehehehajsjddjjsnsnss.

"Chrom! STOP THIS! YOU'RE TERRORIZING TOWN FOLK!" Rosalina stepped in.

"Do you think that its my fault feeble humans won't subject to my ruling?"

Chrom jested, "plus I already have a bone to pick with you, GRAVY AND BISCUITS!"

"OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN!"

Rosalina screeched, "why? Why are you possessing this poor boy's body?"

The image of the oven then appeared again, Bernice, Meta Knight and Little Mac.

"I was fine when only 8 people were using me but 25? 39? 50 FIGHTERS IS TOO MUCH!" The oven complained, flapping its door. "I had to take action! So after this bitch used me, I decided that it was time for me to rest and for someone to die. So like someone is gonna die today so yeah."

"But Oven...I'm sorry.." Rosalina apologized, "just leave Chrom alone!"

"You really think sorry will stop me? I want my revenge and my money!" The oven started to blaze fire and airhorns, Rosalina dodged but forgot about the airhorns and they sent her flying. At the nail salon nearby, Greninja was getting a pedicure, reading the latest PokeNews, talking to Delphfox.

"Those fuckers ruined my garden! I can't stand them, delphy!" Greninja yelled as he slammed his magazine down.

"Wow, they sound worst then my roommates, Emboar won't stop playing MLG videos till 4 am, Victini can't stop crying at night and Blaziken keeps burning our food!" Delphfox exclaimed.

"Damn that's kind-" Greninja said but Rosalina flew in, ruining the water Pokemon's pedicure.

"STOP IT!" Greninja stood up and wept.

"Oh my, Frog friend, I apologize." Rosalina apologized.

"FROG FRIEND?! IM JUST FROG FRIEND?!" Greninja let out a horrible screech and chase the southern bell.

"Greeny! I'm sorry!" Rosalina said as she was being chased around the plaza.

"gREENY? GREENY? FUCK YOU BITCH" Greeny replied and threw a water shuriken at Rosalina. (before he was y'know, nerfed)

"Hnng! This oven is way to strong!" Bernice rose from being beaten by the oven.

"Hahaha! Had enough?" The Oven mocked as it started to flare fire at Bernice, she dodged that attack though.

"Cia stay with me, c'mon!" Lucina carried her to the clinic across the plaza. She saw that Cia wasn't responding. She screamed louder, "CIA DONT DO THIS!"

Lucina kicked the clinic's door open and laid Cia on the counter, "I NEED HELP SHE'S BEEN STABBED!"

R.O.B the doctor, examined the wound and carried the girl to the bed, where he waved mountain dew under her nose.

"What the hell are you doin-" lucina asked but she saw Cia opened her eyes.

"Ugh..Lucina? Where the hell am I?" Cia grumbled.

"In the clinic, you stay here. I have to get my father." Lucina said as she left the clinic. Back outside, Meta Knight was trying to destroy the oven as well!

"EL DIABLO EL DIABLO!" Meta Knight screamed as he threw holy water on Chrom. Chrom screeched a terrible Pokemon cry.

Bernice took another bench and threw it at the Oven. The oven couldn't dodge it in time and was hit.

"AAaaaahh hhhhh!" The Oven screamed, "I LL GET YOU BITCH!"

Just then, Lucina came to save the day! But not for long when Chrom kicked her.

"Grk!" Lucina winced, helding her stomach. "N o one hurts master!" Chrom growled.

"Master?" Bernice questioned. "Who the hell is master?"

"ME, BITCH, MEEEE" cried a voice, it was Sakurai.

"Hey! You're!" Lucina noticed.

"Why yes, it is I, Masahiro Sakurai." Sakurai smiled.

"Coming to try to get rid of us again?" Bernice growled.

"Oh no not me, my henchmen." Samurai pointed at the oven and possesed Chrom.

"Chrom isn't your henchmen! He's possessessed" (fuck that word it's a pain in the ass!) Meta Knight blurted out.

"No he's not! He voluntarily agreed to hunt and kill you guys!" Sakurai spoke the truth.

"Dad...is that true?" Lucina asked, quivering her lip.

"Yes! I hate all of you!" Chrom spoke.

"Chrom!" Sakurai said, "Get rid of those rats for me!"

"Yes boss!" Chrom held his sword high and mighty, charging at Lucina.

"CHROM NO!" Meta Knight tried to stop him but he couldn't.

"dad.." Lucina saw right before her eyes, Chrom, her father, trying to kill her.

"I'm sorry Lucina.." Chrom sighed, but before then, a flash of light came out of nowhere.

It was Luma!

"That's it Luma! Now, star show!" Rosalina held her wand up high, throwing stars at Chrom.

"Demitri! You know what to do!" Rosalina winked at the vampire.

"DEMON CRADLE!" Demitri his under his wings and piledrived into the Oven.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The Oven screamed, "gAhhh fuck uuu!"

The Oven exploded, some how forming a black hole. (?)

"Lucina...take care of Cia for me." Chrom said. "I have made a terrible mistake, also, tell Falco, i'm the father."

"WHAT?!" Rosalina, Meta Knight, Little Mac and Bernice exclaimed, "I THOUGHT IT WAS MANG0?"

"What? You and Falco had a kid?" Lucina asked.

"Yes, I heard he gave birth to a baby boy." Chrom explained. "But its my time to go."

Chrom let go of the concrete and was swept into the black hole.

"FATHER!" Lucina wailed. Cia walked out of the clinic with R.O.B, who gave her a lollipop.

"This is actually pretty good, what is this, blueberry?" Cia asked.

"I guess." R.O.B replied.

"He's gone." Rosalina said. "He wasn't really possessed."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Marth huffed.

"Oh my god." Bernice said as she smacked her teeth.

"Surrender all weapons! Now!" Marth ordered as he held a gun at the gang.

"Look dude, the week is almost over.." Bernice said.

"THANKS TO YOU I MISSED MY SALE! THEY HAD BUY 1 GET 1 FREE ALL TANK TOPS! MOTHER FUCKING TANK TOPS!" Marth cried.

"Do you really want Little Mac back?" Demitri asked as he unveiled his cape, revealing Little Mac, scared.

"OK WAIT HOLD UP WHO THE FUCK IS THIS" Marth asked.

"Some bitch named Demitri." Cia sucked her teeth.

"Mac! So glad you're OK!" Marth said, gleely.

"Sorry, but he's mine now, well, his succulent skin, his tender hips and sweet refreshing blood, also his tasty l-" demitri tried to finish.

"We get it! You fucked him!" Cia yelled in the distant.

"He's not yours you creep!" Marth exclaimed.

"Oh? Mac, can I see your neck for a moment?" Demitri asked.

"Sure! Wait a min-AHHHH!" Little Mac screamed.

Demitri sucked Little Mac's blood, sucking the tasty iron out of poor mac's neck.

"Stop! Stop!" Marth pleaded, little did he know, this was all a plan.

"My! You're delicious!" Demitri exclaimed as he wiped the blood off his face.

"So are you!" Little Mac responded.

"Wait what?" Demitri asked

"Huh?" Mac said.

"Enough! Just let him go!" Marth said. Demitri nodded and threw Little Mac at Marth.

"Ugh! Let's just go home! I'm hungry" cia growled.

Everyone nodded and left.

* * *

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Bowser exclaimed. "She's gonna hurt Lucario!"

"No she's not. She's gonna use him and then HURT him." Dr. Mario said. He examined the room and noticed the key hanging on the wall. Pichu walking in with a donut.

"Hey Bowser! Hey Doc!" Pichu waved as he continued eating his donut.

* * *

**Whew almost done! The Next chapter; PokeMania! ~I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you!~ **


	15. Chapter 14: PokeMania: Weed's Day

**Previously, Viridi encountered Dr. Mario and Bowser with Lucario. Viridi took action and placed the doc and the koopa in a cage but will their fellow yellow rodent get them out? (Warning: Character Deaths)**

**(This part is dedicated to my friend matt who likes pichu but pichu is garbage so bye)**

* * *

"Pichu! Thank god you're here! There's a key hanging up, please get it from the desk and help us out! Please!" pleaded.

"Hmmm, I've been thinking, I have been pushed around and treated like shit for years now.." Pichu chewed his donut.

"Listen here u piece of shit! Get us out of here or I will fucking bit your ears off!" Bowser roared.

"Let me think about it." Pichu said. "OK then move me up on the tier list, 5 spots!"

"Fine!" sighed. Pichu's eyes filled with joy as he hopped his way up on the desk, getting the key and opening the gate.

"Yay!" Pichu yelled in rejoice because he was not gonna be garbage tier for now.

"Thanks Pichu." Bowser said as he ran out of the room.

"Oh..all alone again.." Pichu chuckled, worried. He went back to his room and cried.

* * *

"WAIT WHAT?" Falco exclaimed as he tied Leffen's shoes.

"Chrom might be the father of Leffen..that's what he told us.." Rosalina explained.

"Umm, nooooooo Mang0 is the father." Falco retorted.

"Well, did you and Chrom..ever..y'know...?" Meta Knight asked.

"NOO!" Falco screamed instantly. "OHMYGOD NO!"

"Could Lucina's dad might be a furry?" Rosalina asked.

"I highly doubt my dad is a furry, he is really into fish sticks..." Lucina said, remembering all her life, Chrom's fish sticks fetish.

"Wait...did you say fishsticks?" Falco asked.

"Yeah..why?" Lucina asked as well.

"Oh my god, CHROM MIGHT BE THE FATHER!" Falco screamed in the distance like the bird he was.

"What the fuck are you fuckers screaming about." Cia asked as she walked in with a donut.

"Chrom is actually Leffen's father." Lucina updated with Cia.

"Wow Lucina, I never knew your father stoop that LOW." Cia chuckled as she ate her donut.

"Hey!" Falco said.

"Well anyways, Lucario invited us to see his match at PokeMania. Its gonna be the biggest fight of the century." Cia said. "You guys coming?"

"Lucario never told us this?" Rosalina said. "Sure! We'll go! I'll get Bernice!"

Rosalina and Meta Knight nodded as they both ran to get Bernice. But they also saw Lucario as well.

"Oh hey Lucario..?" Rosalina's expression changed when she saw Viridi.

"Oh hey Rosalina, Meta Knight." Lucario responded.

"Whose the new friend?" Rosalina asked as she pointed to the goddess of dank.

"Oh her? She's my coach!" Lucario explained. "She's helped me train for the PokeMania for tonight!"

"Oh well, hello, my name is Rosalina and this Meta Knight! We can show our other friend Bernice if you like?" Rosalina introduced herself and Meta Knight.

"Nah, I'll pass. Anyways, Lucario and I need to head to arena. We have some more practicing to do." Viridi quickly said as she tugged the Pokemon away.

"OK.." Meta Knight said.

"Huh that was odd." Rosalina said as well.

"Yo guys, what's good baby girl?" Bernice said as she got out the room.

"Oh hey Bernice! Lucario invited us to his PokeMania event tonight! Do you want to come with us? Cia and Lucina are coming as well." Rosalina asked.

"A'ight as long as its not possessed swordsman and ovens again I'm cool." Bernice said.

"Yay! Let me go ask Little Mac if he wants to come aswell." Rosalina simply cheered as she hummed to herself the Sonichu theme song.

* * *

In Little Mac's room, Little Mac was a fuckboy, he was slurping a protein shake while listening to trap music, missing the gym and crying.

"Oh god I hate my life..I lost my membership!" Little Mac wailed as he rolled into a blanket burrito.

"Y'know there's other gyms to go to." A familiar voice said, it was Demitri.

Little Mac quickly unraveled himself, "how the fuck did you get in here?"

"Your window was open so I just flew in here." Demitri responded as he was reading a book on airplane assembling in the 80s.

"Well, I'm still mad at you." Little Mac huffed and wrapped himself in a blanket burrito again.

"Oh really? Isn't that like every other day?" Demitri said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Because you do stuff that piss me off!" Little Mac yelled.

"So me saving you and your friends from imminent death pisses you off? Ok." Demitri sighed.

"No! When you sucked my blood again! I told you I'm not a pin cushion." Little Mac yelled again.

"To be honest, you're the only person I can stand, everyone else sickens me." Demitri said.

"So is that why you take my blood?" Little Mac asked.

"Eh, yeah" demitri responded.

"I hate you." Little Mac grumped. Demitri pulled the top cover off of Little Mac, "I know." He said and locked his lips with his.

"Hey Little Mac! We're going to the PokeMania! Wanna come with us?" asked Rosalina.

Little Mac pushed Demitri off of him and nodded, "uh sure! When is it?" He asked.

"At 8pm." Bernice said.

"Ok! I will be there!" Little Mac eagerly said. He then closed the door and locked it.

"Now, where were we?" He said. "Oh right.." He said as he kissed the vampire.

* * *

"We have to get to that Arena!" Bowser exclaimed as he packed a lunch for Lucario, guns and some gum.

"We can take my car!" said as he got his keys.

"You had car keys the whole time? What the fuck man!" Bowser yelled.

sighed as he opened the Garage door.

"Just shut up and get in the car." said.

Bowser grumbled as he tried to fit in the passenger seat.

reved up the engine and headed out the garage.

The two sat in silence as they were driving down the seat.

"Turn on the radio. We're gonna save someone not fucking go on a shopping trip." Bowser said.

"No! There's nothing good to hear! It's only that crappy pop music!" replied.

"Well I just happen to like crappy pop music!" Bowser yelled. He switched the radio on, listening to all the best smash hits.

"OK now heres our next song! Its an exclusive smash hit! Its a fan-submitted song by the name of "I love u.." The submitter wishes to remain anonymous.

"Oh not bad, I kinda like romance" Bowser commentated.

The singer cleared their throat and began to sing:

_I got this endless hungry drive_

_only tonight_

_Package wraps all over the floor_

_just for tonight_

_Sizzling deep fried fish in the oven make me wanna say; "yeah yeah ye ah"_

_Why doI have to keep on waiting? I'm already shaking like "hey hey hey" _

_I'll take you to my bedroom_

_crisp or fried it doesn't matterI'llstills-support. _

_I'll take you to my bedroom_

_and indulge into my love life_

_I'll take youtomybedroom_

_kissyoualloverbabytillitsneverenough_

_I'lltakeyoutomy bedroom_

_and indulge into my love life_

_indulge into my love life_

_Iwant to eat you tonight_

_only tonight_

_Oil, crispy, deep fry yourfishygoodness_

_onlytonight_

_Sizzling deep fried fish in the oven make me wanna say; "yeah yeah yeah"_

_Why do I have to keep on waiting? I'm already shaking like "hey hey hey" _

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_crisp or fried it doesn't matter I'll still s-support. _

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_and indulge into my love life _

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_kiss you all over baby till its never enough_

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_and indulge into my love life _

_indulgeintomylovelife.._

_greasy, crispy, fried, _

_greasy, crispy, fried, yougotitallallall. _

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_crisp or fried it doesn't matter I'll still s-support. _

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_and indulge into my love life _

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_kiss you all over baby till its never enough_

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_and indulge into my love life _

_indulge into my love life (lifelife)_

_indulge into my lovelife (lifelife)_

_indulge into my lovelife (lifelifelifelife life) _

_greasy, crispy, fried_

_(gorgeous, perfect) _

_you got it all, all, all, all, all , all , all_

_(Iloveyou, fishsticks) _

Bowser eyes widened as they finished the song, he obviously knew who it was. It was quite fucking obvious.

"Hey, was that-" asked.

"YES" Bowser abruptly exclaimed.

"Eugh..." sleezed, he now hated fishsticks.

* * *

"Aha we're here! The PokeStadium!" Viridi exclaimed as she dropped Lucario's bag.

Lucario nodded and smiled. "Yes we are, master."

Viridi grinned as she revealed the bright green gem, shiny bright like a diamond.

"I got you under my control, master will be so proud!" She slightly whispered.

Lucario began to pull out a Moon Pie from the bag and began to eat it.

"Oh well, we have some newbies!" A lady greeted as she pet her tepig.

Viridi turned around and saw the elegant lady, all bright and fancy.

"And you are..?" Viridi asked.

The lady raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Oh! I'm Patrice!" The lady shook Viridi's hand.

"I'm Viridi, this right here is my Lucario." She pointed at Lucario who was minding his own business, eating a moon pie.

"A lucario? My, this one was Sinnoh-raised!" The lady said as she scratched his ears, Lucario began to thump his legs. Normally Bowser would scratch but he wasn't here so nah.

"Lucario! Stop that!" Viridi said as she slapped Lucario.

"Sorry.." Lucario apologized.

"Well this is pepper, my tepig. He a hoenn-raised Tepig.

Lucario looked at Tepig who smiled at him.

Lucario smiled as well.

* * *

"THE TURN SIGNAL YOU DUMBASS!" Cia yelled at Meta Knight, who was driving.

"What's that?" Meta Knight asked. "I've only been to driving school for like 2 days!"

"WhAT?" They all screamed.

"You told us you could drive! What the fuck?" Lucina yelled.

"I just wanted to try it out, y'know?" Meta Knight said as he swerved.

"Oh my god! Just let me take over the wheel! You obviously don't know!" Bernice threw Meta Knight out the car and drove.

"Finally, hey let's turn on the radio~" Rosalina said.

"No" Cia and Demitri said in unison.

Bernice ignored and turned on the radio which just in time, got the announcer.

"Wow! Great song! The next one is an all time favorite! People actually like this song! Here we go it's called; "I love u." Once again, this user wishes to remain anonymous!

_I got this endless hungry drive _

_only tonight _

_Package wraps all over the floor_

_just for tonight_

"Hey this sounds like.." Cia started to wonder.

_Sizzling deep fried fish in the oven make me wanna say; "yeah yeah yeah"_

_Why do I have to keep on waiting? I'm already shaking like "hey hey hey" _

"What the fuck?" Demitri looked at the radio then at Little Mac.

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_crisp or fried it doesn't matter I'll still s-support. _

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_and indulge into my love life _

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_kiss you all over baby till its never enough_

_I'll take you to my bedroom _

_and indulge into my love life _

"Indulge...love life? Lucina, has Chrom ever been sexually involved with fish sticks?" Little Mac asked.

Lucina was embarrassed, "I'm not gonna answer that."

I want to eat you tonight

only tonight

Oil, crispy, deep fry your fishy goodness

only tonight

"What the hell?" Bernice said.

The gang looked at the radio because they knew it was Chrom's voice and his song.

"I don't understand,I thought he was gone.." Lucina said.

"Maybe he's hiding somewhere..y'know?" Rosalina tried to cheer up Lucina but it really didn't work.

"Thanks Rosalina." Lucina said.

"We're here." Bernice said.

"Fucking finally." Cia quickly said as she got out the backseat of the car.

Everyone straighten up themselves as they walked to the stadium.

"Who knew Lucario was like an UFC fighter?" Rosalina asked. She then stopped as she saw a woman walking into the entrance as well. My, she was pretty.

"Alright y'all, don't make so m-" Bernice said.

"LUCARIO, FUCK THOSE POKEMON UP!" Little Mac cheered as he entered.

"Goddammit Little Mac!" Everyone yelled, even Leffen.

Lucario heard the gang and walked over to them, "hey guys! So you guys came!"

"Yup! We wouldn't miss our best pokemon figther!" Rosalina grinned.

"Sweet!...eh..where's Meta? He's normally with you Rosie." Lucario asked.

"Oh! Bernice threw him out the win-OH MY JOSEPH JESUS AND MARY! BERNICE YOU THREW META KNIGHT OUT THE WINDOW!" Rosalina screamed in realization.

"N...not to feeaaar, ouch! mi cabesa!" Meta Knight popped out of nowhere, bruises and cape all ripped.

"Meta! You're OK!" Rosalina said as she hugged her metal friend.

"Yeah ..ouch not too hard.." Meta Knight winced.

"Oops sorry.." Rosalina backed off.

"Well, at least the whole gang is here! Even Falco and Leffen!" Lucario added.

Leffen gabbered while Falco was reading his book on being a responsible parent.

"Well, when is the match starting?" Little Mac asked.

"In like two minutes." Lucario replied.

Viridi saw Lucario talking to the gang and speed walked over there.

"Hey hey hey! Why are you guys talking to MY client? And who the fuck is this bitch?" Viridi said as she pointed at Lucina.

"Excuse me? Is something bothering you?" Lucina snapped.

"Yeah bitch, you" Viridi answered as she folded her arms.

"Alright ladies! I think that's enough." Cia stepped in.

Viridi laughed, "oh wow, I guess someone had a little to eat? You should probably chill fatty, with all that food in your hand."

Cia eyes bursted into flames.

"BITCH GET OVER HERE SO I CAN USE BOXING GLOVE TO SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR NASTY THROAT YOU FUCKING WITCH." Cia threatened,she was seriously gonna do it, until everyone held her back. Ahh reminds me of 5th grade.

"Its not worth it Cia! She'll get her fair share!" Lucina said.

The lights began to dim, the group stopped and looked around.

"Alrrrrrrrrrright Ladies and Pokemon! Let's get ready to Rummmmmmble!"

The crowd cheered and went wild. Little Mac and Demitri began to violently make-out.

"Jesus, get a room.." Cia said.

"First on the stage, he's big, he's purple he's lean and mean! Its Sevvvvvviper!" The announcer exclaimed as a Seviper crawled on the stage.

A section of the stadium went wild, well, they wore purple and black so that's like a hint or something.

"Who is Seviper?" Bernice asked. Rosalina cleared her throat,

"Seviper is a poisoned Pokemon, their from a region called Hoenn.

"Look Leffen, a snake" Falco said as he pointed at Seviper.

Leffen started to scream and cry, he hated snakes.

"And in this corner, she's fiesty! Not only will she burn you but, put you in hypnosis as well. Its Delphfoxxxxxxx!" The announcer said. A tall fox lady walked on stage and elegantly waved to her fans.

"Delphfox , daisuki! " a group of girls giggled as they held signs.

"Who is Delphfox?" Bernice asked again.

"Delphfox is a fire-psychic Pokemon from Kalos." Meta Knight explained.

"A delphfox huh?" The woman smiled as she positioned herself.

"Alright! Fight!" The announcer exclaimed.

"I don't wanna do this Delphy but here it goes.." Seviper slithered and did a charge attack on Delphfox who used her branches to dodge the attack, leaving him burned a little.

"That's it Delphy! Now use Fire Spin!" The woman exclaimed as she gave her orders.

Delphfox smiled, "with pleasure." As she jumped really high to gain speed and propeled to the ground, digging into Seviper's spine.

"Ahh!" Seviper wailed.

"Perfect! Now finish with Confusion!" The woman yelled.

"Seviper! Use Poison Jab!" Seviper's owner commanded.

Seviper nodded and jabbed Delphfox in the stomach.

"ARGH Seviper you little bitch, you think your poison tinker toys can stop me? In the end, I'm stronger, psychologically and physically. " Delphfox said just before she winced as the poison took effect.

She struggled to even stand as she fell face first on the floor.

"Could Delphy be out? Is it all game for Seviper?" The announcer asked.

The group of girls started to scream in fear.

"Delphfox-senpai!" A girl screamed.

Cia's eyebrows perked up. "I heard that voice before.."

"That stupid Seviper-baka! He cheated! SHITE!"

"LANA?" Cia yelled as she saw the pissed off blue haired girl.

"Onee-chan! Did you come to see Delphox-senpai fito as well?" Lana asked.

"Lana why the fuck are you calling her your senpai? She's a fucking Pokemon.." Cia asked.

"Eee? Delphfox-san is kawaii and kowaii at the same timu!" Lana said.

"OK..where's the rest of those Cute Toot fucks?..." Cia asked.

"Ahah its Shamoo!" Zelda laughed as she was sitting with her bffs Fox and Peach.

"Ahaha! Its Bitchy McSlut Face!" Cia mocked back. Lucina laughed and high five her.

Zelda started to cry.

"Hey you meanie bear!"Fox called out as he comfort Zelda.

"Oh shut it before I make you roadkill!" Cia yelled at Fox. He was stunned.

"And Seviper is the Winnnnner!" The announcer exclaimed. The crowd screamed in a mix of anger and enjoyment.

"Our next fighter is calm and collected, but you won't forget him! Its LuCARRRRIOO!"

Lucario entered on stage, while Viridi snickered.

"Ohoho, they don't know what they are gonna be in.."

"Yeah! Lucario! Kick their ass!" Little Mac shouted, losing his voice.

The doors suddenly opened, Bowser and scurried to the match.

"Just in time!" Bowser said.

Viridi saw the two and furitated, "wHAT I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!"

"BITCH , BACK OFF OF MYMAN!" Bowser yelled.

"Hey Bowser came aswell, ahh their relationship is so romantic.." Rosalina sighed in wonder.

"THAT is dating THAT?" Bernice said as she pointed at Lucario and Bowser.

"Oh Doctor Mario is here as well!" Meta Knight said. "But why?"

"Face it fat ass! Lucario's power is mine! And I will get it any way possible!" Viridi protested. She rose her staff, revealing a green gem.

Cia spat out her chili dog, "This bitch has my gem! This fucker!" She jumped from her seat to kick Viridi's ass.

Viridi noticed Cia coming from the sky.

"Ah! Two fatasses coming at me!" Viridi screamed.

Cia and Bowser growled.

"Hand over Lucario!" Bowser roared.

"Hand over my gem!" Cia roared as well.

Rosalina noticed the confliction, "eh..Bernice? This doesn't look good."

"What the hell are those babbling dumbasses screaming about now?!" Bernice said as she took off her sunglasses.

Lucario noticed as well and called for a time-out. He hopped over the ring's rope and walked to Viridi.

"Viridi! What is HE doing here!" Lucario snapped.

Viridi only could produce an "eh" but started to laugh.

"I forgot.. Bowser! Lucario isn't your petty little boyfrandu anymore. He changed."

Bowser gasped in horror, "Babe...? Is this true?" He started to put his hand out for Lucario but was only greeted with a slap.

"You disgust me! We aren't together anymore! Now leave me alone." Lucario yelled.

"Lucario! " Bowser said but Lucario walked away.

"Wow.." Cia said as she popped her gum. "Anyways...GIVE ME MY GEM BITCH"

"Your gem? Fuck you, ya stupid piece of shit I found it first, FUCKERS!" Viridi stuck her tongue out as she held the gem up in the air. "Wait! I can't do it now! I must give them a little demonstration...Lucario! Are you ready?"

Lucario looked back and nodded, "I'm always ready.."

Viridi wickedly grinned.

"That Viridi girl..she doesn't look like she's up to any good." Rosalina quoted as she started to look really worried.

"You're right.." Meta Knight agreed.

"ALL RIGHT PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR FOR TEEEEEEPIG!" The announcer shouted.

Tepig waddled onto the stage, taking off his robe.

"Are you ready, Lucario?" Tepig laughed. "CAUSE TEPIG IS GONNA MAKE YOU HIS TEBITCH!"

Lucario growled in response, "How cute~"

Viridi chuckled, "You see fat koopa fuck, Lucario has what I want, and it's his weed power."

Bowser gasped: "Wait..why did I gasped? I already knew that.."

"Weed power? Lol you fucking stoner!" Cia hissed.

"Weed Power..? Lucario has weed powers? Is that I why i see so many weeds in Greninja's garden.." Rosalina retracked.

"No, you silly head! She means that Lucario has sacred drug powers from Lord Snoop himself!" Little Mac corrected before going back to make out with his vampire boyfriend.

Rosalina scratched her head in confusion, "hmm..."

"Pfft why I am even wasting time? LUCARIO! DANK AURA PUNCH X2!" Viridi dictated.

"You guys! Cover your noses!" Lucina ordered as she covered Leffen.

"Wait, what?" Rosalina asked.

Lucario focused on his punch and punched tepig out of the ring, leaving him only to scream while flying straight to the mall where Paul Blart was writing a parking ticket. Tepig suddenly fell on top of Paul.

"Ugh! What was that?" Paul asked he noticed tepig. His eyes widened, he saw that it was a pokemon.

"DAMN YOU SMASHERS!" Paul screamed up at the sky.

Back at the Stadium, Lucario got every one high. Well, everyone who didn't plug their nose.

"Oh god, it's trying to seep into to my nose!" Lucina whined. Bernice got up with a gas mask that she kept with her all the time.

Poor Bowser was dazed and still confused, so the dank didn't hit him that much. Cia is resistant to weed because she's fucking OP OK? leave her alone! Our sweet princess has been through enough.

Bernice looked up and noticed everyone passed out or either really BAKED. "Damn..Lucario is a savage." She mumbled. Falco became dizzy and started to get up but fell back down, Cia noticed and laughed.

"Is everyone alright?" Little Mac asked as he got up from under the seats.

"Yeah..right, Rosalina?" Meta Knight said as he got up and searched for Rosalina.

"o mg this is some guuuud stuff!" Rosalina slurred her words as she laid back on her chair.

"Baby girl! What the hell!" Bernice shouted.

"She got high..crap.." Lucina cursed.

Viridi recollected herself as she stammered, "THAT WAS AMAZING! But I don't think our guests are surprised YET!" She pulled out the green gem.

"Lucario! Are you ready? It's time for the MEGA WEED EVOLUTION!" Viridi echoed as the gem began to glow which caused another great dank boom.

"Oh no!" Little Mac shouted.

"So that's what the gem was for?! God dammit dad! I thought it was actually cool!" Cia complained.

Lucario echoed a roar as green aura was steaming from him, his attacks were even 3x powerful.

"I have created my own weed beast! Aha! Hahaha!" Viridi began to laugh once more. She then pointed her staff at Bowser and Cia.

"Lucario! Get rid of these pest for me, and if you see anyone else, eliminated them as well!" Viridi ordered.

Lucario nodded and got to work, starting off with Cia.

"Shit! Lucario! Don't you remember us?" Bowser yelled. Cia sucked her teeth at Bowser.

"I can handle this fight! Get Bernice and everyone to safety!" Cia disclosed.

Bowser shook his head, "No Cia..this is my fight..I caused this.."

Cia quickly glanced, "No! No one caused this! Viridi is the only one to blame! You can't possibly fight Lucario on your own!"

Bowser took a deep breath, "Just stay out of my way and check on the others. I have to deal with him alone.."

"Bowser you stupid FUCK! Lucario being under viridi's control, He will kill you!" Cia screamed.

Bowser ignored Cia and meet face to face with Lucario, stiffness was in the air.

"Lucario..I don't wanna hurt you.." Bowser choked.

Lucario just stared, then began to roar. He launched at Bowser and swiped his cheek.

Bowser skidded back in pain and touched his cheek, blood.

"Lucario.." was the only thing he could say at the moment. The fighting pokemon glared at Bowser, he knew no friends, he knew no lovers, just search and destroy.

Cia ran up to Bernice and the gang; frantically. "We have to stop Lucario! Viridi used the mega weed stone to make him even more powerful!"

Rosalina snapped out of being high, "I knew she nothing but a nasty back rat!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go stop Viridi and Lucario!" Lucina declared.

"Mind if we join?" two voices asked in the distance, it was Zelda and . They both had gas masks as well, taking them off, they got closer to the group.

"We have it figured out, Viridi is controlling Lucario with that stone and her staff! If we are able to destroy it, Lucario can snap out of Viridi's control!" explained.

"So, kill the bitch and get rid of her staff, ok, cool." Lucina restated, sorta.

Out of nowhere, Lucario was right infront of them, with a lifeless Bowser in his hand.

Rosalina gasped in shock, "Oh my god! Bowser!" Meta Knight looked up at Lucario and got out his sword.

"Oh that does it, you son of a bitch!" The knight screeched as he lunged at the pokemon.

"Meta! Don't!" Rosalina screamed after him.

Bernice and Lucina grabbed Rosalina from falling to her death, even though bitch can fly.

Meta Knight's mask came flying back next to Rosalina. She screamed.

"Well this is not good." Lucina said. "Well, Some one has to stop them, Bernice. I need you Falco, Zelda to destroy Viridi and her staff! Cia and I can take care of Lucario. Little Mac! I need you to get Rosalina and Leffen to safety. Demitri, come with me."

"Ok." Demitri said as he flew with Lucina. Rosalina was weeping for her friend.

"Bernice..please..you have to stop them! For Bowser and Meta Knight.." Rosalina said between chokes while she was crying.

"Babygirl, take care of the others. I will be back, no body can take Bernice down.." Bernice added.

Little Mac walked over to Rosalina and helped her up, "C'mon Rosie." He then stopped and looked at Bernice.

"Bernice, go kick that midget's ass!"

"You bet!" Bernice smirked.

* * *

Lucina and Lucario were fighting, Lucario tried to punch but Lucina would dodge and jab him in the stomach.

"Grk!"Lucario croaked but he already charged a super aura ball that he set off. Cia reflected the ball which incidentally hit Lucina.

"Oh shit!" Cia exclaimed. She quickly swooped Lucina, only suffering a broken hip bone

"nng..Don't worry about me.." Lucina winced as she felt the pain of her hip.

"Crap, Lucina! Stay with me!" Cia amplified.

Lucina closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, she lost all her energy.

Cia couldn't believe it, Lucina didn't wake up.

"LUCINA! LUCINA!" Cia shook her violently. "DONT DO THIS TO ME DAMMIT!" Cia was wearing out her vocal chords and began to cry. "Lucina!"

Lucario walked over to the crying witch and charged another aura ball. Cia quickly looked up and kicked Lucario in the face.

"GIVE ME BACK LUCINA DAMMIT!" Cia barked, filled with rage. She threw Lucario against the wall and kept punching him in the face.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Cia kept screaming till her fists were bloody, and Lucario slumped against the wall, unconscious.

Cia huffed as she stood there, still having tears down her cheeks.

"This BITCH !" Viridi yelled as she used the force to lift up Cia, choking her.

Cia struggled to resist the choking but she couldn't..

"How do you like that huh!? Not too fucking good for ya? Don't worry, I'LL MAKE SURE TO POP YOUR EYEBALLS YOU DISGUSTING SHACK OF SHIT!" Viridi fumed as she kept choking Cia.

"Let her go Viridi!" A voice shouted across the spacious stadium. Viridi threw Cia away like a ragged doll and tried to see where the voice was coming from.

"Oh? I guess my chokes are pretty popular?" Viridi laughed. She located the voice and saw the atop of the ceiling, it was Chrom.

"Chrom!" Bernice, Demitri and Falco shouted.

"What! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! I SENT YOU INTO THAT BLACK HOLE!" Viridi shouted as she held her staff in the air.

"Oh Viridi, so blinded by power and jealously. Seriously, you think Sakurai will like you just because you took control of a lousy pokemon?" Chrom laughed sheepishly.

"Viridi, you work for Sakurai?" Bernice asked.

"Yes OF COURSE I DO!" Viridi fired back. "But YOU aren't supposed to even be here!"

"i can be where ever the hell i want bitch!" Chrom said.

Viridi screamed. She knew her plan was ruined. "THIS IS NOT FAIR! YOU HAD TO SHOW UP AND THIS ASSWIPE HAD TO BE HERE!"

"Face it Viridi, you're outnumbered.." Falco said.

"Oh? Really? SAYS WHO?!" Viridi as she unleashed thousands of weed gods at her command.

"Bernice, you think we can take her?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, go for it. Zelda and I need just get to her staff.." Bernice said as she rubbed her head.

"Not a problem." Chrom replied as he hacked and slashed his way to Viridi. The weed goddess snickered as she exploded air horn bombs, successfully hitting Falco and Demitri.

"GOD DAMMIT VIRIDI" Falco and Demitri screamed as they blasted off. Zelda was running on the stairs to get a good aerial point to aim at the gem on Viridi's staff.

"Ah, there we go." Zelda mumbled as she aimed at Viridi's staff. Viridi quickly noticed and grinned.

"Oh Princess, I believe its NAP TIME BITCH!" Viridi shouted as she threw a chair at Zelda.

"Ahh!" Zelda wailed.

Chrom kept trying to hit Viridi, but she was so quick on her feet. Nothing was working.

"face it CHrom! I'm stronger, faster and better than you~!" Viridi sang as she blasted more air horns. Chrom was sent flying, to his death, again.

"HHAHAHHA WHERE'S YOUR HELP NOW?" Viridi mocked.

Bernice looked around, she was right. They were all defeated. She would have might as well given up and admitted defeat. She felt to the floor, lost and confused.

"BERNICE!"

Bernice looked up, she heard a voice.

_"BERNICE DONT GIVE UP!"_

She looked and it was Bowser and Meta Knight infront of her, with halos on their heads.

_"Bernice! You can do it! you can take her out!"_ Bowser encouraged.

"But how? She's just too strong.." Bernice slumped.

_'"You have your answer right there."_ Meta Knight said as he pointed out on the left side of the stadium.

Bernice looked over to the left side and saw the tiny mango-coloured bird, Leffen.

"Leffen? What does he have that can help me destroy Viridi?" Bernice asked.

_"Leffen is gonna grow up to be powerful, I just know it."_ Rosalina said as she appeared.

"Goo!" Leffen gabbled. He waddled down the steps and meet Bernice.

"Hey Little man." Bernice said as she greeted him. Leffen looked around for his dad.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. You're gonna be rolling with Bernice." Bernice said.

"Viridi, your weak-ass better prepare yourself!" Bernice declared. Viridi laughed.

"AHA a baby is gonna destroy me? Get REAL!"

"BERNICE! WE ARE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU!" at once, all the smashers appeared spiritually, one by one, even the ones like Captain Falcon , who i haven't even wrote about yet. Pittoo appeared and rolled his eyes.

"Go kick their ass , fatzilla!"

Bernice nodded and let out a war-cry.

She formed her hands together to create a energy-like ball, letting it grow bigger and bigger.

"What the hell is that!?" Viridi exclaimed.

"Viridi! You're weak! I have fought smashers stronger than you! My friends! They are definitely stronger! My enemies, are even better!" Bernice shouted as she punched Viridi in the face.

"Ouch! WhO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Viridi wailed.

Leffen pushed out his MLG aura as well and lended it to Bernice.

"MY NAME IS BERNICE, REMEMBER IT, **BITCH!**" Bernice screamed as she released the energy ball, all the smashers screamed along with her. Viridi screamed as she was struck by the spirit ball, completely disappearing as well as her staff. But the ball was too big, it destroyed the stadium, the city, the earth and the galaxy. It was completely nothing but white when the damage was done then it faded to black.

* * *

"Please wake up!" Rosalina was heard, crying, closely. Bernice opened her eyes to see that Falco, Lana, Fox, Zelda, Little Mac, Cia and Lucina, Rosalina,Chrom, Leffen and Meta Knight gasped when Bernice awoke.

"Oh thank heavens!" Rosalina squealed as she hugged Bernice, very tightly.

"Hey..oh man, what happened.." Bernice said as she rubbed her head.

"Well, when you kicked Viridi's ass, the energy ball became really big and destroy the entire existence of this fanfic but thanks to this little dude. He restored us back to life." Little Mac explained as he picked up Leffen.

"Leffen..did..this?"Bernice said as she was confused.

"Yes, Leffen's powers are awaking at great numbers." Rosalina said as she smiled.

"By the way Chrom, you claim to be Leffen's father. Is this true?" Falco asked.

Chrom laughed nervously, " Actually, I lied..I'm not Leffen's father..I just wanted to create drama for this chapter!"

"GOD DAMMIT CHROM!" Cia shouted.

"But we couldn't have save our smashers without you Bernice." Rosalina continued.

Bernice looked and then noticed something.

"Hey Meta, you're ok..but what about Bowser?" Bernice asked.

Everyone looked at each other and made not-so-good faces. "Bernice.." Demitri started.

In the other room, Lucario was at Bowser's bedside. Holding his hand and crying.

"Bowser..I'm so sorry.." Lucario apologized he kept saying it over and over.

Bowser faintly smiled, "Babe..stop, don't cry for me."

Lucario couldn't stop, he kept crying. "I can't lose you!"

Bowser touched Lucario's damp cheek, "It's my time anyways.."

"Stop saying it's your time! It's not! Please stay alive!" Lucario kept screaming.

Bowser kissed Lucario for the last time. "Goodbye, my love, see you later.."

Lucario pressed on Bowser's hands harder, mumbling the same words over. "Please don't go. Please don't go. Please don't go."

Lucario heard a long range beep and looked at Bowser's heart monitor, it was a straight line.

Bernice and the gang ran into the room, Lucario crying even louder.

Everyone fell in silence, the smash manor lost a smasher.

* * *

** I finally finished Chapter 14 on a sad note, R.I.P Bowser, may our great koopa king rest in peace.. **

**By the way, Demitri's B-day is uploaded, check that out if you just want to get rid of this sadness!**


	16. Chapter 15: Thanks for the Memories

_**Wow, that was a really long hiatus! But, anyways, this is like a sad chapter. So not that much funnyness will be in here..**_

_**Anyways, last time, Bernice was caught in a crossfire of Viridi's rampage of stealing Lucario's weed power. Bowser tried to step in and save his beloved but only to be killed.**_

Chapter 16: Thanks for the Memories, Sweet Koopa King

* * *

\- 7 years ago -

The Smash Mansion was fairly new, they just built and added more space for the newcomers. Master Hand called out the newcomers as everyone lined up to meet them.

"This right here, is Snake!" Master Hand greeted as Snake looked around.

"A pretty tough crowd, and I mean that, literally." He scoffed as he smoked his cigar. Master Hand saw and smacked him, "WTF WHY U NO EXTINGUISH?!"

Snake coughed as the cig got caught in his throat.

"Fuck! What the hell!" Snake screamed as he walked away.

"Wow." Samus said.

"Next is Olimar!"

A small space cadet climbed out of a space ship and looked around.

"Hello." Olimar greeted.

Captain Falcon squealed as he picked him and carried him off.

"Um FALCON THATS NOT YOURS! PUT HIM BACK!"Master Hand said.

"my child" Falcon said as he patted Olimar.

"I'm 47" Olimar said.

A wolf came in and looked around

"This is Wolf!" Master Hand greeted.

Wolf looked at the ice climbers and sneered.

"A couple of tasty snacks wouldn't hurt!" Wolf howled as he licked his lips.

Nana and Popo screamed as they ran away.

"WAIT I WAS GONNA GIVE YOU MY HUNNEY BUNS! I ALSO RUN A BAKERY!" Wolf shouted as he ran after the Eskimo twins.

"Um ok..well, this is Pit!"

Pit fluttered as he saw the smashers.

"Hey!" Pit greeted.

"Fuck off" everyone responded.

"Ok.." Pit said as he went to his room, saddened.

Bowser came out of the bathroom as he saw the other newcomer, Lucario.

"This is Lucario!" Master Hand explained.

Lucario nodded and waved, then he looked at Bowser, who looked at each other.

"Wow! Another Pokemon!" Peach said as she greeted him.

"Heheh..yeah." Lucario laughed.

"Hot damn." Bowser whispered into Mario's ear.

"You like him?" Mario whispered back.

"Let's just say, He made an uprising in my pants." Bowser whispered back.

"You must be Bowser." Lucario said as he walked towards the two.

"I'm looking forward in competiting against each other in the tourney." Lucario smiled.

"Competiting? Oh yeah that!" Bowser laughed loudly.

Lucario smiled as he walked away, blushing.

"Oh my god I'm such an idiot!" Lucario flustered as he slid down the wall.

* * *

Lucario looked out the window, it was raining. It's been 2 weeks since Bowser's funeral. He hasn't left his room since.

Rosalina knocked and entered in with a tray of food.

"Lucario. I came here with breakfast." Rosalina said.

"Thanks..just leave it on the desk.." Lucario responded.

"Ok.." Rosalina said as she placed it on the desk and scurried.

He stared at the food for a moment and just looked away.

* * *

"Uh..hey Bowser! I uh.." Lucario nervously started the conversation.

"Yes?" Bowser said.

"W-will you like to go to lunch with m-me?" Lucario asked.

"Sure!" Bowser agreed.

Lucario nodded and screamed inside his mind.

"Oh my god!" Lucario murmured as he went into his room.

"Wait...do I have to dress nice? Wait I don't even wear clothes. What if I have to do something with my hair? Hmmm." Lucario kept looking at himself to see what he had to do.

"Hey Lucario, whatcha doing?" ike asked as he walked into his room.

"AhhHhh GET THE FU CK OUT OF HEREEEEEE!" Lucario screamed.

Ike ran away, crying.

"Hmm..hey Jigglypuff, should I do a blue bow or a red bow?" Lucario asked as he showed off both of them.

"Hmm..red contrast, so I say red!" Jigglypuff decided.

Lucario looked at her and nodded, "red seems the better choice~".

* * *

"It's been 6 days, he hasn't been touching his food, doctor. What should we do?" Rosalina pleaded.

Lucina and Bernice were there as well.

"Give him time, he's in his second stage of grief." Dr Mario said.

"Are you sure? I heard Lucario doesn't take death very well..." Lucina said.

"Oh? Where did you hear that?" Rosalina asked.

"First Jigglypuff...then Bowser confirmed it.. Lucario doesn't really talk about it but when he is sad, he can't control his aura very well.." Lucina informed.

"So, umm..how are you?" Lucario opened up the conversation while he was eating lunch with Bowser.

"Ah, I'm fine! Still King of the Koopas!" Bowser greatly announced, almost shaking the whole earth like a goddamn fat koopa fuck he is.

Lucario trembled a little, almost dropped his spoon filled with Iapapa berry soup, his favorite.

"What the hell are you eating?" Bowser asked as he looked over.

"Iapapa Berry soup, you wanna try some?" Lucario asked as he held up the spoon to Bowser.

"Haha sure! I'm always open to new things from your world." Bowser cheerfully accepted as he took the spoonful. He slurped some of it then spat it out.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Bowser yelled.

"You don't like it?" Lucario asked.

"No! Its just that its very...sour.." Bowser said. "Actually its starting to taste pretty good, let me try some more."

Lucario blushed, he actually made some one like Iapapa berry soup.

"Uh...why don't I just order o-one for you!" Lucario stuttered. He flagged down a waiter and ordered one for him.

"So Bowser..how was the smash mansion like? Before any of the new comers came?" Lucario asked.

"Not that rowdy as of now, oh man I barely came when it was Melee days! I could finally kick Mario's ass whenever I wanted to." Bowser laughed as well as Lucario.

"What about Pikachu and Jigglypuff, they always write me back lovely stories about this place." Lucario asked.

Bowser scratched his head, "oh those! I actually proof read those!"

Lucario's ears perked up in surprised.

"Really? Y-you do ?" Lucario asked as he slurped his soup.

"Oh yeah, several times!" Bowser exclaimed. He then proceeded to slurp his new soup bowl.

"Wow, that's really nice of you" lucario said as he blushed. Stop blushing u furry fuck.

"Well, Lucario, where did you come from?" Bowser asked.

"Oh! I'm from sinnoh! I have a trainer but they're at home now, being the champion and all." Lucario explained as he looked out the window. He was getting homesick already.

"Well, that's cool. You must have a lovely trainer." Bowser said.

Lucario nodded and smiled.

* * *

All around Lucario, was a destroyed room. He couldn't control it longer, his anger with himself and his sorrow for Bowser. He just kept burying his face in his paws, weeping to himself.

"...I'm sorry.." Lucario sobbed as he lowered himself to his knees.

* * *

"Hey! You can't do that!" Lucario yelled as he chased Bowser. Bowser was running with his moon pie.

"Give it back Bowser!" Lucario said. Bowser laughed as they ran across the courtyard, Snake just looked and shook his head. MetaKnight as well.

"Those two have been becoming really close, too close.." Snake said as he squinted his eyes in a suspicious way, oh and puffing a hookah.

"Si" MetaKnight agreed with his top-tier self.

"Bowser! No don't kiss me! Just give me the moon pie!" Lucario laughed as he being attacked by kisses.

"Admit that you love my kisses then I will think about it." Bowser said as he kept pecking Lucario.

"I do love them but I think your forgetting a place~" Lucario said as he pointed to his mouth.

"Hmm, I did forget that" bowser said as he kissed Lucario on the mouth, playing Tonsil Hockey with him. Man, this ship gives me the feeeels.

"Ok eww, get a room." Marth said as he walked by.

Lucario and Bowser didn't care, they just kept making out.

"Now can I get it back?" Lucario said.

"Hmm, let me think.. yeah you can have it back." Bowser said as he tossed him the moon pie.

Lucario smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

He was alone, clutching a locket of his picture, weeping to himself.

* * *

**A really long hiatus huh? Well, not to worry! Bernice and the gang will be back! I just got so much summer school ;v;**

**Anyways, great news! South Beach Tow will be returning in October!**

**Also! I'm in the process writing another fic called _PAEB: Parents Against Edgy Bastards!_ This will probably start after im done with Demitri's Birthday surpise!**


	17. Chapter 16: Revival of the Fittest!

**Chapter 16: Revival of the Fittest! ~Here comes a new challenger!~**

* * *

It's was now summer, this part of town was considered a nice vacationing spot for tourist which made the townspeople mad because tourist LOVE TO NOT CLEAN UP AFTER THEMSELVES.

The smash manor was calm again but not for long when Captain Falcon woke up with 2 silver pans in each of his hand, banging loudly in the courtyard.

"WAKE THE FU CK UP Y'ALL DIDN'T LET ME SLEEP SO I WONT LET YOU SLEEP" He screamed while the pans kept making noise.

Lucario tossed and turned from the noise, he then grumbled at the noise and opened his window while picking up a magic 8 ball.

"W AK E UP YOU FUCKERS!"

"Falcon! SHUT THE HELL UP! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Marth yelled.

"I AINT GOT NO SLEEP CAUSE OF YALL! YALL NOT GONNA GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!" Falcon said as he banged the two pans together.

"That was a double negative, dumbass!" Mewtwo yelled from a distance.

"FALCON SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lucina yelled.

"I sWEAR TO GOD FALCON IM GONNA SHOVE THOSE TWO PANS UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DONT STOP!" Cia screamed.

"Boku am scared...nani is going on out there nee-chan?" Lana shuddered, Lana hated loud noises and can't stand fireworks.

"Its nothing Lana, just Falcon banging on 2 pans screaming on how he has to do everything in this house." Cia sighed. "I'll be back"

"FALCON KNOCK IT OFF!" Wii Fit Trainer screamed directly on the intercom. It bumped into the mircophone and sent harsh feedback into the speakers. Which made everyone deaf for 3 minutes, except for Marth, it was permanent for him again.

"NOT AGAIN, GODDAMMIT" He wailed as he fell from his bed. Shulk noticed his sweet meme lover fell from the bed and gasped.

"Oi, are you alright swee-?" Shulk asked as he sat up.

"What? Speak up! I CANT FUCKIGN HEAR YO U" Marth screamed.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Shulk asked.

"HUH? SPEAK UP!" Marth asked again.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"WHAT ? I DONT SPEAK SPANISH!"

"Oh man.." groaned Rosalina, she looked outside and saw Falcon being chased by Lucario and Cia who got ahold of the metal pans and were trying to shove them up his ass.

"Oh, so that's where the noise came from.." Rosalina stated. She looked at the other side of her room, light blue, It could even be mistaken for a child's room. Because of how playful it looked, but it mostly made for her luma children. The space country bell walked up to her mirror and groaned a small groan, bed hair. Her hair would always get tangled and messy when she slept, she really needed to invest in those "durags."

"CAN YOU GUYS BE QUIET? OH GREAT NOW LEFFEN'S AWAKE!" Falco squawked as he rushed to the other side of the room.

"I was trying to write a letter and NOW I CANT" Ganondorf complained as he took off his glasses like he was in an anime.

"Hmm? Que? What was that noise?" Meta Knight spoke, rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh! So rude! How am I able to get my beauty sleep? ?" Zelda moaned.

Then the manor arupted in a big mess of agruments.

"Maybe if it weren't for that Leffen! I could sleep!" Zelda remarked.

"You leave my child out of this!" Falco yelled.

"Well obviously it was Marth and Shulk! They were constantly screaming at each other!" blamed Jigglypuff

"I'm DEAF in one ear you pink marshmellow bag of shit! I'll treat you like Costco, come over here to sample this ASS WHOOPING!" I may be deaf but I'm not blind . I can beat your fucking ass!" Marth threatened.

"You wanna go pretty boy?" Toadette growled.

"Wait its not Marth's and my fault! Its the Wii Fit Trainer! She caused that terrible feedback that made my poor Marthy-poo deaf in one ear." Shulk interjected.

"Fuck you, clingy British boy!" Wii Fit yelled back.

"OK guys.." Lana murmured

"It wasn't Wii Fit! It was those Hot Topic Hooligans and that Lucario! THEY WERE MAKING THE RACKET!" Ganondorf complained as well.

"Oh great, we always get blamed fOR EVERYTHING IN THIS GODDAMN HOUSE!" Dark Pit yelled. "Fuck you Ganondork!"

"Guys.." Lana mumbled.

"Making if your stupid group didn't even go to the mall in the FIRST place! WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" Jigglypuff huffed.

"Oh my god, don't even start!" Lucina stepped in.

"That is right, and even when Fat-Ass and her gal-pal did a tirade on OUR PICNIC FOR A GEM! That we found out was in the possession of a psycho-goddess with weed powers!" Zelda said as she folded her arms with a sigh.

"This witch even threatened to kill my boyfriend!" Pit shook his finger aggressively at Lucina.

"Yeah and? I'll still do it." Lucina said all stoic like

The Cute Toot members gasped in horror. They realized she was serious.

"C'mon Guys, arguring this early?" Little Mac interjected.

Everyone looked at Little Mac and just growled.

"Where were YOU when we had to capture Chrom?" Lucina asked.

"Eh? Hey now, let's not-" Little Mac gulped

"Yeah! Where were you huh Mac and Cheese?" Zelda snickered.

"Only my grandma can call me that, ZelDERP!" Little Mac said.

"AH! How dare you! Do you know who I AM?" Zelda scoffed at the really weak insult.

"Yeah, a sluty mcbitch face fucker who can't keep her dirty hands of **PEOPLE**!" Cia barged in.

"Oooh look everyone, its fatty mcfat with no chance!" Zelda sing-songed. The Cute Toot House laughed along with her.

Cia grunted in an edgy way, she has been called fat for too many times!

Lucina sighed and put Mega man in a chokehold.

"I'll still do it." Lucina said.

The Cute Tooters screamed and pleaded her to stop.

"Say, has anyone seen Bernice? Normally she is the first one to wake up" Little Mac asked.

Lucario then walked by and sighed, he wished for more peace in the household but he guessed today wasn't the day.

* * *

He walked out the door to the flower shop. Today was the anniversary of him and Bowser, the first one without him.

"Hello!" The flower shop clerk greeted. Lucario gave a faint smile and looked around, looking for a certain flower that Bowser used to love.

He skimmed through each counter till something caught his eye. Chrysanthemums, what beauties. He then remembered when he first learned that Bowser loved them, on their first official date.

_"Hey sorry I'm late! The flower shop didn't have a wide selection on roses so I just got these! They're chrysanthemums.."_

_"What? I love these! They remind me of my home!"_

_"Y-you love these!?"_

_"Why of course! Haven't you ever read the book Chrysanthemum?"_

_"Eh..no?"_

_"Lucario! You have a lot to learn!"_

_Chrysanthemum..the story about the girl who was ridculed for her long name but in the end she was beauty and grace in her own light.._

Lucario shook his head from creating tears and quickly walked up to the counter.

"Just this for today.." Lucario said.

"Oh OK! That will be 5.68$." The clerk informed.

Lucario nodded and handed her the money, he then took the flower and headed straight to the graveyard.

He walked into the entrance and saw rows of tombstones near him, he spotted Bowser's and walked over to it.

He kneeled down and placed the flowers on the grave.

"Hey..today is our anniversary and I can't stop thinking about you.." Lucario sighed.

"My face has been swollen from tears and I just can't stop..for the things I said to what happened three months ago..I'm sorry.." Lucario began to cry.

"I really wished I listen to you guys! We would have never gone through this! Remember when you wanted to settle down and retire? I wanted to do that with you!" Lucario wept. "But I took that away.. From us and the whole manor.."

* * *

The doorbell rang, Meta Knight went to get it and started to hear a rumble. It was actually music, music so familiar. Meta Knight was confused at the moment. He looked around for the source of the music but failed to find it.

"Ah yes what can i-" Meta Knight began to ask but was left stuttering at the door. The music got louder. It was John Cena.

"Hey. You OK?" John Cena asked as he looked strangely at Meta Knight.

"Halp-Halp-halp-Halp-Halp" Meta Knight kept repeating in a hazy-state.

"Meta? Why did you leave the door open? Little critters can get in-Hello!" Rosalina changed her expression when she saw John Cena.

"Yeah uh, Hi. Is this the smash mansion?" John Cena asked.

"Well yes it is!" Rosalina cheerfully asked.

"I got an invitation from someone here and I guess this is where I m gonna be staying?" John said as he shrugged.

"Uh, OK! This is great!" Rosalina slightly cheered which turned into confusion. But wait, doesn't Master Hand announce the newcomers before they enter the manor? She simply said "eh" and shrugged it off once more.

"This is gonna be great, you're gonna love my fri-" Rosalina smiled but turned into a stale frown as the monstrosity of her friends was being presented in front of her.

"You fat-ass! Get your head out the dryer!" Zelda yelled.

"I can't!" Donkey Kong said as he was stuck.

"Alright y'all, let's pull. 3...2...1..!" Bernice shouted as they all feel back and successfully got Donkey Kong's head out the dryer.

"Wow..OK." John Cena said. The trio looked up at John Cena.

"And who is this?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"ItS JOHN CENA!" Little Mac squealed. He ran down the stairs to meet the WWE superstar, only to slip on a banana peel left by Donkey Kong.

"WOAH AHHHH!" Little Mac screamed to his untimely demise.

"I heard a noise!" Demitri exclaimed as he teleported downstairs.

"Bitch, who the fuck are you?" Zelda asked.

"Some bitch named Demitri" Cia exclaimed from a distance.

"I thought you left.." Lucina and Bernice said in unison.

"Well, the portal to home closed off quicker then I expected, so now I'm stuck here with all of you dumbasses." Demitri explained.

"Who is this by the way?" Demitri asked.

"Oh this is John Cena! He is a newcomer!" Rosalina explained. The music came back.

"What is that sound?" Lucina asked. Her eyes trailed around to find the source like Meta Knight but it was just apparently universal.

"Sorry, when you mention my name. My theme song appear." John Cena announced. The smashers let out an "oh" to get rid of the confusion.

"It blazes loudly though.." Demitri mumbled.

"Oh man!~ I love your wwe fights !" Little Mac praised as he staggered to John Cena.

"Wow, thanks I didn't know I was known around the manor.." John Cena thanked.

"What brought you here?" Lucina asked.

"He is a newcomer!" Rosalina clapped happily. She loved making new friends even they didnt even like her!

In the nick of time, Lucario opened the front door to let himself in, his face was still sulking after the visit of Bowser's grave.

"H-hey.." He mumbled.

"Hi Lucario.." Rosalina greeted with worry. She walked over to check if he was ok but he just darted to his room.

"Was that Lucario? The fighting pokemon?" John Cena asked.

"Y-yes but, he is not himself today. It's his anniversary with his deceased-boyfriend Bowser and its the first anniversary without him. " Rosalina explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that.." John Cena sulked.

* * *

It was now nighttime, all the smashers have either fallen to bed or just sit in their rooms, contemplating whether to kill that bitch named Demitri.

At the graveyard, all was quiet except for a few rattles at one tomb. The clumps of dirt were rumbling, whirling around like a dust tornado of some sort. The rattles became loud booms then transitioned to broken wood and a dusty, dirty arm. A dirty koopa arm. The "zombie" grunted as it lifted itself up from the coffin, now broken.

"Agh...uh..my head.." Bowser rubbed his head, wiping the dirt off of himself. He then peeked over to his left, flowers on his grave now pushed to the side, without caution.

"Wait..are this chrysanthemums?" Bowser coughed. He sniffed the flowers to confirm his questioning and indeed they were.

"They smell nice.." Bowser added as he plopped them down on his old grave.

"They certainly do." A voice stepped in as they walked up to Bowser.

"So, you finally show up, eh?" Bowser smirked. "I wasn't really dead, was I?"

"That, I can't answer but whatever that runt did to make you sleep for almost 3 months, is pretty powerful." the voice conveyed.

"Um, hello, that "runt" you're talking about is my boyfriend." corrected Bowser. "Also, he was controlled by a midget goddess."

"Bullshit, Viridi couldn't control that much power. She wasn't that powerful. That's why she saw him as an easy target, because if she were to choose someone else. Her ass would have been kicked LOOOOng before. She needed help and of course with her and snoop's power combined, they could finally take care of that bitch." The sliohuette puffed out a cigarette.

"Ehm, hey that bitch has a name and it's Lucario." Bowser called out.

"Yeah, yeah, listen. Stay away from the manor for awhile." the sillohuette suggested.

Bowser's eyebrows narrowed in deep concern; "Why? That's my home."

"You have been replaced, subtly." The sillohuette sighed.

"WHHHHAT? ALREADY?" Bowser raged.

"Bowser keep calm."

"WhaaAATT!" Lucario yelled.

"Yes, I spoke with Master Hand..and John Cena is Bowser's replacement.." Rosalina eeped.

"He can't do that! That's disrespectful!" Lucario wailed. "He died while fighting! Not to be replaced by some stupid fucking wrestler!"

"Indeed, we should talk to him tomorrow about Bowser." Rosalina said. "He wouldn't want you to be in this puddle of stress."

"How dare I! Bowser the great Koopa king get replaced by a mere human! I wish I could see Lucario though, he's been through too much.." Bowser sighed.

"He certainly has. Maybe I can relay the message to him that you are indeed alive?" The Silhouette smirked and chuckled a little.

"Don't do that. He may not believe you or even trust you in the slightest. I must do it myself." Bowser said.

"It's a safer bet. If you appear there, you will put people in danger." The silhouette crossed their legs in delight.

"Danger? I thought Viridi was dead?" Bowser puzzled "Remy, what are you saying?"

"Viridi, Paul, Chrom.. they were all warm-ups. This one is dangerous. This one can wipe out a city with their certain powers." Remy softly spoke.

"What kind of powers are we talking here, french boy?" Bowser interrogated.

"Now, now, let's not get so riled up about this person, they are of human specimen. But their normal-naive activity should not fool you." Remy wagged his finger. "I advise you to stay put in the world of waiting. There, none of Sakurai's henchmen will notice you have awoken and after all this is over, you can go back to the manor."

"The world of waiting? I don't like where this is going, so wrap it up!" Bowser enticed.

"With pleasure, let me open the portal and guide you through, sadly, since I'm a human, I can't go in with you. But if you need me to do something I will mon ami." Remy agreed.

"Yeah do one thing for me-" Bowser took up the offer.

"Hmm, Qu'est ce que c'est?" Remy perked up.

"Please keep Lucario safe, and of course the others." Bowser pleaded.

"With pleasure, after all, he is what Sakurai is after~" Remy cooed.

Bowser stopped and looked at him with worried eyes; "Remy...no, why?"

"By now, you should know why" Remy folded his arms, "Does these groups ring a bell?" Remy sing-songed as he placed three photos down of the Hot Topic Krew, the Cute Toot House and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade.

* * *

_**WOW Bowser is back! He really wasn't dead! But who is this Remy kid and what's his deal with Bowser. How does John Cena fit into this? And what about these groups? Found out in the PART 3 of Bernice Joins Smash Bros!**_


	18. Chapter 17: Like a flower of blood

Remy chuckled a little as Bowser examined the photos.

"These groups are considered a nuisance. So of course Sakurai is gonna take them out first. Y'know what momma always said, vegetables first then dessert."

"But where do Bernice and others fit in?" Bowser asked.

"Of course she is the dessert. The course that everyone yearns for." Remy said.

"That's why you must stay out of the way." Remy continued.

"But Lucario.." hesitated Bowser.

"Lucario will be safe, don't worry. I always keep my trust, remember?" Remy coaxed.

Bowser looked at the portal with hopeless feelings, he kept thinking about him.

"Remy, I'm counting on you!" Bowser huffed. "I swear to god if anything happens to Lucario I wi-"

"Silence, I heard it a billion times, He will be safe and sound. Now, hurry! I hear someone." Remy rushed as he pushed Bowser into the portal.

"Au revior!" Remy chuckled as he closed the portal.

"He's gotta stop speaking that frenglish! It's confusing me." Bowser said. He looked around the place, he hoped Remy wasn't playing a dirty trick on him, then again. Remy wasn't always the one to play tricks.

"Who could that be?" A little girl asked as she saw Bowser from afar.

"He's gone.. Hopefully they let him off easy, Bowser isn't quite the guy to mess with." Remy sighed. He walked around the graveyard and stopped at one tomb.

"We'll get out of this mess right, sister?"

* * *

The next morning was a very peaceful morning, contrast from the last one. All the kid smashers were at the dining table, eating coco puffs and drinking high-quality orange juice because Marth wasn't having that offbrand 2$ shit.

"Alright, Memebers! You guys should have marked this day on your calenders, right?" Marth stared annoyingly at his group.

Everyone turned to each other and murmured confused thoughts and shrugged their shoulders, some even said no.

"ARE YOU GUYS FU-" Marth began

"AHEM!" Little Mac signaled at the kid smashers, looking at Marth.

"Oh right, excuse me. ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT WE ALL GO TO THAT ICE-SKATING COMPETITION!" Marth yelled.

"OOOOOOoooh!" The memebers remembered, they all nodded in relativity.

"We are leaving in 3 hours! Get ready!" Marth declared as he stormed off.

Rosalina entered in with Bernice and Meta Knight.

"I wonder what that yelling was all about.." Meta Knight asked as he opened the fridge door.

"Today is the skate-off and Marth wants us to compete, he does this every year and somehow WE have to do it." Bayonetta rolled her eyes, she sometimes wonders why she even hangs with the group.

"I HEARD THAT" Marth pouted from a distance as Bayonetta flinched from his voice.

"Why don't we come along?" Meta Knight suggested as he plopped down with his already-made pancakes.

"Yeah! I always love ice-skating, even though I don't do it often. I think it will be fun to do!" Rosalina cheered while her eyes flashed with delight.

Bayonetta chuckled, leaving the trio confused.

"What's so funny?" Bernice asked.

"Oh nothing, I just think it's a wonderful idea that you guys tag along. I mean, after the whole big Viridi Battle, we should all relax and enjoy ourselves." Bayonetta said.

"Yeah! And John Cena can come along too!" Little Mac yipped.

John Cena came down stairs to grab a protein shake and heard Little Mac squealing and running up to him.

"AHHH MR. CENA! DO YA WANNA GO ICE-SKATING?" Little Mac yelled.

"Uh..sure?" John Cena shrugged. Little Mac fall down and fainted.

Demitri was behind the stairs and grumbled at John Cena, he was getting a littl-

"IM NOT GETTING JEALOUS!" Demitri screamed at the writer. Yeah ok sure.

"Then it's set! We are gonna go the skating rink!" Rosalina said.

Remy walked by the mansion and felt a similar energy, dark energy. He sighed because he was gonna see "him" again.

"Oh my god, not him.." Remy facepalmed as he jumped on the corridor of the wall.

Demitri sniffed as he felt something moved. He then gritted his teeth.

"I smell a nasty rat." He whispered. As he cape twitched, he swiftly turned around to see a tall man, grinning, while holding him in a chokehold.

"It's been awhile, Demitri~" Remy taunted. Remy edged his knife closer to Demitri's neck while he ruffled his hair. "You don't belong here, mon ami.. why are you even here?"

Demitri growled in spite, "I can ask you the same, now let me go."

Remy wagged his finger and chuckled; "As long as you give me a kiss~" Demitri growled once more, and sighed.

"No"

"Not even platonic one? Aww.." Remy muttered.

"Now let me go." Demitri declared.

"Fine, you're no fun." Remy whined. "Anyways, I came here to protect a certain someone.."

"I think Mac is fine on his own, he is a little dumb but, he is ok." Demitri said

"Not him! You connard!" Remy yelled, "I mean Lucario"

"Why him?" Demitri asked.

"Ehh, well, it's a long story..but I don't think we'll have time t-" Remy shrugged.

"Tell me or I will be having Escargot tonight!" Demitri said as he picked up Remy.

"Ahh~ There he is! So dominant and greedy, I love it!" Remy teased. "But if you insist.."

* * *

Bowser looked around and it was quite different than earth. First, there was no more of the mansion, and it was mainly like a...child's world..

"This looks..kiddish" Bowser said as he walked on the concrete path that lead to something. He looked around noticed that the trees weren't natural colors, some of them were yellow and purple. He noticed the grass was crudely blue. Which had alot of crumpled up drawings on it. Bowser picked up the drawings and examined it. It was what to seem as a girl with a big yellow thing, with red spots.

"Hamilton! That doesn't go there!" A girl chuckled.

"Well, I do take pride into my works!" Hamilton boasted.

"OK but what about that weird dragon dude? He kind looks like beast!" Hamilton shouted.

"Shh! I think he can hear us!" Maggie whispered as she put her finger on her mouth. Hamilton looked around and noticed him wondering.

"Eh! maggie! He's right there!" Hamilton shuddered.

"Wait..Where's beast?" Maggie asked as she examined Bowser.

"I honestly don't know, he was here moments ag-AHHHH !" Hamilton screamed as he felt hot air being breathed on him. His hairs twitched upwards and his eyes trembled their way to the left to get a glimpse of what he saw: a koopa.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Bowser asked.

"Ah!" Maggie and Hamilton screamed.

" he can talk! Maggie...do you know him?" Hamilton gulped.

Maggie shook her head. "Who are you?"

"I'm bowser. And I came here from another world. This is the world of waiting right?" Bowser asked.

Maggie and Hamilton nodded in delight.

"Yup!"

"Cool. Hey kid, why are you here? Don't you have some parents to go to?" Bowser snuffed.

"I-i don't have any parents.." Maggie frowned and hung her head. .

"Oh..oops sorry." Bowser lightly apologized.

"Anyways, I am here so I can keep low from Sakurai." Bowser explained.

"Sak... Ooray?" Maggie pronounced.

"Egh, you know what? Never mind!" Bowser retracked.

* * *

"So..hes alive?" Demitri asked.

"Yes, my sweet tender flower of blood." Remy smiled as he smushed his face into Demitri's pecs. Which made him annoyed.

"Why are you extra-annoying today? Also, I'm stuck here! Take me back to Makai!" Demitri snapped.

"Sorry, i'm not a darkstalker, I don't possess those kind of powers. Im sure your fellow demons have organized a search party. Hmmm?" Remy said.

"Whatever, just stop being so lovey dovey." sighed Demitri.

"What's wrong?" Remy lowly seduced.

"Remy.." Demitri said.

"You miss him, don't you?" Remy silently answered.

"Mac is at the rin-" Demitri started but was cut-off by Remy's finger.

"No, I mean the vampire, the one who struggles with his own identity" Remy corrected.

"Don't mention him, he is far from my memory" Demitri swatted Remy's finger. "I never liked him anyways"

"Such a beautiful liar ~ My, demons produce some of the most handsomest darkstalkers." Remy chuckled as he sniffed a rose from Demitri's palm.

"Do we really?" Demitri smirked as he changed into his true form. Which made his teeth sharper and appearance all tuxedo black.

"How about now, feeble human?"

"Perfect!"

Demitri then laughed, "you're truly desperate"

Remy then curved up to meet with Demitri's neck. "Anyways, we must stop this energy. Where is Bernice and the others?"

"At the skating rink, why?" Demitri asked. Remy's eyes widened, "Demitri! We can't let them go there! They're in grave danger! Where's Joh-" Remy pursued. But was hit on the head with a brick.

"Sweet dreams, Remy~" Demitri sing-songed but it wasn't Demitri, it was Urien!

"Eugh, I didn't know he had a thing for vampires! How disgusting he was with me!" Urien said as he swiped himself off of the cooties.

"Excellent, you shall make your brother proud" John Cena entered "What did you do with that vampire?"

"I killed him, it wasn't that easy but I enjoyed bashing his skull in repeatedly" Urien laughed as he clenched his fist.

"Now I wanna do the same with pretty boy over here!"

"No, not yet. We need him, he is hiding that fat koopa shit somewhere."

Urien frowned as he buttoned up, "I guess we can't kill yet~ but I do love to torture!"

"Anyways, get him outta here, also make sure you dispose of that vampire corpse." John Cena ordered as he opened the door.

"I have a skating competition to attend"

"Yes Boss!" Urien shouted.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? What will Gill say about this?" A voice crackled.

"Ah, misery loves company! Now help me with this! Urien exclaimed.

"Shh, keep quiet, darling.." The elegant lady ordered as she fanned herself.

"Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be with Boss?" Urien asked.

"Oh right but I wanted to see what you accomplished! I heard you actually did something that wasn't annoying your muscle built god brother ahahahaah!" The lady mocked.

"Silence you nasty prune temptress! Your shameful desires for my brother shall not come to reality!" Urien slammed.

"Oh? But now now let's focus on the task we were given, good job on knocking Remy. That dirty little french boy is a freak." The lady smuged as she examined his face.

"I also killed that darkstalker. Its appears French boy can open portals." Urien announced.

"So he can open portals? What about that darkstalker? I must have that corpse! It shall make me great money!" The lady grinned.

Urien facepalmed, he forgot that Renee was a collector and a seller. Mostly famous for collecting bounties of darkstalkers and getting money from them. Demitri was on the most wanted and selling for 23 million dollars in club penguin currency.

"Uh, I bashed his skull in, I don't know if that will hurt the value or..."

"Urien! Your barbaric killing techniques **RUINED MY CATCH**!" Renee shouted. She then swung her fan down to open a portal.

"Revive him and kill him again! But this time, keep the head intact. That is where is money is at!" Renee huffed and walked into the portal.

"Jesus, I hate her sometimes." Urien groaned. "Time to get this little shit into the portal." Urien said as he summoned his aegis reflector.

"So how much am I worth?" Demitri walked in.

Urien gasped.

"You little bitch! How did you not die?! I BASHED YOUR SKULL IN!" Urien screeched.

"Its a secret. Now, give me Remy or I'll be having a delectable dinner tonight." Demitri licked his lips at Urien.

Urien grinned and opened a portal, "Fuck you Demitri! This boy is coming with me! And we'll get that koopa fuck! Soon everyone shall bow down to me! I'm tired of living in my brother's shadow!"

"I shall await Gill's arrival. After all, he is the only that matters.." Demitri said.

"FUCK YOU DEMITRI!" Urien screamed.

Leffen shivered as he was hiding behind the vampire the whole time.

"Thank you." Demitri graced as he put his hand on Leffen's head. "Without, I would have been dead meat."

* * *

At the skating rink, Bernice and the others were having a grand ole time.

"Eh..I don't know how to skate with these! Especially with on ice!" Little Mac freaked out.

Rosalina passed by while she glided with elegance.

"Just don't think of falling, think you're floating on water~" Rosalina adviced.

"Eh..that's gonna be hard!" Little Mac worried.

"You'll be fine!" Donkey Kong said as he slid across the stage.

"Oh give me a break! Mac get off the rink! You obviously can't skate! I want winners! Not rookies!" Marth screamed.

"Looking great Rosie! Just make sure to smile at the audience!"

"Hey boss, can I do my own solo? I mean I think I,can win the audience with my guns!" Bayonetta said as she twirled her guns.

"Bayo...um..just make sure they won't kill anyone" Marth said.

"Oh no! They are just firework guns! No bullets at all what so ever!" Bayonetta exclaimed.

"Also no madame butterfly! Remember last time?" Marth said.

"Ugh..yes I dearly remember" Bayonetta sighed.

"Wait, what was Madame Butterfly?" Rosalina asked.

"Dont ask.." Ike stated as he was skating by with his tutu.

"Oh Ike! You'll be perfect for our pairing division! I just need to find someone to partner with you.." Marth said as he looked around.

Marth snapped his fingers at an idea, "Ah-hah! It can be Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight spat out his churro as he stopped skating; "QUE?!" PORQUE TENGO QUE PATIN CON CHICO MIERDA-"

"Did I ask for your input, Meta Knight?" Marth asked.

"Wait, what did he call me?" Ike paused

"I'm not skating with him, He is too big for me!" Meta Knight huffed.

"Meta! Take one for the team!" Rosalina said. "Or..how about Meta and I pair up? I cam give my solo to Ike!"

"I like that better! What do you think of it Marth?" Ike asked but he confronted a very angry Marth.

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE THOSE TWO PAIRED UP!" Marth screamed.

"Damn, calm down man.." Bernice passed by as she did a figure 8,9 and 10 because how fucking OP she is.

"Yeah, Marth, I know you're a little distraught about us forgetting but we were busy with the whole Viridi thing...perhaps Rosie and Meta Knight can go as a pair..?" Nikki said.

On the other side of the rink, Little Mac was learning how to skate with Captain Falcon and Samus.

"Ok just relax your muscles.. It should be ok , Mac" Captain Falcon said.

"Ah! I don't understand how to use these skates!" Mac yelled as he was staggering around the rink, crashing into the clear glass. "I just wanna impress Marth..I want to be something more than...a third wheel." Mac slouched as he sat down, while taking off the skates.

"Oh Mac, don't worry. You will get better and I promise! It takes time and practice. Now, lets take a little break. Go grab some food!"

Little Mac got up and headed to the snack bar on the right, while he got there, he saw a tall dark-skinned man eating a chili dog.

"Sup" The man said as he took a big bite out of his chili dog.

"Uh...hey?" Little Mac quietly answered back. He looked at the menu.

"Can I get a preztel with a large fountain drink?" Little Mac said.

The cashier nodded and headed to the preztel case with tongs.

"So, are you here for the grand skate-off competition?" The man asked.

"Yeah, but..I can't compete I..UH...can't skate." Little Mac lowly sulked as he grabbed his pretzel and gave the money to the cashier

"That is bullshit. Anyone can skate. Anything is possible." The man said as he looked into Little Mac's eyes.

"Y-you really think so?" Little Mac asked.

"Trust me, kiddo, you'll get far" The man said as he patted his back. He started to walk away but Mac stopped him

"Wait! I never got your name!" Little Mac yelled.

"The name is Urien.

* * *

_**Oh crap, more villians! And Demitri knows Gill and Urien? What about darkstalker hunter Renee? John Cena is working above the brothers and hunter? What will happen to the memememememe brigade? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN BERNICE JOINS SMASH BROS CHAPTER 18!**_


	19. Chapter 18: Deceived by an Evil Woman!

**Chapter 18: The F.E.R.S. ~Decieved by an Evil Temptress~**

* * *

"Well, it's nice to meet you Urien! I'm Little Mac!" The boxer greeted as he smiled.

Urien walked away, rumbling in his pocket for his phone. "What a nice boy, too bad he is gonna die soon."

Little Mac looked around and noticed Urien forgot his card. "Oh no! He forgot this! It's probably important to him." He scrambled and ran to catch up with him.

" ! You forgot this!" Little Mac shouted as he saw the man.

"Well, thank you very much. Mac." Urien sinisterly grinned.

"Wait..aren't you gonna stay for the skating competition?" Little Mac asked.

"Of course! I just have to run some errands!" Urien laughed.

"Oh, that's fine!" Little Mac blushed.

As Urien walked away, Little Mac hit his head.

"Mac! What are you doing! You have a boyfriend!" Little Mac grunted but he sighed at Urien.

"His name is Urien huh..?" Little Mac mumbled. "It sounds so dreamy.."

Captain Falcon walked up the stairs to look for Mac. He then walked past a dazed Mac, still staring down the hall.

"Hey Mackenzie!" Captain Falcon shouted.

Little Mac snapped out of his daze and looked at Falcon;

"Oh hey Jay! I was uh..just eating a pretzel!" Little Mac blushed as he picked up the wrapper.

"Uhm..That's a chili dog wrapper?" Falcon said.

Little Mac noticed and threw in the trash, "I meant, a chili dog!"

"OK..Well, come back out on the rink when you're done." Falcon said as he went back to the rink.

Little Mac nodded and swiftly turned around to face the entrance.

"He must like chili dogs.." He mumbled.

* * *

It was quiet, damp and disgusting. The place, probably a basement. The setting, eerie and sinister. Where the flamboyant french man was cuffed to the rusty bars behind him. He sighed as he got into even deeper shit.

"I can't believe Urien tricked me and disguised himself as Demitri.." Remy whispered as he tugged on the chain as hard as he could, still no progress. Remy hung his head into the only light in the room.

"Atleast they pamper me with a chair. I hate sitting on the floor, I'm not a dog!" Remy complained.

"Whether human or dog, you will still be below me." Gill replied as he walked in with Renee.

Remy chuckled, " How desperate are you for Bowser, mon amour?"

Gill raised his nose at Remy's nickname for him: " Quiet you disgusting pest!"

"How dare you speak your tongue, flea!" Renee amplified. " Just like Gill-baby said, you're below him so speak when it's your turn you little gnat!"

Remy shook his head while Renee rapidly tapped her foot.

"So, why did you kidnap me?" Remy asked.

Gill crossed his arms and walked closer to the boy, "We know you're hiding him, your little vampy friend didn't disclose his location so we took care of him.." He snarled.

Remy's eyes widened, " What did you do to Demitri!?" He started to panic.

"Urien smashed his skull, so no more lord of the vampires! Ahaha" Renee laughed as she was an 90's anime villan.

"Hey brother, We have a little problem.." Urien walked in.

Gill turned around, "Surprise me."

"Demitri is indeed alive...but there is no sign of him! " Urien freaked out as he punched a wall. "I WAS SO CLOSE!"

Remy sighed in relief, "oh dieu merci.."

"URIEN YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! I WAS SO CLOSE, SO CLOSE OF PAYING MY PREMIUM MEMBERSHIP AT CLUB PENGUIN AND BUYING FATHER A NICE FERARI! NOW HE IS GONE! WAY TO GO YA FUCKING DICK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Renee screamed while she pinned down Urien.

Gill grabbed Renee, "Enough is enough! Urien! Don't you ever do this again! We want winners, not rookies!"

Urien cleared his throat, "Yes, Emperor. But I have come across one of the smashers, he seems to be an easy target. Maybe he knows where that disgusting dog and his koopa is."

Gill crossed his legs, "Go on."

Urien bowed and showed video evidence of Little Mac, failing to skate.

Remy gasped in whispers, "He is the dessert!".

"Meet Little Mac, I happen to catch a little bit of DNA from the back of his shirt. I have found out that he was entered into the smash database on February 14 as a newcomer and became part of the Meme Meme Meme Brigade." Urien explained as he showed pictures of Little Mac.

"Interesting, he does look like an easy target." Renee smirked. "A fine one too~"

Urien frowned at Renee's statement.

"She wants my brother and now she wants this kid?"

"He is a boxer from Brooklyn and described as "air-headed, always goes in head-first and basically dumb"

"Oh yeah, he is an easy target." Gill commented.

"But he is a third-time heavy weight champ, so dealing with him won't be a walk in the park."

"What's John's input on this?" Renee asked.

"Oh, he already has the kid under his finger!" Urien boasted. "I'm telling you, he's an easy target!"

Gill rubbed his chin, "Master John is quite the charmer. Alright Urien, get that kid so we can get some information about those two."

Urien nodded and walked out of the room but he paused, "Wait.. you promised me something."

Gill raised his eyebrows, "Oh? What do you bother now?"

Urien pointed at Remy, "Him. You said I can torture him."

Gill sighed, "I guess, but not too much, we want him to be able to talk and walk. Renee, I shall send you to capture that boy."

Renee smirked as she opened her fan, "Lovely~ Whatever you say, sweetie!"

The door closed behind Urien and Remy.

Remy turned his head away, "Go ahead and kick me."

Urien looked at him, "With pleasure"

"Urien, you can still change..Gill and John are using you..after they get what they want, they will dispose you and Renee because they will considered themselves the victors even though you are doing the dirty work.." Remy warned.

Urien grunted and kicked Remy in the stomach.

"Shut up!" Urien yelled.

"Urien.?" Remy bleated. His hands loosened as he felt Urien's hands holding his wrists.

"I hate you and I always will." Urien slowly whispered as he grabbed Remy's chin.

"Mon amour." Remy smirked.

"Stop that, you're charms won't get you out of this mess. Unless you speak up on where that koopa is. I will kill you." Urien scolded as he tighten the chains.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush, Ury.." Remy cooed and laughed

Urien blushed, " Why do you call me that?! No, seriously, I don't like you anymore! I'm trying to kill you!"

Remy shook his hair a little while he was trying to fix his hair since his hands were in a bit of a mess.

"A surely cute attempt at trying to kill me" Remy giggled.

Urien hissed at Remy and slapped him, "Stop trying to make me break!"

"Mon amour.. I called your brother that aswell.." Remy responded.

Urien growled, "Keep it up and I will curb stomp you along with that vampire!"

"If you can find him." Remy snickered.

"AURGHHHH" Urien stormed out of the room.

Remy sighed, but he kept recalling back when Urien grabbed his chin.

"Why did he soften up?" He asked to himself. "He could have just killed me on the spot.."

* * *

"Bowser.." Lucario said as he mumbled in his nap.

"Hey Lucario! How's it hanging?" Bowser asked in his dream.

"Bowser..I miss you...I need you.." Lucario pleaded as he collapsed in his arms.

Bowser comforted, "Lucario..I miss you and everyone indeed!"

"Bowser!"

Bowser then let go of Lucario, "Sadly I can't stay."

"Bowser, wait! Please stay!" Lucario begged as he tried to hold on, but Bowser faded into the distance.

"BOWSER!" Lucario screamed as he woke up, with Peach at his bedside.

"Lucario! It's ok! I'm here! Look at me.. take a deep breath." Peach informed.

Lucario looked around collapsed into tears, "He is never coming back!" Peach comforted Lucario while he was crying into her dress..

"Hey, hey.. he is here." Peach said. She then pulled out a locket, which glistened and glowed. He saw the embroided textures.

Lucario opened the locket and he heard a familiar voice.

_"Hey everybody, to anyone who opens this, whether it be Lucario, my wonderful boyfriend or anyone else.. I, uh.. want to tell you. I'm grateful that you found it, by the time you hear this message, I may be dead or missing. If the smash manor hears this all together, I love you all. Especially the newcomers! Mac, Lucina, Pittoo, Palutena, Greninja, Duck Hunt, MegaMan, Pac-man, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin. To Lucario, god, I can't even put in words on how much I love you. Everyday I look forward to making you smile and laugh, I want you to be happy. So please don't cry or get depressed about my absence. The last thing I want for you is you shunning away from your smash family. They deeply care for you."_

Lucario started to choke up, he couldn't believe Bowser was hiding this from him.

_"To Mario, we may have our differences but, I want to let you know. You were my buddy. A great buddy infact._

_Remy, please watch over Lucario. Please make he doesn't get hurt or else I will come down there and pummel you to the ground, HAH. I'm just kidding. Anyways, I miss you all. Peace.."_

Lucario looked up at Peach, "Where did you find this?" He bawled while wiping his tears.

Peach looked around, "He gave it to me. He knew he could trust me so he gave it to me. I didn't know what was in it though!"

Lucario sighed, "Well, thank you.."

Peach then gave the locket to Lucario, "You deserve this, he deeply cared for you the most.."

Lucario looked at the locket, "Thank you.."

Peach walked away and closed the door.

Lucario opened the locket again, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"One, two, three and jump!" Marth directed Rosalina as she skated around the rink, gracefully, while holding Meta Knight in the air.

"Now Meta, do the twirl jump!" Marth exclaimed.

Meta nodded and jumped from Rosalina's hands and twirled like a swan, and landed back on his feet.

"Perfect!" Renee clapped as she walked to the group.

"Can I help you?" Marth asked.

"Oh no, I was just passing by, I think you guys were amazing! Good luck out there! Especially you Little Mac!" Renee winked.

"Huh!? Eh, how d-do you know my name?" Little Mac blushed.

"My friend was talking about " Renee smiled.

Mac's eyes lit up; "Urien." He mumbled.

"Who?" Bayonetta asked.

Renee clapped as she walked away, "Come by in a few, Urien wants to tell you something."

Little Mac nodded as he blushed rapidly. He then stopped.

"Wait..what am I doing?" Little Mac asked himself.

"Mac..whose Urien?" Rosalina asked.

"He is someone I met at the snack counter!" Mac replied.

"So you're socializing while WE HAVE A COMPETITION TO **REHEARSE FOR**!?" Marth yelled as he threw his rolled newspaper at Little Mac.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Little Mac screamed as the newspaper fucking punched him in the face.

"Look, I'll go see what Urien wants and I'll come back!" Little Mac explained as he went up the stairs.

"You don't think Little Mac is-" Bernice asked.

"NO! Mac isn't that type of person to do such a horrible thing to Demitri.." Rosalina worried.

-Little Mac entered area where Renee entered.

"Oh is Urien here?" Little Mac asked.

"Yes! Of course. He should be out in a minute." Renee smiled.

"Oh cool!" Little Mac cheered.

Renee laughed under her breath and reached for the chloroform. She dabbed a little in her hankerchief.

"While you are waiting, I want to ask you a question." Renee said as she hid the hankerchief.

"Oh ok!"

She then came up from behind and held out the hankerchief.

"What does this smell like to you?"

Little Mac sniffed, "Well..it smells a little swee...hey..why is everything blurry...I-" He collasped but before he closed his eyes, he saw Urien walk in.

"-rien.." He murmured.

"Good Night, boxing boy!" Renee laughed as Urien took the bottle from her with aggressiveness.

"Chloroform, really!?" Urien sucked his teeth.

"Hey, I don't wanna harm this poor dumb boy alright?" Renee soothed.

"Give me a break, Renee! Stop gushing over every boy you see!" Urien snapped. "If you want my brother, have him!"

"You're no fun! All you do is get mad and punch things!" Renee complained.

"Well, I am about to punch something in a minute." Urien shouted.

"Whatever, I got him so here, take him to the room with Remy!" Renee snapped.

Urien rolled his eyes, and picked up Mac. He headed down the hall where Remy was.

"Urien, don't forget that wonderful show you are gonna put for the smashers, correct?" Renee winked.

"The show is gonna get even better now that I have him" Urien grinned and boastfully laughed.

"Well, pick him up and set him in the chair!" Renee ordered. "We'll deal with him later. In the meantime, go check up on french boy and make sure he didn't escape."

Urien grumbled as he walked his way to Remy while carrying Mac. He hated how Renee was above him, and she does is follow his brother around!

"So you came back.." Remy scoffed.

"And?" Urien said. "I'm not here for you." He threw Little Mac on the ground.

"Ouch..." Little Mac awoke as he planted face first on the floor.

"He is a pretty light sleeper." Renee walked in fanning herself.

Little Mac then turned over and faced Urien and Renee.

"U-urien?! Where am I?" Little Mac panicked.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is you telling me where Bowser is." Urien said as he grabbed Mac's hair.

"YEOUCH! That hurts!" Little Mac winced. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Shut up and I won't kill you!" Urien said as he flashed a knife at Mac, who gulped.

"Wh-hat do you mean wh-here's Bowser? He's d-dead." Little Mac heavily breathed as he saw the knife inching closer to his neck.

"BULLSHIT!" Urien yelled.

"URIEN! Stop! He doesn't know! None of them know!" Remy cautioned.

"Shut the fuck up Remy !" Renee replied as she kicked him in his head.

Urien got up and yelled at Renee.

"You don't touch is my prisoner, do you understand!" Urien yelled. Renee sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Since when was trash a common thing to possess? Fine, you wanna play that game? Then drop the knife, Little Mac is my prisoner!" Renee spat.

"Fine, you deal with him!" Urien threw the knife down and left the room.

Renee let out a "hmph" and walked over to Little Mac;

"Let's talk about this whole "skate-a-thon" dearie." Renee cooed as she swiped her fingers under his chin.

"u-uh..' Little Mac gulped.

"I can tell you're hurt..that no one cares for you.. you feel like a third wheel." Renee said as she opened her fan.

"H-how..?" Little Mac asked.

"It's in your eyes. You have been carrying this guilt since you joined the manor, people always deem you as weak, but you can change that!" amplified Renee.

"Please don't kill me.." Little Mac pleaded.

"Oh no no no, Urien isn't here.. I would never kill anyone.." Renee slyly whispered.

"Don't listen to her Mac!" Remy shouted. "She's trying to manipulate you!"

"Your friends should have came to rescue you by now, but are they here?" Renee asked. She then summoned an orb with her fan.

"Take a look at where they are. This doesn't look like they're here."

Little Mac saw the smashers having a grand ol' golden day time at the skating rink.

"Where's Little Mac!" Marth exclaimed. He noticed everyone murmuring and shrugging.

"Ugh! Whatever, he can find his own way home!" Marth glared as he scratched his name off the board.

Little Mac's eyes widened, "Marth..?"

"Little Mac!" Remy shouted.

"B-but they are my friends and Demitri.." Little Mac said. "How can they do this...how can they forget me..I'm in the bridage with THEM! Bernice and the others didn't even notice I was gone!"

"Wait did you say, Demitri?" Renee stopped.

"Y-yeah, why?" Little Mac asked.

Renee slyly grinned, "Oh nothing.. continue."

"I thought i was their friend." Little Mac sulked.

Renee grabbed Little Mac's chin, "Poor baby..he feels so alone in this world."

"Demitri will come, will he?" Little Mac choked in his tears.

"He probably won't.." Renee shrugged, "He hasn't even came to see you, how shameful. Do you know where he was last time you saw him?"

"H-he was at the mansion.." Little Mac wiped his tears.

"How rude, he just left." Renee sucked his teeth.

"Little Mac! Why are you listening to her? She is lying!" Remy shouted again.

Renee grunted and threw a pyschosis ball at Remy.

"Finally he shut his trap." Renee sighed.

Little Mac sobbed while Renee hugged him.

"I know how you feel.. I was alone too." Renee comforted.

"Y-you know how it feels?" Little Mac asked.

"It was painful, no one would look at me, they all turned away.. till I ran away to this Organization, F.E.R." Renee explained. "You can do so too."

Little Mac looked up at Renee, "I'm sorry but I can't...I just don't know anymore.."

Renee, "It's fine, I understand.." Urien might be coming back so stay put.

"Have anyone see Little Mac for the last time?" Marth complained.

"Nope" All the meme'bers said.

"He probably fell into the toilet" Bayonetta joked. Everyone laughed except for Bernice and the others.

"Aww come on guys, Little Mac may be short but he is not weak." Rosalina said.

"Well the show is starting." Marth said. "Here's the numbers and orders that we going in."

The lights dimmed as the spotlights centered themselves on the rink.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm Fernis Gardner and this Blazeit Micheal!" Fernis annouced.

"And this is the 2015 Regional Skating Competition!" Blaze it Micheal announced.

"We have the largest entrants this year, totaling up to 2,000 skaters all across the world!" Fernis announced.

Behind the seats of the stadium, Urien lowly laughed as he pulled out a remote.

"Let the games begin." Urien chuckled.

"We are live from BonziCounty!" Fernis yelled, "Our first time is the Memers!"

Marth and the meme'bers waved as the camera faced them.

"The meme'bers are two-time runner-ups. Can they take the gold this year? It looks like they have some new particpates!"

"Yes Fernis, Those new particpants are the adorable pair of Rosalina and Meta Knight! They hail from NeoGeorgia!" Blaze it Micheal gladly announced.

"They do seem to have a perfect match up of chemistry!" Fernis commentated.

"It's funny because they are actually friends!" Blaze it Micheal shot down Fernis.

"Wow" Fernis said.

"Renee, bring Little Mac to me!" Urien ordered.

Renee shrugged and opened a portal, "What about Remy?"

"I guess, it would make it funner." Urien grinned.

"You two! Stand up!" Renee ordered.

"Umm?" Remy said as he signaled his chains.

"Oh right, oopsie." Renee giggled, she unlocked him and tightly grabbed his arm.

"Don't try anything silly, frenchie boy. Or else its by-bye to your tiny little hands!" Renee screamed.

Remy rolled his eyes and walked into the portal with Little Mac, who was still stunned about what happened.

"Urien, do you see signs of Demitri?" Renee asked through her walkie-talkie.

Urien looked through the seats and saw no sign of a vampire.

"No, but I think he will come. We caught Remy. That's all he cares about at the moment." Urien replied.

Little Mac grew more tears, "wh-hat?"

"Oh my, how terrible.. He doesn't even care for his own love.." Renee responded. "Well, I'm sending them up right now."

"I can't believe this..." Little Mac whispered.

"Little Mac.. don't believe her. She is trying to trick you" Remy continued.

"But you shall it.. you shall them.. YOU heard them! They-they never cared for me!" Little Mac screamed.

"Little Mac.." Remy started.

"What an excellent perfomance! Let's see the judges responses!" Fernis said.

One judge held up a 6. Another held up a 10 and the other held up a 7.

"Ugh.. it was worth the shot." Yoshi sighed as he walked off the rink.

"Up next is Rosalina and MetaKnight!" Blaze it Micheal said.

Rosalina and Meta Knight got on the rink.

"You ready, Meta?" Rosalina said.

"Let's give them a show, Rosie" Meta Knight fist bumped Rosalina.

As they skated across the rink, Demitri came in with Leffen.

"Where are those meme-loving fucks?" Demitri asked.

Urien glanced at the seats and noticed Demitri.

"Oh hohoho!" Urien laughed.

He pushed the button which made all the lights go out.

"Eh?!" Marth said.

"It appears we are having techincal difficulties folks!" Blaze it Micheal announced.

"Incorrect!" Urien shouted. "Hello everyone!"

Everyone looked at Urien with worried expression.

Marth got really mad.

"WHO IS THIS!? HE IS RUINING THE SHOW!" growled Marth as he threw down his clipboard.

"What the fuck!?" Samus yelled, along with Bayonetta.

Marth then went up to Urien, "Hey excuse me. You are ruining the competition!" Marth complained. "I need you to turn back on the fucking lights!"

Urien sighed, "I don't have time for this." He electrocuted Marth.

"Ahh!" Marth wailed.

"Marth!" The meme'bers screamed as they ran to him.

"You son of a bitch!" Ike yelled, he was gonna fight for his friend.

Urien chuckled as he kicked Ike in the face and punched Bayonetta. Captain Falcon ran up to do a Falcon Punch.

"Oh man, that one is of my favourite moves!" Urien exclaimed.

"Oh really, thank you!" Captain Falcon thanked.

"But do you know what I REALLY like?" Urien asked, "_TYRANT SLAUGHTER_!" The bronze muscle built man piledrived Falcon into the ground.

"AHHHHHHOOOOOOO" Falcon wheezed.

Demitri cursed under his breath, "God dammit!" He then teleported to Bernice and the gang.

"What are we gonna do!" Rosalina worried as she held Meta Knight tightly.

"Damn, why today?!" Bernice sighed, "And where's Little Man?"

"I don't know but i don't like this!" Meta Knight said.

"Hey.." Demitri said as he lightly put Leffen on the ground.

"umm Demitri, why do you have Leffen with you?" Meta Knight asked.

"i shall explain later, in the meantime. Where's Little Mac?" Demitri asked.

"We don't know!" Bernice shouted, "It was all cool before El Loco came and started to punch people in the face."

Nikki from swapnote ran to hide behind Demitri's cape, "We need back-up!" She pulled out a whistle and summoned the HTK.

"Oh my god, what this time?!" Cia said as she was annoyed. She then looked at Demitri and scoffed.

"Eww, why is he here?" Cia asked.

"Uh, no time!" Nikki screamed, "We have an intruder! He is very strong!"

"How strong?" Dark Pit asked.

"He took on the WHOLE meme meme meme brigade! Well.. almost whole!" Nikki shouted.

"Holy shit" Lucina said. "I dont know if we can take him on.."

"I see a familiar face! Why Hello Demitri!" Urien greeted as he threw Samus to the left as rag doll.

"He even took down Samus!" Rosalina cried.

"Urien..Where's Remy!?" Demitri asked.

Bernice eye's narrowed, "What you know him?"

Urien laughed, "Oh y'know, just chilling at the bottom of the ocean!"

Demitri grunted, "Urien!"

"Oh man, take a look on your face!" Urien cracked up as he held Remy in a chokehold.

"Is this who you wanted to see, My dear Demitri?" Urien laughed.

"Remy!" Demitri yelled, "let him go!"

Renee laughed, "Demitri you are so foolish.. you truly are in for a wild ride."

Gill laughed, "What do you mean?"

"That boy.. he is so gullible. He may consider something, watch." Renee snickered.

Urien, held a knife closer to Remy. "You want him to live right? Surrender that orb!"

"Orb?!" Remy asked.

"What orb..?" Demitri asked.

"Urien, don't forget you have another prisoner." Renee said through her bluetooth.

Urien gasped a little, that's right!

"Surrender the orb or I'll kill him!" Urien yelled as he summoned Little Mac.

Little Mac appeared but he looked away..

"Please let me go, I don't care for them.." Little Mac whispered.

"LITTLE MAC!" Everyone yelled!

"He's alright!" Rosalina said. "But HE IS NOT IN A VERY GOOD SITUATION RIGHT NOW!"

Demitri froze, "Mac.."

Little Mac turned his head to face away from Demitri.

"Urien, hurry up and stab Mac!" Renee shouted in his ear. "Stab him in his arm! I want to see that Vampire's reaction!"

Urien shook his head, "I'm not gonna do that!"

Renee sucked her teeth, "FINE THEN I'LL DO IT!"

A purple shard from space was summoned and punctured through Mac's arm.

Little Mac screamed.

"Renee!" Urien yelled. "That was NOT the plan!"

Demitri eye's widened as Little Mac's screams became louder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Little Mac screamed. "I-i'm nothing."

"URIEN!" Demitri yelled as he launch towards him.

"DEMITRI!" Renee screamed, "I wouldn't go closer!" She snapped her fingers as another arm was stabbed.

"Pl-please sTOP!" Little Mac cried.

"Stop this!" Urien said. "ENOUGH!"

Renee sucked her teeth, "fine just get on with it."

Urien then grabbed Remy and kicked Demitri back.

"You and Remy were always so close, and even closer." Urien barked. "That's how I learned about you. Because he would idolize you!"

Demitri: "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Urien threw Remy on the rink.

"Which one will you save Demitri? Remy or Little Mac?" Renee chuckled as she appeared.

"What kind of sick game is this?!" Cia yelled.

"No one cares for me.." Little Mac whispered. He slid down while holding his arm, bleeding.

"Urien, take care of those on the rink!" Renee ordered, "I will deal with Demitri~ After all he is my catch!"

Urien nodded and jumped down on the rink.

"Not so fast, big guy." Cia smirked as she charged up her spear. Urien rolled his eyes and tripped her.

"Hey! FUCKER!" Cia screamed as she punched him, she thought she did damage on him but, she did damage from herself.

"AHH! THAT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!" Cia yelled. Lucina stepped on Cia's shoulder and swung her sword at Urien.

"Aegis Reflector!" Urien summoned a pink barrier which destroyed Lucina's sword.

"Well shit." Lucina said.

"Bernice what are we gonna do?" Rosalina asked.

Bernice looked around and saw the Zamboni and thought a wonderful idea.

"I got it. Cover me." She simply said as she ran to to the machine.

Renee kept throwing purple shards at Demitri.

"WHY. WONT. YOU. JUST. DIE!" Renee screamed as she kept trying her hardest to scratch Demitri, just a little.

Bernice started up the engine and cheered a little when it revved up.

She back in so she had a little space.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Bernice shouted as she drove on the ice. Rosalina and Meta Knight jumped out the way while she was driving.

"HEY URIEN!" bernice shouted, "I HOPE YOU LIKE TO SWIM!" She then stabbed a stick on the ground, which cracked the floor, to even more pieces, so breaking and drifting.

"UWHAT WHAT THE FUCK!?" Urien screamed as a Zamboni hit him.

The ice caps drifted towards each other. Remy was floating on one.

"Sac de bleu! i was right! Bernice is ultimate!" Remy gasped.

Urien bopped up to breathe and swam to the seats, "GRR! THAT BITCH!"

Renee noticed the mess and shrieked, "URIEN YOU RUINED IT!"

"CALM YOURSELF!" Urien shouted, as he lifted himself up.

Demitri kicked Renee in the face but Urien used an Aegis Reflector to block any more moves.

"Nice try, Demitri but I think we overstayed our visit." Renee said. She then hopped over the barrier and disappeared.

"Little Mac!" Demitri yelled as he ran up to Little Mac but he was struck again by another barrier. Little Mac just looked the other way.

"Wait..why can't he get through to Mac?!" Lucina yelled.

Rosalina ran up to Demitri, "Demitri!"

"Mac what the hell!?" Demitri exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

"Go away.." Little Mac murmured as he held his arm tighter.

Renee then appeared behind him, "Oh Demitri~, What's wrong? Can't get to Mac?"

"Renee you son of a bitch! Let him go!" Demitri shouted.

Renee healed Little Mac's bleeding arm; "I didn't create this barrier. He did."

He is done with all the mistreatment he recieved from his "family". It's soo sad to live in a harsh world where your own kind doesn't even acknowledge you.

"Renee, what are yo-" Demitri questioned but Little Mac spoke.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed

"His hate and rage is growing over him. All that pent up anger he held. But he kept on being quiet." Renee smirked. "Sickening isn't?"

Rosalina broke the barrier with her fist, "MAC! NO!"

Renee then forced her to be pushed back.

"Don't try anything stupid now, dear." Renee laughed. She reconstructed the barrier in spite.

Urien then walked up, "I didn't expect this. Wonderful job, Renee. We've have gotten ourself a new recruitment, how precious."

"LITTLE MAC DONT LISTEN TO THEM!" Nikki yelled.

Mac just turned around as Urien picked him up.

"Mac, don't do this!" Demitri shouted.

"I must, after all, I'm not Remy.." Little Mac said.

"Mac, man! Come on!" Bernice shouted.

"Isn't it tragic that you guys all of a sudden care now?" Renee chuckled under her fan. "Anyways, CIAO!"

"WAIT RENEE!" Gill shouted as he teleported.

"You did such a marvelous job! Boss will congratulate you when we come back to the headquarters!" Gill cheered.

Renee smiled really big and did a happy dance, "YAY!" She then skipped her way to the HQ.

"Boss!?" bernice exclaimed.

The villians left while everyone who were hurt in the attacks woke up.

Rosalina shook her head while she fell to the ground, "Why d-did they do this!?"

Demitri slammed the ground, "Dammit!"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Remy. I come from a different world. You guys are under attack by the F.E.R.S, an organization that specializes in human modifacations. They all work under Sakurai. They want to kill all of you. But i must tell you, Bowser is indeed alive." Remy explained.

"WHAT!?" All the smashers present screamed.

"how!?" Rosalina blurted.

"Some one ressurected him because they knew the time was coming, the day of Nostra." Remy replied. "Bowser made me promise to protect Lucario and you guys but I have certainly failed when Urien disguised himself as Demitri..and found out everything.."

"You didn't fail, you were decieved." Demitri said. "Also Little Mac was decieved..terribly."

"What's the Day of Nostra?" Bernice asked.

Remy shot a glance at her, "The Day of Reviving Obal."

* * *

_**ARC 3 has just begun! This one is gonna be a lot more action! Little Mac has just recently join F.E.R.S while being manipultated by Renee! How can Bernice and the Smashers save him? Will the Clubs once again call a truce and save themselves? Can Demitri save Little Mac from Gill, Urien and Renee? What about Bowser in the World of Waiting?**_

_**FOUND OUT NEXT TIME IN BERNICE JOINS SMASH BROS: F.E.R.S!**_

_**REMY HAD JOINED THE TEAM!**_

_**DEMITRI HAS JOINED THE TEAM!**_


	20. Chapter 19: Ice Cream Truck!

**HI HI HI ! I am sooo sorry! For this really long hiatus that I took! School started~ so yeah! Anyways, Chapter 21 is almost done and I shall be wrapping up Demitri's B-day in less than 4 chapters. **

* * *

Chapter 19: Ice Cream Truck!

* * *

"the day is soon to beak, Orbal shall awake."

"How so? We have nothing in our hands!" Gill yelled.

"That boy...you may wanna examine him further.."

"What about him?" Gill asked.

"He has radiance in him!" The nurse exclaimed. Gill eyes widened;

"Renee!" Gill summoned. Renee appeared as she was eating an apple.

"Yeah?" Renee said.

"Go get Urien, I have a task for both of you too." Gill replied.

Urien came in with a nice platinum suit, adjusting the tie.

"Hey." Urien greeted but only to his brother because he couldn't stand Renee.

"Go check on the boy, we need him for a special mission." Gill ordered.

Renee saluted as she accidently dropped her half-eaten apple.

Urien just stood there, crossing his arms.

"What is it this time?" Urien asked. Gill turned around and smirked.

"The Day of Orbal is closer than we thought, thanks to Renee, we are finally getting somewhere." Gill greatly laughed.

"What did she do that helped?" Urien rudely snapped.

"Here he is! He is still a little dowsy from the test we ran though." Renee rushed as she came in with Little Mac in a wheel chair.

Little Mac was sleeping at the moment, peacefully.

"He sounds perfectly asleep but I feel something strange about him.." Gill said, he then saw something that stood out; bite marks.

"Demitri did this. He caused the radiance" Urien said as he looked.

Renee looked confused; "What the hell is radiance?"

"Radiance is a vital source of energy that is stored in the ki. Only those of the demons and the night have radiance. Its strange how a boxer has radiance but Demitri has it." Urien explained.

"However, there is pyschosis-heal, which is like radiance in a sense.' Gill added. "You have that Renee."

"What does Bowser and that dog come in?!" Renee asked.

"Bowser doesn't have either of these but he has access to something no other smasher has; aura. Lucario's aura specifically." Urien said.

Little Mac fluttered his eyes as he woke up; he looked around and saw the Illuminati bros and that one girl.

"Oh hey.." He faintly greeted.

"He doesn't look fully awake to start the process. " Renee added.

Gill closed his eyes and sighed, "whatever."

Renee then got an idea, "What if those little smash bastards has radiance ? Some of those kids have to have that !"

Gill nodded, "that sounds acceptable. Renee, you may need a plan. Round up your henchmen."

Renee eyes widened, "Not those TWO"

urien began to laugh, "You're kidding right? Those two cANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

Gill then screamed "silence" and abrupted the earth for a little.

Urien and Renee flinched, while inching away from their angry leader.

Renee closed her eyes and did a little prayer; "Mai and Joe..please report to the front." She ordered on her walkie-talkie.

* * *

"The Day of Orbal is the day of destruction, F.E.R.S will find anything to awake Xiotchl." Remy explained as the smashers sat around him.

"Well, where does Little Mac fit into the situation." Lucina asked.

"Wait what happened to Little Mac?" Palutena asked.

"He was kidnapped." Rosalina quietly said.

The Cute Toot house gasped in shock, Mario even fainted.

"And you didn't stop them?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Well, we were dealing with some psychos!" Cia yelled.

"Wait what's going on?" Lucario asked.

Everyone looked at Lucario, he missed everything and Remy never told him about Bowser.

"Lucario..I have some news to share." Remy cleared his throat.

"W-what is it?" Lucario shuddered.

"Bowser is alive" Remy replied.

Lucario gasped and fainted, collapsing to the floor.

"Oh my god." Shulk said as he grabbed Lucario.

"He's ALIVE?!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

* * *

"Hai! Watashi no Mai!" A big-boobed lady exclaimed while holding her fan. Renee and Urien frowned at the gesture and rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, anyways, I want you two to go investigate those pesky smashers. Some of them have any sorts of radiance, you do your best to bring them back here! Understand?" Renee strictly ordered.

Mai and Joe saluted, "YES M'AAM!"

"Wonderful. Now get out of my site before I kill you. If you fail, I will kill you." Renee said.

Mai and Joe then ran as fast they could to escape death.

"Eh, Mai? What are we gonna do to get that radiance?" Joe exclaimed. Mai then nodded and whipped out a gun with green liquid.

"We have these remember? This is how we caught the others!" Mai giggled. "Well, first we have to get them into a comfortable space and WHAM! We pull the trigger on these bad boys and the radiance is ours!"

Joe's eyes widened. "OH! But what shall our comfortable spot be?"

The two standed at the front of the HQ building, thinking for almost an hour before Renee opened the door.

"YOU TWO STILL HAVEN'T LEFT? WHAT THE FUCK GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND TAKE THE RADIANCE YOU FUCKING SLOW POKES!" Renee exclaimed.

Mai and Joe ran away from HQ, scared.

* * *

"OH! IT'S HERE!" Roy exclaimed as he got out a few dollar bills from his pocket. He rushed to the front of the mansion when he was stopped by Lady Palutena, the leader of the Cute Toot House.

"Hello Roy, you know you're not supposed to go out unless you're supervised by one of the adult smashers." Palutena said.

"Aww Lady Palutena, I was just gonna go the Ice Cream Truck that is coming this way!" Roy said.

Lady Palutena then slammed her staff down on the ground, "We have people who are targeting us! Why would you want to go outside right now? Urien and his crew of hoodlums could be out there right now, trying to kill us!"

Roy sighed, "Lady Palutena.."

"Honestly, the ice cream truck is right around the corner, we should let him go. It's hot and I'm tired of this waiting-till-something happens shit." Pittoo butted in.

Lady Palutena gasped at the word "shit", "Pittoo! You cannot say that infront of Roy! You don't get ice cream now!"

"I'm lactose intolerant, bitch. I honestly don't care for sweets." Pittoo scoffed as he slurped Capri-Sun. Palutena grabbed the pouch and threw it away.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MOM!" Pittoo screeched.

"You are now being punished, no Lucas, no HTK, no capri-suns and NO DDR !" Palutena yelled.

Pittoo gasped, nO DDR? WTF was he gonna play now? Beatmania Empress sucks ass.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Pittoo screamed as he ran away.

Palutena sighed and went to go comfort Pittoo, Roy just stood there and watched the ice cream truck from afar.

He looked back at the hallway and at the door, "Maybe if I just run to the ice cream truck, they won't notice!" He exclaimed as he opened the front door and ran for it like hell. He was getting closer to a choco-taco he always wanted.

"Hello! May I have a choco-taco?" Roy asked as he got out his money. The ice cream truck worker giggled and nodded.

"One choco-taco attack coming right UP!" The worker said as they pulled out a gun with green liquid in it.

Roy gasped, "Wh-hat is that?!" He dropped his money in fright and began to run.

Mai smirked and pulled the trigger, "Don't worry, We just want to run some test on ya."

Green powder struck Roy which made him collapse on the ground.

"ah!" He screamed before he knocked out.

Joe hopped over the counter to check Roy. He then picked up the floating, glowing yellow ball that ascended from Roy's chest.

"Hm..nope! He doesn't seem to have it.." Joe said. Mai was shocked.

"Damn it! We were so close!" Mai grunted as she slammed her fist on the counter. From afar, Meta Knight opened the door to get some fresh air but was greeted with an ice cream truck in front of life-less Roy.

"Roy?" Meta Knight said with deep confusion.

Mai noticed the Spanish Knight and picked up her gun, "Joe! Right behind you!"

Meta Knight saw the gun and gasped; "QUE?!" He screamed. Mai snickered and lifted up her gun.

"Don't move, it will only pinch a LITTLE!" Mai laughed as she shot Meta Knight.

Meta Knight panicked and shielded the green bullet but his cape was shot right through, piercing his mask.

"GUHAH!" Meta Knight winced as he fell on his back.

Mai then ran over and picked up Meta's soul, it was yellowish and greenish but only a hint of purple.

"This isn't radiance either! When will the actual fiends who are worthy of Boss show up!?" Mai yelled. She just sighed and handed the soul to Joe.

"Here, take this." Mai said. Soon as Joe grabbed the balls, Remy and the gang came outside.

"What the hell?!" Bernice said as she noticed Meta Knight and Roy on the ground.

"Oh my god, Meta!" Rosalina screamed as she ran over to her life-less friend. Mai then grabbed her gun, cocking it.

"Oh another victim!" Mai laughed. She shot Rosalina, ruthless-like

"AHHHHH!" Rosalina screamed as she fainted, turning cold.

"Baby girl!" Bernice yelled.

"Rosalina!" Cia yelled.

Mai then examined Rosalina's soul. She then noticed a lot of purple in it.

"This isn't it!" Mai yelled as she threw the soul back to Joe.

"M-mai?!" Remy shouted.

Mai looked at the teal-edgy French dude and snorted; "wow, look who it is, Urien's little ex rag doll!"

Remy growled at that remark, "I was never under his possession."

"Wait, who are they?" Marth asked as he pointed to them.

"I'm guessing big boob lady and boxing briefs.." Captain Falcon added.

"My boobs are NOtT BIG!" Mai screamed at the remark.

"Dan Nicky your bobbies." Shulk said.

Mai screamed and shot Shulk in the chest.

"Urk!" Shulk mumbled. He fell down but he still got up.

"Pumpkin!" Marth screeched as he helped Shulk up.

"Now you smashers! Prepare defeat or FIGHT ME AND JOEY HERE!" Mai yelled as she threw her gun down.

"Mai.." Remy mumbled, but he had no choice.

Mai then reached for her fan and ran up to the gang.

"HYPER KICK!" Mai screamed as she kicked Falcon in the face.

"FALCON OWNED!" Falcon cried.

Joe kicked Marth in the head as he used their heads of stepping stones.

"Boxers shouldn't be able to do tHACK!" Mario choked as was kicked in the stomach.

"Mamma Mia!" He cried.

Remy started to sweat, this wasn't looking good. Bernice was too occupied whipping Mai's ass.

"Ah! Help some fat lady is beating me senseless!" Mai yelped.

"Mai! Joey!" Renee called out as she herself appeared. Along with Urien.

"What the hell do you do?" Renee asked as she examined the soulless smashers on the ground. Mai started to panick and quickly ran to over to bow.

"B-bb-bOSS! WE COULDN'T FIND ANY RADIANCE BETWEEN THESE THREE SO WE ARE TRYING TO FIND MORE!" Mai whined.

"By getting your ass beat?" Urien asked.

"Shut it Urien!" Mai lowly said under her breath.

"Joe hand her the soul balls!" Mai ordered.

Joe walked over to Renee and handed her the souls but before she got them, a boomerang caught between the two.

"Ah!" Renee winced." Who the-"

"Your evil-doing is over! Handover those balls!" Pit yelled as he grabbed his boomerang.

Cia and Lucina began to laugh.

"And you do you think you ARE?" Mai yelled as she threw fireballs at Pit's directions.

Pit quickly dodged and deflected some of them with his double sword.

"Now this i want to see. Mai, you're doing an excellent job. But, I won't be needing these. They're basically useless right now." Renee frowned.

Renee threw the balls back to Marth as he tried to fix his face, "Eh? What is this!?"

'Souls! Careful!" Palutena cautioned as she grabbed one.

Palutena then sealed the souls in her pocket.

Mai glared as her boobs jiggled, she wanted to win the fight against her and Pit.

"Argh! Just accept defeat!" Mai screamed as she kept kicking Pit's face repeatedly.

Pit kept whining as each hit was a match of perfect harmony. Mai then grinned at the bruised boy and licked her lips.

"Thunder Wave Punch!" Mai shouted as she charged up her fist and took a shot at punching Pit.

Pit then staggered as he fell back.

"Oh no! Pit!" Palutena yelled. She then floated over Pit, who was bruised.

"Nnn..hng..Lady Palutena..she is just too strong.." Pit grunted as he began to tremble.

"Bernice what are we gonna do?" Cia asked.

"Ohhoo! This is simply delicious!" Renee clapped as she jumped in joy.

Urien sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mai, finish up here and report back." Renee ordered as she disappeared.

Mai nodded and whipped out her gun, "Sayonara, angel kid!"

She then pulled the trigger before something quickly past her, a dog.

Mai gasped as she dropped her gun, she then looked up to see Lucario, in a fighting stance.

"Hey." Lucario said.

"Hey! He's awake!" Jigglypuff added.

Lucario nodded and let some aura out, "Who are you?"

Mai chuckled and picked up her gun, "My, I can feel the radiance bursting out of this one!"

"Lucario! Watch out!" Jigglypuff shouted as she then scrambled to attack Mai.

"Argh! You little mutt!" Joey yelled as he ran to kill Jiggly.

Remy then stepped in the way, striking a lighting path, striking Joey. "I'm sorry to hurt you but you were gonna harm someone innocent."

Joey started to breath heavily, he then stood up and charge at Remy.

"You little BITCH!" Joey screamed as he raged with his fist.

Remy simply dodged as he tripped Joey.

Mai then thought of something and grabbed her gun, aiming at Remy while he was busy.

"Gotcha! Joey! Now!" Mai screamed as she aimed her gun at Remy.

Joey nodded and took hold of Remy.

'What?!" Remy puzzled.

"Say goodbye, french boy! This will make Urien very happy.." Mai said as she licked her lips.

She pulled the trigger and the blew flew to Remy, but, something deflected it.

A pink barrier, a familiar one.

Remy's eyes widened as he noticed the barrier, Mai became quite shock.

"What the hell!? He decided to defend himself!" Mai screamed. Joey let out a "AUGH!" which made Mai turn around.

"Joey!?" Mai screamed as she saw Joey, being pierced in the chest by a purple shard. Joey staggered to look the mess himself.

"Mai! Urgk!" Joey winced as blood started to spill.

"This little BI TCH DID THIS! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Mai screamed as she then grabbed Remy by the hair, tugging him.

Remy started to gasp at Mai's harsh tugging.

"Yes! Scream more! Soon, your head will belong to Gill as a trophy!"Mai laughed but then she saw something, in her.

A purple shard.

"Hu-UGH! w-what?!" Mai quickly noticed as she felt blood spurting out of her chest.

"You are pissing me OFF!" Urien yelled as he slammed his fist. "I honestly don't care how you die, just hurry up. I'm sick of Renee's stupid little henchmen."

"B-boss..I-I-I D-D-didn't m-m-mean t-t-oo h-hurt h-h-him.." Mai whined, "JUST LET ME LIVE!"

"I don't think so" Urien laughed, "I don't pity waste."

"Nooooo!" Mai screamed as she then disappeared along with Joey, brutally.

Urien sighed and walked away but before, he turned around.

"Don't think this is over, Bernice." Urien said, "Orbal is closer and thanks to that boxer, he might be able to awake Xiochtl!"

"What are you talking about?" Bernice said.

Urien then disappeared.

"Remy, who knew you could mind-create shield?" Lucina said as she poked the pink barrier, still standing.

"I didn't create it.." Remy said. Everyone stood shock as Remy thought to himself.

_Urien did.._

* * *

**Lol Mai and Joey are from the king of fighters series so check that game out! It's pretty cool!**

**Like I said before, Chapter 21 is gonna be hopefully updated before this month ends so look out for that!**


	21. Chapter 20: Climax of the Evil Temptress

Chapter 20: I shall remember those days! ~Climax of the temptress!~

* * *

_"Urien.." Remy sighed as he stuffed his face in his jacket. Urien grumbled a little._

_"Hey! Get your own jacket!" Urien exclaimed. Remy laughed a little, cupping his face in his hands._

_"You are such a cute dork..I love it~" Remy complimented with his very rough accent._

_Urien blushed as he looked away, "Ugh, not in public, I'm trying to retain my stiff and strict image."_

_Remy frowned at his statement, "Mon amour, you still look tough and stiff to me." He kissed him on the cheek._

_Urien blushed even harder, "Why do you have to be so goddamn cute!" Remy giggled like a school girl and rested his head on his chest._

_"The fireworks are gonna start.." Remy said as he intertwined his fingers with Urien's._

_"Really now?" Urien replied as he held Remy's hand tightly._

_"My sister is gonna be playing the ceremonial drum anthem..we must hurry!" Remy quickly changed his expression and reminded himself of his sister's performance. He tugged Urien as they sprinted into the crowd for the annual festival. Urien was taken by shock as he realized how fast Remy moves._

_"Woah! Slow down there!" Urien said. Remy looked back and smiled._

_"We must go, I promised her!" Remy replied. He quickly stopped when they saw his sister._

_"Feori!" Remy exclaimed as she ran up to them._

_"Remy! Urien! You came!" Feori smiled and gave them both a big huge._

_Feori was the perfect complextion of a 13-year old, she was a little chubby and had blonde hair contrast to Remy's bright teal hair. Her eyes shined like malachite stones and her skin was much darker than remy's almost close to Urien's skin colour._

_"Hey Feori!" Urien greeted as he gave her a big hug. Remy smiled and chuckled._

_After the ceremony, Remy and Urien were walking alone in the park, looking at the city that was, BonziCounty._

_"I feel for your sister, you hardly ever see her." Urien stated._

_"Yes but I never forget her. She is the one I must protect." Remy replied._

_Urien hold Remy closely and kissed his neck, "Then it's my duty to protect both of you."_

_Remy felt the words that trailed off his neck, "Urien.."_

_"I will protect you both- I promised."_

* * *

Remy suddenly woke up from his bed, he then felt his bandage-wrapped arm.

"Eh? Where did this come from?" He thought to himself.

Peach then walked into the room with Lucina and Cia.

"He's awake! Remy! You're OK!" Peach screamed in joy.

"Woo" Lucina and Cia said, apathetically.

"Uhn, Bonjour Madame Peach~" Remy greeted with his bandage arm.

"He CAN speak French!" Peach then let out a loud higher pitch scream.

"Oh my god, Peach girl, you arrived so late" Cia scoffed.

"Remy, you suddenly fell unconscious yesterday after the incident. We were all so worry for you! And then.." Peach continued to ramble on.

Remy then looked with uncertainty. He then remembered the shield, the one Urien summoned.

_Why did he do that?_

* * *

Renee walked in with her arms crossed, huffing and whining.

"Those two goddamn idiots! I hate this! We accomplished NOTHING yesterday!" Renee huffed.

"Yeah we did, killing those two dumbasses." Urien grunted.

"Ohh don't even talk because I have BEEF with you!" Renee pointed angerily.

"What me?!" Urien shouted.

"You still have feelings for that frenchie piece of shit human!" Renee shouted.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about!? Remy is nothing to me!" Urien yelled back.

"Oh don't lie! You still love him! We don't have time for sidetrack romance, lover boy!" Renee amplified.

"Remy is **NOTHING** to me! And I'm **NOTHING** to him!" Urien screeched as he hit the wall with his fist, not knowing there was a glass painting on the wall, puncturing his skin with glass.

"Your denial is getting the best of you, brother." Gill said as he walked in. " Simply enlighten me about him."

"Brother...I have nothing to say!" Urien rushed as he blushed.

"Ohhh~~~~ Remy-kun~ I LOVE you! " Renee mocked as she made kissing noises.

"Shut it!" Urien ordered.

"Sorry, not till you admit you LOVE Remy~~" Renee smirked.

"I DONT! HOW HARD IS IT TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK AIR-HEADED SKULL!" Urien yelled

"Eh. Fine, your choice! But when you get your ass handed to Gill about backstabbing and leaving HQ. Don't come crying to me!" Renee said as she shrugged her arms.

"There will be no backstabbing, correct Urien?" Gill said. Urien nodded and walked away.

"Yeah, of course not." Urien spoke as he left. He then remembered a certain voice:

"We must go, I promised her!"

"So, Mai and Joey failed. I would have expected that from them." Renee shrugged as she opened her folder.

"Honestly, nothing. They were a place holder. More of a mess." Urien spoke as he examined the files of them.

"Yes indeed, Renee get the other file ready. We can finally use that boy." Gill ordered.

Renee nodded as she headed to the hospital room.

"Every plan up to now has failed, what are you trying to insist brother?!" Urien snapped. "Mr. Cena better not be driving us to a suicide mission!"

"Show respect to the man who saved this organization!" Gill snapped back.

Urien just looked over at his shoulder and noticed Little Mac was walking out of the nurses's office while smiling with the nurse.

"Hey, come look at this." Urien pointed at the window, "Pretty boy woke up."

Gill came closer to the window, examining the boy while he was walking towards them.

"He seems healthy but is he strong enough to begin the process of our plan?" Renee asked.

"Of course, I mean look at him. All built and healthy, that short coma did a fine job." Gill replied.

Little Mac waved as he took off his boxing gloves and placed them on the counter next to him. All bruised and bandaged. Black and blue were the only colors represented on his hands.

"I..I somehow feel strange, this is like energy to m-me.." He explained as he summoned a dark orb.

Renee and Gill gasped as they saw the orb. Urien looked at it, unphased.

"He's not ready." He sighed. Gill and Renee raised their eyebrows at the comment.

"Since when do YOU have the right to tell what's ready or not? You don't have radiance!" Renee quickly snapped as she pointed her finger at urien.

"Yes I do, Bitch!" Urien yelled at Renee.

"EXCUSE ME. Both of you! Stop it." Gill ordered. He then looked at Mac who was trembling in the fear of his voice.

"Carry on." Gill ordered.

"I-i d-dont understand how this also happened." He continued, raising his hand up, summoning dark substance which soon forms a humanoid, purple-like thing.

"H-he summoned Twelve!?" Renee exclaimed. Urien looked up and his eyes widened.

"Please..tell me..what's going on?" Little Mac began to tear up as he lowered his hand.

"Oh baby!" Renee ran as she comforted him. "Its OK! You're waking up your powers! They are much stronger than those smash brats!"

Little Mac looked up, wiping his tears. "I am?"

Renee nodded as she held him tighter, "Of course! And they will keep getting stronger and stronger so you can show them a lesson!"

Urien then cleared his throat, "Enough babying, Renee. We have another mission from the Boss."

Renee stuck out her tongue, "Alright! As long as we can bring him! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She then got up and straighten her dress.

The two baddies walked in as they saw their leader and "lord of the century" examining photos on the screen.

"So, what's news now?" Urien clamped as he made coffee.

Gill looked at him and responded, "He wants to talk to us."

"Really?! Oooh! Did you tell him about what I did!" Renee squealed like a puppy for approval.

"Of course, sweetheart but we will get to that later." Gill smiled.

"Greeting, soldiers." John Cena greeted. The three fighters bowed to their boss.

"Hello there Boss!" Renee greeted with a smile.

John Cena smiled as he saw Renee, "I heard great things bout you Renee."

"Urien, you may need to take notes from Renee, as you can see. You have been lacking. I need an explanation." Cena strictly asked as he focused on Urien.

Urien rapidly blinked in embarrasment, he then looked the other way.

"What did I do?! I have done every thing!"

Renee then shook her head, "He's not talking about THAT. He is talking about a certain French boy.."

"Shut it Renee!" He said as he glared at her.

"I-uh..I have nothing to say about him as he is non-existant to me.." Urien bowed.

"LIES!" Renee screeched. "I saw you! You summoned that barrier!"

"It's because your stupid bratty henchmen were getting on my last fucking nerves, Renee! They were gonna kill him! I-i-" Urien began to stuttered as he blushed really hard. But he covered his mouth as he said too much.

"Go on?" Gill asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Urien just looked at all three and just scoffed, "this is bullshit." Leaving quickly.

Renee rolled her eyes, "So he is being a lover-boy huh? Never mind, anyways. What's the plan boss?"

"Ah yes, the plan. You are gonna be going after the Hot Topic Krew. This should fun, shouldn't it?" John Cena laughed.

Renee looked in disgust, "Who the hell are the hot topic krew?

"Well from looking at the HTK file, I see that its riddled with what you expect from a 2009 MySpace page. Gothic themes, loud emo music, Capri's suns apparently and lots of cursing. Especially from their leader, Dark Pit." John Cena explained as he was suddenly petting a cat.

"Dark Pit, eh?" Renee smiled. "Well, who else is in it?"

"Well, Lucas, Dark Pit's boyfriend. Wolf, a uhm.. wolf. Lucina, a goth swordsman who father was working for us but suddenly vanished thanks to a certain someone." John Cena said.

"Viridi." Gill muttered.

"Uhm, Cia the tactician, oh boy, this one has a HUGE file of complaints. We got a restraining order, a noise complaint. Lawsuits and even petition to send her back home." John Cena widened his eyes.

"Oh dear lord" Renee sighed.

"Then we have Mewtwo, Luigi and and Watch."

"Sounds like a couple of outcasts.." Renee mumbled.

"Hey, Boss. What's that update on Chrom? Do you know why he disappeared?" Gill asked.

"Uhm Not really, he was last seen at HQ 5 months ago. There's nothing coming right- oh?" John Cena said as he was typing till he stopped.

"What? What's going on?" Gill asked.

"Twelve is missing..the same time around when Chrom was missing. I think he took Twelve.." John Cena muttered.

Twelve, the final result of the G-Project that Gill and Urien worked on so hard for 3 years..The ageless fighter of the century.

"Oh shit. Urien is gonna be pissed." Renee shockingly said.

"He's already is, but this is not gonna help it. Alright, take that boy with you Renee, I expect Twelve back here." Gill ordered.

"Yes sir!" Renee bowed as she ran off.

"Mac baby! Time to get up!"

* * *

At the HTK hangout (its literally just Dark Pit's room) our fellow goths were discussing what the fuck was going on.

"I can't trust that French dude.." Cia said.

"You can't trust anyone.." Lucina commentated.

"Except for you guys." Cia replied.

"Like me?" Mewtwo asked.

"YOU KNOW WhAT BITCHTWO? SAY SOMETHING AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PUNCH YOUR FUCKING LIGHTS OUT! IF I CATCH YOU ON THE STREETS IM JUMPING YOU BECAUSE IM TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING BULLSHIT YOU FUCKING GRAY-ASS FUCKING NAKED CAT. YOU NEED TO BE RESEARCHED ON BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A DEAD CHUPACABRA!" Cia yelled as she kept slamming her fist at every beat.

"Jesus, you OK? " Lucas asked with a frigthened look.

"Y-yeah.." Cia replied as she took a bite out of a donut.

"Well, what don't you trust about that french dude?" Lucina asked.

"His attitude and his personality. Although he takes really bad beatings, he is friends with that bitch named Demitri." Cia said with disgust.

Everyone grossly sighed at "Demitri's name"

"I don't even know why he is here? He should just y'know go?" Lucina asked.

"Beep" Game and Watch said. Which translated too, he is here because he cares.

"Wait.. Hold up, you really think so?" Lucas said.

"Beep, beep" Which translates to "This problem affects him directly."

"How?" Luigi asked.

Game and Watch pointed to a picture of Little Mac.

The gang let an "oooh"

"Well, on that note. We can't even go to the Linkin Park concert.." Dark Pit sighed. "Green Mom said no"

"Goddammit!" Lucas screamed. "Wait, my dad said no either"

"No? To a concert? Aww how sad" Renee mocked as she pulled a gun out to Lucina's head.

The gang gasped.

"YOU YOU'RE THAT CRAZY GIRL WITH THE CRAZY GUY! HOW-" Cia screamed.

"Oh please, enough with the screaming. Having to deal with Urien all day is driving me mad." Renee grumbled.

"So tell me Lucina..where's Chrom?" Renee ordered as she pushed the gun further.

"I don't know..he disappeared again.." Lucina said calmly as she could.

"Well, tHINK HARDER! Chrom has stolen very viable information that cannot be sold to the world yet!" Renee screamed.

Just then Little Mac was summoned, having no pupils and only purple in his eyes.

"Well, what do we have here? A couple of goth trouble makers?" Little Mac slyly smiled.

"Take care of the rest. This girl is mine." Renee ordered.

"No problem!" Mac laughed as he punched Lucas causing Dark Pit to react badly.

"Lucas! Don't. Touch. My. Boyfriend!" Dark Pit yelled as he charged with his double-edged sword.

"Ooh lookie a toy~ my, how nice!" Little Mac laughed as he dodged it.

"But its not cool as my NEW tOY!" He shouted as he summoned a purple fireball, releasing it to Pittoo's vicinity.

"Agh!" Pittoo wailed as he fell to floor.

Cia quickly managed to escape to the other left side of the manor to warn the others.

"Guys! ITS THAT CRAZY CHICK AGAiN and tHIS TIME SHE BROUGHT MAC!" Cia screamed.

"Shit it's Renee!" Bernice yelled as she ran to the outside.

"Oh no!" Rosalina gasped as she followed.

Up on top of the roof, Renee kept a close eye on Lucina. Then Urien teleported.

"What is it now?" Urien sighed.

"This girl is Chrom's daughter. She knows where he is." Renee laughed.

"And? I thought he died." Urien sighed.

"He is NOT dead. He took Twelve!' Renee shouted.

"What? And I thought Sakurai's division has nothing to do with us!" Urien angirly yelled. He tugged Lucina's shirt with rage in his eyes.

"Tell me, where is he or else IM SHIPPING YOU BACK IN A BOX TO HIM!" Urien threatened. "And maybe I'll send a nice thank you letter to him. A THANK YOU FOR FUCKING ME OVER AND LETTING ME KILL YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Lucina gagged as she huffed, "like I know where he is! He has been missing since 3 months!

"Boss said he was missing for 5, he was here for the 2 months?" Renee asked.

"Yes but killing me won't solve your problems. Just because there's one less Marth doesn't mean we're free from Marthapolyclapse. " Lucina annoying said.

"What?" Renee said.

She saw Little Mac running towards the roof as he jumped on, "I am loving these new powers! Woohoo!" He joyfully yelled.

"That's great, wheres the others?" Renee asked.

"Uhn.." Little Mac then pointed down as the smashers stopped.

"Let LUCINA GO YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Cia yelled into the megaphone.

"Crazy? You think I'm crazy?" Renee laughed. "Ahaha! I'm more than crazy hunny! I'm a ball of psycho!'

"Urien.." Remy whispered.

"Let her go Urien, she has nothing to do with this!" Demitri snarled.

"Yes she does! Her father took my CREATION, MY HARD WORK!" Urien snapped as he unleashed a psychosis ball. Demitri quickly dodged the ball with his cape as he teleported up there.

The MemeMemeMeme Brigade quickly ran to the front as they heard the commotion.

"Not this shit again!" Bayonetta exclaimed while she folded her arms.

"Oh Mac~ Didn't you always wanted attention towards your boyfriend~" Renee ordered as she held Lucina tighter, Cia glared even harder at Renee.

Little Mac looked directly at Demitri, "I always wanted to spend some time with him yes?"

Renee chuckled a little as she held up her fan, "Then it's finally your chance!"

"Kill him."

The smash crew gasped as Renee ordered their own brethen to destroy someone they loved.

"Mac you can't.." Rosalina whispered with sadness in her voice. "We all love you!"

The Smashers mumbled and murmured in confusion as they all looked at each other, "Ehh.." Marth spoke up. "No" Samus straight up spoke.

"Too late fuckers!" Renee boomed as she summoned pink shards with her right hand. "MAC! SHOW THESE PEOPLE THAT THEY WERE NEVER WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! THAT THEY NEVER UNDERSTOOD HOW YOU FELT! THEY NEVER LOVED YOU! NO ONE EVER LOVED YOU! YOU ARE JUST ONE BIG MISTAKE!"

Mac hissed as he charge a super huge fucking orb and launched it at the closest target, but Remy jumped up to parried it away. This made Renee really upset.

"YOU! If your trashy french ass didn't ever meet Urien in the first place NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED!" Renee urged.

"No Renee! If you never ever met Urien and his brother, none of this would ever happen!" Remy shot back.

Renee widened her eyes as she felt the shock got through her body, she then scrunched up her eyes in anger.

"Oh shit" Shulk said as he sipped his tea. Everyone just stared at him with unpleased faces.

"YOU. FRENCH. LITTLE. FUCK!" Renee screamed very loud as she whooshed her fan with nothing but pink shards.

She then pushed off Lucina from the rooftops, "Now I am mad! Urien forget Twelve! We have a new victim!"

Cia dashed to catch her falling friend, who was not very happy at the moment. Lucina then let out an "oof!" while Cia staggered to balance.

"Renee,what are you doing?" Urien pleaded as he stared at her with shock.

The crazy lady just ignored him as she clenched her fist.

"Renee!" Demitri cautioned.

Urien quickly dashed to Remy as he couldn't get those out of his head:

_"I will protect you both- I promised."_

Shards punctured Remy's stomach area and legs as he toppled to the ground, not responding. Urien stood there shocked, breathing heavily.

"Renee! WHY!?" Urien looked to find her but she simply vanished.

He scrambled to the french boy as he was looking for a pulse.

"Remy!" Demitri and Rosalina cried out as they ran to check on him.

"Leave!" He tried to strictly ordered. He finally found a pulse and breathing but both were very faint.

"I need a medic!" Urien exclaimed.

"Doctor Mario!" Rosalina cried as she began to swell up tears. The Mario jumped up and noticed the bruised fighter.

"Oh dear..this isn't looking so well. Let me check his pulse."Doctor Mario added.

"Oh my, he is very lucky that he survived this attack." The doctor continued. "Uhm, sir do you mind carrying Remy to the medic room?"

"Yes, I shall!" Urien jumped up as he jumped off to rush Remy to the room.

"So...he's with us now?" Samus asked.

"And Mac is getting worse.." Lucina grumbled.

"He has always been with us.." Bernice replied.

"Huh" The crew said as they were puzzled.

"Haven't you notice? How Urien always drove Remy out of danger every encounter we have with them?" Bernice said.

"Well didn't he almost kill him at the skating rink?" Toadette asked.

"He threw him out of the way from where the ice was.." Rosalina noted.

"What about Mai and Joey?! They were gonna kill him!" Jiggly spoke up.

"Urien quickly punished them and MADE THAT BARRIER HOLY SHIT." Cia screamed as she kept going "OHHHHHHHHHH"

"So Urien is Remy's guardian angel?" Rosalina voiced.

"More like a guardian spawn of satan" Bayonetta complained.

"I HEARD THAT" Urien yelled from a distance.

* * *

At HQ, Renee and Mac walked in, empty handed.

Gill noticed they were down one member and still no twelve.

"Renee? What happened?" Gill asked.

"Urien is a fucking traitor! He saved his little boyfriend! That gothic brat didn't know where her father is and the smash crew are idiots!" Renee complained.

"WHAT?!" Gill infuriated at the part where Urien lef. He slammed his fist on the desk, breaking it in half. Mac hid behind Renee.

"Uhm..do I have to clean that up?" Renee asked.

"I must show my brother mercy! I must present the sweet remorse of death" Gill muttered as he stood up.

"It's almost the day of Oribal and Urien shall be repenting his treason!" John Cena added while he walked in.

"Do you think you're ready to face them?" Gill asked.

John nodded as he tipped his hat, "Of course, this is the last thing to do to serve you.."

_"My savior"_

* * *

_**Urien left! But this isn't the end! John Cena is finally going up against the smashers but he isn't going alone! He is bringing back-up! Chapter 22 will be a few weeks from now (probably on the 27th (my b-day) or earlier!) And where the hell is Bowser? Find out next time in Bernice Joins Smash Bros! Part 3!**_


	22. Chapter 21: Lord of the Century

Long Time no see! I took a hiatus and promised you to return after Halloween ! ARC 3 is finally ending but this story ain't!

* * *

Back at the world of waiting, Bowser was getting a little homesick. But he couldn't leave. He didn't want to, Maggie was the only other person in this world. Her friends..are..not real like her.

"So tell me bowser. Do you know about love?" Maggie asked while she was coloring.

"Uh, of course!" Bowser cleared his throat.

"But do you know what love is?" She asked.

Bowser just stared at her, cluelessly.

"Uh..isn't it that warm fuzzy feeling you get when you have affection for something or someone?"

Maggie laughed a little, "that too but, Love is commitment. Of course its affection but its also what makes this world around."

Bowser looked over at Maggie's doodles and watched in awe.

"Eh? Who are they?" He pointed. He noticed a teal hair boy with a young dark skin girl with blond hair, smiling.

"I don't know yet but I have a feeling they exist. I think they are brother and sister." Maggie hummed to herself.

Bowser nodded and looked over at the other pile of drawings. He noticed some looked very familiar.

Maggie kept on doodling, you're welcome to look at some more but don't touch the pile to the right, they are not finished yet.

Bowser nodded and looked at some more drawings. One with very colorful figures and shapes almost looking like..people.

"Who are these? May I ask?" Bowser said as he was pointing to the picture.

"That's the orange lady! She is like a super hero. And her friends! Star goddess of grace, Metal Arthur and the boxer!" Maggie smiled.

"Huh..OK.." He said.

"Even though..they are pictures..I feel like the orange lady is in trouble.." Maggie trembled.

Bowser looked up, and looked at Maggie.

"So I draw out what I think is happening and..sometimes its terrible.." She continues. Her tiny hands holds up a picture of a green flare and a tiny person.

"But the orange lady is strong! She stopped the evil leaf goddess from destroying the world!" Maggie exclaimed.

Bowser's eyes widened, "l-leaf goddess?"

"Yeah! But...they lost someone."

"He was a big beast like Beast over there! But he was a fire breathing beast! And look there's his friend, Azuldog!"

Bowser gasped, "Th-hats me!...She...She.." He thought.

"Can you tell me more about this beast?" Bowser asked.

Maggie nodded. "Sure! So Azuldog was very sad that the beast went away. But he left a locket. And Azuldog played it all night long.."

Bowser began to tear up, he didn't realize that Maggie has been blindly recording everything with her colorful drawings.

"Can you tell me more about him?" Bowser asked as he pointed Azuldog (aka Lucario)

Maggie smiled as she began to share some more.

"Azuldog and Beast loved each very much that one day. They were gonna have their own kids!"

Bowser's jaw dropped as he saw the next picture of two dog-koopa kids next to Azuldog and the beast. He began to blush, "eh...OK..moving on..." That's obviously not gonna happen yet. He thought

"But I'm not finished! I also have these!" Maggie pulled out a sketchbook of more drawings.

"Weird swords dude comes back from the sleeping world with a box!" Maggie said.

"Bird guy and Star Goddess have a pinic!"

Bowser skimmed through and noticed a strange drawing of a similar kid.

"Hey whose that?" Bowser asked.

"That's Illuminsie! He protects people!" Maggie said.

That's Leffen..

"Maggie..when did you start drawing these?" Bowser asked.

"When I first drew orange lady!" Maggie replied.

"Bernice.." Bowser mumbled.

"But right now, its been rough.." Maggie said silenlty.

She then pointed to the teal hair boy, "He is in pain I think.."

Then she flipped her page to a tall dark man and the teal hair boy again with black scribbles next to both of them.

"And he is watching over him...a-and...a-and.." She began to hiccup while sobbing.

"She's not gonna come back."

"Who?"

"The sister.."

"The bad man made her disappear.."

"His vital signs are looking good. Hopefully he will wake up soon, other than that, he is a trooper. Over 76 stitches we have to do." informed.

"Renee..' Urien lowly grunted. "I will kill that bitch"

Urien sighed as he kept holding Remy's hand, squeezing it when he felt anxious.

"I feel like shit. I can't believe I put you through this..." Urien said. "I already failed I'm not gonna repeat my mistake again!"

He then touched Remy's cheek softly as he looked away.

"What am I doing?" He grumbled.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" Rosalina asked as she peeked out. She froze as it was Urien.

"Uh..sure.." Urien sighed.

"I heard he is feeling better..." Rosalina started.

"Yeah..you guessed it." Urien smiled a little. "Sometimes he is stubborn but, he gets his way."

Rosalina then took a big breath, before asking a question

"You seem very protective of him..do you like him?" Rosalina asked.

Urien blushed and looked down, "N-no! I..Just wanna help a friend out ya know?"

"Why the fuck u lyin why you always lyin MMMM OH MY GOD sTOP FUCKIN LYIN!" Rosalina sang in her head.

"Oh well that is a very sweet thing to do for your friend!" Rosalina quietly cheered.

Urien scoffed and looked away, "Don't get too friendly. I still don't like any of you! Don't expect to get information outta of me about this whole mess!"

Demitri just then walked, "Still a dumbass I see?"

Urien lowly snarled, "What is filth like you doing here? If you are here to start trouble I'm not interested."

"Getting my hands extremely dirty of your blood is not worth it. I wanna know what your filthy brother did to Mac!" Demitri strictly ordered.

"Isn't it obvious? He transformed him, he made him better. Thanks to your dirty habits of radiance!" Urien laughed.

Bernice walked in, noticing the two villians arguring.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bernice greeted.

Rosalina waved as Demitri was too busy.

"...what is going on here?" Bernice asked.

"They started to argue.." Rosalina sighed.

"Uh.." Bernice said. "Anyways, you gotta tell us what's been going on!"

"No comment." Urien declined.

"Don't be a fucking ass." Demitri said.

"No comment" Urien declined again.

"Urien please! You didn't just save Remy for nothing did you?" Rosalina said.

"..I had to..I promised him..but still, no comment" Urien once again declined.

Bernice sucked her teeth and reached over the bed to the unplug the cord.

"WOAH WHAT THE FUCK?!" Urien screamed as he rushed to plug it back in.

"BERNICE ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Demitri yelled.

"Now are you gonna tell us or do I have to make French Montana take the pillow test?" Bernice threatened as she grabbed a pillow.

"Alright! But I need him to wake up first. I-i can't talk without knowing he is OK... " Urien said.

"You mean, you can't talk unless you know Remy is a-ok?" Rosalina responded.

"What?! I- uh! Go away!" Urien shooed.

"Anyways..let me tell you about Remy." Urien said as he cleared his throat.

"He had nothing to do with Us. He is just a french boy.." Urien stated, "I dragged him through this mess and I didn't mean to. He's just a normal person but he followed me to see if I was OK. But I clearly wasnt, I was blinded by rage and I was beating myself up for my own brother's approval.."

"What about F.E.R.S, can you tell us about that?" Rosalina asked.

Urien sighed, "Its not your ideal organization. "But I will tell you one thing. Its not called F.E.R.S, its called the Illuminati."

"What?" Rosalina gasped.

"My parents were in this cult, they selected us to be leaders of the world but..Gill took the spot and I ran off to go study abroad in France.."

"And that's when you met Remy right?" Rosalina asked.

Urien nodded as he hung his head down, "Yeah and his sister...but he doesn't like talking about her."

"When I came back from France, Gill was very upset that I met someone. He said it would interfere with the work I was doing."

"That's when Twelve was created and..Remy and I stopped talking.." Urien said.

"Over Twelve?" Bernice asked.

"No. Because of his sister.." Urien shouted.

HQ

It was dark and only several candles were lighten. Georgian chants were being heard as Gill prepared him self for what was to come.

"My mother , My father. Thy brother has fallen into the hands of sin and has committed treason against the upcoming "Lord of Century." I begeth that you seek guidance for his weak feeble mind as I must repent for him. Please accept my holy blood as an offering of mercy, oh brother."

Gill stood up as he began to carve the knife into his skin and squeezed his hand but it quickly turned into fire as droplets were into the cup.

"Now he must return the favor"

John Cena whistled as looked at the place, "looking good, my lord. How's the ceremony coming along?"

"The ceremony of repenting or the other one?" Gill asked.

"The kid. Oribal, ya know? How's it going with him?" John Cena replied.

"The kid is waking in his body at a surprisingly fast rate..I'm impressed." Gill added.

"Master Gill must complete this ceremony in silence!" A elderly man shushed John Cena.

"Oh. Sorry." John Cena apologized.

Gill began to whisper something under his breath as he lit candles one by one. "Uma Sanct Omas"

"From those of the weak to the strongest of lamb, heed the warning. May the day of the century reign in glory of your Lord!" He shouted.

"ELECTUS!" The men all praised.

"Hail Master Gill!" The men praised as they bowed their disgused heads.

"Hail Master Gill!" Renee enthusiastically cheered. As well as Little Mac.

Mac then began to feel pain in his chest as he looked around.

"I..don't..feel..so..well.." He then fainted onto the ground.

Renee gasped, "Mac? Oh dear! Sir! He has fainted!"

Gill looked over, forming a smile.

"It has begun.." He boasted. "Oribal shall awake in this child!"

Bernice just looked outside the window when Remy awoke, he then turned in shame.

"Forgive me, I was never very honest with you guys.." Remy shuddered.

"Remy..none of this is your fault.." Rosalind comforted.

"But, I never knew it could affect this universe deeply as it did with my family.." Remy continued.

"When bowser died..I was the one who revived him. I sent him to a different world where he could be safe. He told me to protect Lucario." Remy added.

"Bernice! You and your smash crew are our only hope! Urien and I cannot try any more, Gill watched my sister die but he is forever torturing your friend!" Remy pleaded.

Bernice just stared at him with shock, "What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"It's time to fight back, we must travel to the Illuminati and I know how." Remy replied.

"Lucina.. you ok?" Cia asked as she sat down next to the swordwoman. Lucina sighed and hung her head down.

"I don't know if he is alive anymore.." Lucina said. "He keeps disappearing and, I want my father back."

Cia hugged Lucina, "He should be fine, maybe one day he will officially come back..y'know?"

Lucina looked at Cia with a faint smile, "I really hope so.."

Mewtwo came in to ruin the moment,

"Hey! Master Hand wants us in the courtyard!" He ordered. Cia squinted her eyes in disgust, lashing out on him.

"BOI I AM ABOUT TO ROAST YOU, YOU LOOK LIKE A SKINNED CHICKEN WITH YOUR WEB HANDS, LOOKING LIKE A FUCKING POKE FROG!" Cia screamed. Mewtwo gasped as he ran away.

Dark Pit was suddenly around the counter as he bumped into the wall, dropping his Green Day CD. "ah shit..not again.." He muttered.

-At the courtyard-

All the smashers gathered to hear the announcement that Lady Palutena was gonna give, she gracefully walked up to the podium.

"As you may know, we have been recieving several attacks for a couple of days. We believe it's the work of F.E.R.S who are using those acronyms as a disguise. They are actually called the Illuminati." She began.

Endless whispers began to spread, Lucina looked worried.

"This will not be an easy task, but if our groups work together again as a big smash family, we can actually defeat these cretins! Some will stay here and the rest will come with us."

"For the Cute Toot House, I will volunteer. Does anyone else like to join?"

Fox raised his hand, as well as Jigglypuff.

"Next is the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, Shulk, are you going?" Palutena asked.

Shulk nodded, Marth cried as he held onto his man.

"Then I am going aswell!" Marth declared. Bayonetta walked up to the podium also, along with Nikki from Swapnote.

"FOR LITTLE MAC!" Nikki and Bayo both yelled.

"Pitoo?" Palutena asked, The dark angel looked away, he really didn't want this to happen again.. but Lucina stepped.

"I'm taking his place!" She stepped up, "Cia is also joining."

Dark Pit looked at the two with a weird face, "No you are not! I am the leader of this group!"

"My father is out there and this is where I am gonna start, if you have any other complaints, I suggest you write them down on a piece of paper and shove them up your ass!" She snarled as she walked away.

"Anybody else?" Palutena asked.

Lucario rushed to speak, "I am!"

The whole crowd of smashers looked, Rosalina and Meta Knight spoke up aswell.

"We are too, Mac is our friend but, we need someone else.." Rosalina nervously muttered as she turned to look at Demitri.

"We need you. Please come with us." Meta Knight persuaded.

Demitri looked at the gang with his soulless eyes.

"I'm coming." He sighed.

"We leave at sun down." Palutena said.

* * *

This is it! The final end to ARC 3! If you like more street fighter check out my other fanfic: Balrog's Ice Cream Shop! Its basically Balrog running an ice cream shop while being hunted by Shadoloo! Its uncensored counterpart is on Wattpad so check it out! (Nothing too mature just 110% gayer then on here)


	23. Chapter 23: Lord of the Century Part 2

_**LONG TIME NO SEE! IM SORRY FOR LIKE NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A YEAR! **_

* * *

"They have to save him!" Maggie yelped as she pressed hard on her crayon. Bowser came over and tried to comfort her.

"Maggie! Maggie! Chill! What's wrong?" Bowser said.

"They are leaving to fight!" Maggie yelled.

"Who?" Bowser asked.

"THEY!" She screamed.

* * *

"Lord Gill, his vains" Renee said as she felt Little Mac's soft skin turning rough.

Gill took a look and smiled; everything was going perfectly.

"Well then, get him tidy up. He looks like a mess." Gill said as he shooed Renee.

"Time is running out, Gill!" John Cena slammed down his fist. "Where is this Oribal you speak of huh?"

Gill laughed a little; looking at him.

"Patience is indeed what you are lacking. I already did the steps and my counsel predicted the time of Oribal. Don't think their predictions are lacking. They have a 95.6% belief rate."

"I'm sick of waiting for these little fairy tales! You know my boss gets impatient! Don't fail like Viridi!" Cena mocked.

"You dare compare that name to my own divine existence!" Gill yelled, "that little girl was a mere jester to the masses. A fool!"

"Oribal is already awakening in this child! Any moment he could rise up and-"

"Take control?" Little Mac laughed as he grew black wings.

"Wow, how indeedly delicious." Gill licked his lips. "Oribal.."

Little Mac smiled with his possessed face.

"So talk to me, what do you need from me?" Oribal replied.

"Now that you are indeedly alive, I want you to kill everyone." Gill smirked.

"Oh I love doing that~" Oribal smiled.

* * *

"Its down where the City hall is." Remy said. "Next to the bridge. We must stay alert though, Gill has a lot of security surrounding 5000 feet near the building." Remy said. Everyone that was joining on the raid, were gathering around the map, examining the red markings on each different locations. Fox pressed lightly on the map to see what one word says;

"12..." Fox murmured.

"What about 12?" Jigglypuff asked.

"...er..nothing I was reading the map." The space fox responded.

"Let's get ready. The portal opens in five minutes." Palutena said as she walked in, Pit following her.

"You must stay here Pit, I want you safe and sound." Palutena ordered as she crounched down to his height. "Also..keep an eye on your brother. He seems..moodier than usual."

The angel nodded and smiled, running back to the courtyard entrance. Palutena stood up and smiled a little, clutching her necklace. She never left the smash house for a battle before but, she wants to help. Even if it cost her life.

Once the building was sturdy and tall, very omnious to many for that it was even considered a "cult." Numerous hallways racked up to the top, endless floors to be discovered but yet so little time for two 7 year olds. They were small yet very curious about their home, even looking up to ceiling. The ceiling was all decorated with pictures of the Final Reckoning, something their parents would ramble on about at meetings. On this set day, Gill and Urien were both nominated "Lord of the Century" when they are of age. Urien, a loveable kid, always cared for his mother and would always tag along when she teach a weight training class at the local university. Gill, however, took after his father and was more of a man with intelligence about the world, very sharp and distant, he loved to read history books and even learn about new religions. But those days were severly numbered when the council ordered them to training from the labs. They were both separated and the fates of their parents are still unknown to this day. The years past, and Gill was crowned the Illuminati's new lord, causing Urien to make a grudge against his own brother. But he moved it aside,working with him. Till Gill ordered Urien to leave for France to scout new members. Urien did as he pleased and left.

This is where Remy comes in, unexpectedly meeting him and his sister for the first time. Normally Urien would hardly show other emotions then yelling and getting fussy, but Remy and Fiore felt actually calm about him. Soon, Remy and Urien were both romantically interested in each other, but once again the Illuminati bros can't find peace and Fiore died, in the hands of someone. Remy isolated himself from Urien and told him to leave. Urien did and went back to the Cult, he soon found out that another officer joined, Renee. A girl whose origin is a mystery, she was promised with eternal life from Gill himself. And now, its all over.

"Lucina.." Robin and Ike said. Lucina looked at the two and faintly smiled.

"I'm going to get my dad back! Even if that Gill creep kills me!" She ran off.

Rosalina and Meta Knight both looked at each other, tears in both of their eyes.

"We're gonna get Mac back. Even if we lose our lives.." Rosalina choked on her sobs.

"Si.." Meta Knight agreed.

Lucario looked at the locket Peach give him, he gently opened it and smiled.

"John Cena is going down!" Cia yelled as Shadow was grabbing his guns.

"Totally!" He joined in.

Remy didn't look at Urien at all, he keep picturing Fiore in his mind and slowly wept.

"Please tell me you didn't kill her.." He asked.

"I didn't...I would never do that.." Urien reassured.

"...Urien.." He said.

Demitri talked to Bernice, "you sure about this?"

"Hell yeah! We have to!" Bernice yelled.

"Don't cha need a little help? I heard yer little screams n cries and I couldn't hold back."

"Not now morrigan!" Demitri said.

"You know..you can't be going around and getting yerself killed! Isn't tat boyfriend of yers waiting fer you?"

"I can handle this!"

"That's what cha said 'bout Pyron but look who had to defeat him?"

"Quit it you soul-sucking witch!" He raged but what caught by the essence of a lady.

"Oh poor little Demitri, perhaps we go now and fight later?" Morrigan smiled.

Demitri nodded as he sighed.

"You know, something about my powers give me sorta birthright!" Oribal smiled as he chow down on some meat.

"You sure eat a lot." Renee said.

"Well what are you gonna do with someone like me? I have been locked up for over 2000 years! I'm starving!" Oribal laughed. But he stopped as he sniffed.

"I smell some new blood!" He yelled.

"OK. We have to split up! Fox and Jiggly, take the outside area! Rosalina and Meta go down the left hall! Lucina Cia and Shadow go down the right hall! I shall take the rest of the fighters down the center." Palutena ordered.

"Yes m'aam!" They all shouted, running.

"Meta..you think this will be our last fight?" Rosa asked.

"I do not know.. I hope not."

"It will be!"

Rosa stopped as she heard a voice, Meta stopped.

"Renee!" They both shouted.

"Oh my! I never knew you guys would come? What brought you down here?" She smiled.

"You-you! You hurtful person! Give us back Mac!" Rosalina wailed.

"Me? Hurtful? Ahahaahaa!" Renee laughed. "You're so nice but wicked and diabolical fits even better!" She grabbed Rosa and threw her to the left.

"Let's see how wicked I can get!" Renee licked her lips. Meta reacted and picked up his sword, darting it at Renee,she supremely passed and kicked him back.

"Stay down! Not even two can come at me!"she grinned so mischeviously. "Time to put you down!" She summoned an orb and threw it Rosa, who was still recovering.

"N-no!" She then shot a projectile at Renee.

"You little brat!" Renee felt her cheek with blood dripping.

"Oh you are gonna-" She yelled. Her hands clasped the neck of the southern queen.

"I hope you die! Die in a fire! Die in hell! Because no one touches me!"

"No one touches you? Look for yourself senorita!" Meta Knight yelled. Renee felt something sharp in her stomach, she gasped st the big ass sword piercing her stomach.

"That's..that's..why?" Renee laughed. "You're so stupid!" Her skin sealed back up again. Rosa and Meta gasped.

"You can't kill me! I'm the AGELESS fighter!" She laughed.

"Eh?!" Rosalina gasped. Renee grabbed her by the face and smashed her to the ground.

"Now I'm mad!" Renee chuckled.

* * *

Cia looked around the halls and made a face of pain. The paintings were quite disturbing and destructive.

"Ugh..who knew 1800's circa paintings creeped me out.." Cia murmured.

"Lucina..you sure are late." The voice rang. As steamed filled up the room, lights began to beam and as a stadium rose from the bottom out came...

"John Cena!" Cena said.

"Wow..that's pretty old." Cia yawned.

"Hey, I'm working on something." John Cena rolled his eyes.

"Is it getting your ass beaten?" Cia asked.

"I can't let you pass Lucina, no one is getting to Gill or Oribal." said the Memetastic Wrestler.

"Fine, I'll just have to take you out of my way! Since you and that midget little druggie Viridi were working on taking my father out!" Huffed Lucina. As she positioned herself to a battle stance, Cia and Shadow both cocked their guns. Cena widened his eyes and put his hands up.

"Woah..where did you get those..guns?" He gulped as he began to sweat.

"You and your Illuminati gang are literally wasting my time! We are the Hot Topic Krew! And when someone pisses off a member.." Cia hushed.

"We are all pissed off." Shadow glared as he was aiming at the wrestler.

"Do you have any last words Cena? Or perhaps you know where my father is huh?" Lucina terrorized. Cena shuddered as he fell to the ground.

"Y-your father is...he..is.." He kept mumbling until he stopped and looked dead in Lucina's face.

"None of your fucking business" Renee walked up behind, lighting up a cigarette. She puffed out a smoke while looking Lucina.

"You know your friends are really weak right? I mean, I just took 4 of them little shits out. But you will actually give me something to work at right?" Renee laughed.

"Yeah, I'll give you something, how about these bullets BITCH!" Cia growled as she began to shoot at Renee. The girl smirked as she summoned a reflector which bounced the bullets right back at Cia. The tactician swiped the bullets from her face and glared at Renee.

"So much better! But look in your pockets." Renee glimed in an annoying matter.

Cia checked her pockets and she gasped, her other guns were missing she looked around but Renee waved the two by her fingers.

"You left something~" Renee smiled.

"You bitch! How did you"

"Time manipulation! it's what we ageless fighters have. Since we are surely immortal, we can mess with our current time!" Renee explained as she drop the two guns.

"Surely you werent gonna be THAT stupid to use those against me right?" Renee playfully laughed.

"Ageless fighter? Renee what are you-" John Cena caught on.

"You see..you know that precious project Urien worked so hard on? Twelve? Well, I took Twelve's DNA. So in reality, I'm twelve!" Renee widened her eyes in joy.

"So Twelve wasnt stolen by Chrom?"

"NO! You stupid fuckface idiot! I destroyed the prototype so that Urien won't rely on it for backstabbing his brother! After all, he betrayed us to go with his lovey dovey boyfriend and leave his brother without a second in command until I took his place! In fact, I was second in command all along! The little bitch was just a place holder! I was gonna kill him anyways!" She then changed her expression.

"Now that you reminded me.." She picked up a gun and held it to his forehead.

"Wha-.." John Cena gasped.

"You been doing nothing but guiding us to failure. So I decided to revise my list and kill you first, then Urien and perhaps his boyfriend as well. Sorry you have to go like this but it's for the best." Renee smiled.

"You..dirty little witch! Do you realize if you kill me, The chances of destroying this world will be over?! I'm higher in power than any of you!" John Cena argued.

"We don't need you anymore, so sweet dreams."

"AUTO RETICLE!" Palutena guided as she shot at Renee's hand. She was zapped from the gun, John Cena ran away to the middle hall.

The lovely goddess walked towards the scene, standing infront of the three goths.

"Are you guys all right?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah but that bitch is crazy!" Cia yelled. "She claims she is immortal!"

The goddess narrowed her eyebrows at the girl, "Really? Another one claiming immortality?"

Renee looked at her hand, which the wound wouldn't go away. She deeply glared at the goddess who hurt her hand.

"So, more of this little terrible smash charade? Cool, I like seeing people get hurt. But you won't be such a challenge to me." Renee sighed.

"If you wish to fight, let it be known that you will only target me and not these three. This will be a fair fight and only we shall duel." Palutena responded in calamity.

"Go, get out of here and find the others. I will take care of her, if I die, I'm taking her with me but to hell!" Palutena ordered.

"What?!" Cia responded.

"Just leave! I will be fine!" Palutena said.

The three left and ran to the middle hall where the rest are. But they were stopped by a certain someone..

"What a nice surprise! More toys to play with!" Little Mac (Oribel) cheered.

"Jesus! You're a mess!" Cia yelled. "And what's with your eyes? Do you even have pupils?"

Oribel sighed as he smacked Cia in the face.

Cia paused a little bit and looked at Oribel.

"YOU BITCH-ASS SCARECOW, I KNOCK YOUR FUCKING TEETH RIGHT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Cia screeched like the dinosaur she was and jumped on Little Mac.

"AHHHHH!" Little Mac began to scream, his wings flapped in every direction. Cia just kept punching him in the eye.

"YOU MAY BE OURS BUT YOU GET ON MY DAMN NERVES!"

Little Mac screamed as he couldn't see but managed to whack cia off from him.

"You guys are the reason Mac isn't with us anymore!" Oribel laughed. " so much negative energy sucked him up. It left him to dry and rot and I took over his spot."

The edgy teens gasped as they realized this wasn't gonna be super easy...

* * *

_**A super long hiatus I'm sorry! But it's time to officially end this arc and fanfic!**_

_**Please stay tuned!**_


End file.
